From Far Away
by Fuu-san
Summary: TRADUCTION Duo est un jeune homme ordinaire qui vit sur L2, jusqu'au jour où... Et voilà, le chapitre 10 !
1. Chapitre 01

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)  
  
Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, Angst... Je ne vais pas trop en dire... J'adore cette fic !  
  
Couple : A votre avis ?  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma, et moi je ne possède que la traduction !  
  
Note : J'ai découvert cette merveilleuse auteur qu'est Akuma grâce à Lyrashin, à qui je fais tous mes remerciements pour nous faire profiter de ces écrits grâce à ces belles traductions. J'ai adoré Confusion of the Heart, et je profite en ce moment de Cross My Heart ! Merci Lyrashin ! Grâce à elle, j'ai eu envie à mon tour de traduire et de faire connaître une autre fic qui est très longue, mais que j'ai adoré ! Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir ^^u...  
  
Kaze : Ca, ça ne fait aucun doute...  
  
Fuu : Arf, mon Autre Moi qui se moque de moi. Je te signale que puisque je bosse dessus, toi aussi !  
  
Kaze : Oups !  
  
From Far Away  
Chapitre Un  
  
"Merde, encore ce rêve !", Duo se redressa dans son lit. Ses yeux violets encore mi-ouverts pendant qu'il pensait à son rêve. //Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve toujours d'animaux étranges et de plantes que je n'ai jamais vus ? De plus, ils vivent et courent dans de l'herbe verte sous un beau ciel bleu.// Duo eut un petit rire. //Je souhaiterais pouvoir vivre dans ce monde.// Il se leva de son lit et prit une douche.  
  
Après une demi-heure de lutte avec sa longue chevelure, il termina finalement sa douche. Il portait ses vêtements ressemblants à ceux d'un prêtre et natta sa ravissante chevelure châtaigne. //Maintenant, le moment d'affronter la réalité. // Il plaqua un sourire sur son visage et sortit. Sa tresse longue jusqu'à la taille se balançant derrière lui.  
  
//Le ciel à L2 est toujours gris à cause de la fumée de ces fichues usines.// Le garçon natté leva son visage vers le ciel gris au dessus de lui et ensuite il tourna son regard vers la maison d'où il venait juste de sortir. //Un orphelin comme moi est vraiment chanceux de trouver cette maison abandonnée. Le propriétaire devait être pressé puisqu'ils ont laissé la porte ouverte.....// L'esprit de Duo l'entraîna vers le jour où on lui avait demandé de quitter l'orphelinat. Le gouvernement subvenait aux besoin des enfants seulement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient 16 ans ensuite ils étaient forcés de vivre par eux-mêmes. //Je me demande ce que fait S?ur Helen maintenant...// Duo était si perdu sans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas un point noir dans le ciel qui devenait plus gros et se dirigeait vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.  
  
"QU'EST-CE QU'UN MISSILE FAIT ICIIIII ????" Duo, surpris, courait à l'abri tandis que le missile frappa le sol et explosa près de lui. //Pas étonnant que le propriétaire de la maison ne se soit pas donné la peine de fermer la fichue porte.// C'était la dernière pensée dans l'esprit de Duo avant que les ténèbres le réclament.  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
"Ugh..." Duo reprit doucement conscience et ouvrit ses yeux. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur. //Je suis allongé sur le sol ?// Il cligna des yeux et ensuite cligna encore, ne croyant pas ses propres yeux. "Suis-je mort et parti au paradis ?" Duo marmonna et ensuite regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était très inconnu pour lui. //L'or est vraiment la couleur dominante dans cet endroit. De l'herbe dorée, un arbre doré...... attends une minute.... un arbre ?//. Savoir que pas une seule plante ne pouvait survivre sur L2 amena Duo complètement réveillé.  
  
Duo se leva brusquement et regarda vers le haut. Les branches de l'arbre étaient hautes au dessus de lui, empêchant la plus grande partie de la lumière du soleil de briller à travers. //Je suis dans une forêt ? Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Oh, c'est vrai. Il y avait un missile....//. Pendant que Duo réfléchissait à cet étrange événement les branches de l'arbre commencèrent à s'agiter et une créature tomba juste en plein devant lui.  
  
"Un ver géant ???" Duo recula. La créature, qui était plus grande et plus grosse que lui sembla remarquer son mouvement et approcha. Pas comme un ver habituel, il avait des pointes autour de son corps et son devant était couvert de crocs.  
  
"WHOAAA, ne viens pas plus près !!!" Duo recula encore. Le ver se lança vers Duo. //Je suis de la viande froide cette fois.// S'abandonnant à son destin, Duo ferma les yeux mais soudain il sentit une main forte le repousser. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et regarda tandis qu'un homme dans une tenue étrange dégaina son épée et trancha le ver en deux. Une partie du ver atterrit à côté de Duo, le terrorisant complètement. Sans réfléchir, il sauta et s'accrocha sur l'homme. Ses bras étaient autour de la tête de l'homme et ses jambes entourèrent la taille de l'homme.  
  
//OhmonDieu, OhmonDieu, OhmonDieu, OhmonDieu, cen'estpasréel cen'estpasréelcen'estpasréel//, Duo répétait sa litanie encore et encore. Une minute passa en silence avant que Duo se calme et devienne conscient à nouveau du décor. Sentant un doux souffle sur son torse, Duo réalisa ce qu'il faisait à ce moment.  
  
//Merde. Je me suis accroché à un homme. Il doit être en colère//. Avec hésitation, Duo baissa les yeux vers l'homme. Des yeux violets rencontrèrent des bleus cobalt. Duo était perdu dans les yeux qui étaient de la même couleur que le ciel dans son rêve. //Quels beaux yeux il a... mais pourquoi sont-ils si froid et inexpressifs ?//  
  
Duo tourna son regard vers le visage de l'homme. Le visage d'un jeune garçon avec des cheveux bruns en bataille rencontra son regard. //Il a environ mon âge et... Mon Dieu, il est beau. Ses lèvres sont sèches et ses cheveux courts sont si bons au toucher de mes doigts....... huh ? mes doigts ?//. La réalisation qu'il avait inconsciemment laisser ses doigts effleurer les doux cheveux bruns fit rougir Duo. Il sourit nerveusement et força quelques mots à sortir de sa bouche.  
  
"Uhm, salut ?" //Génial ! Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu peux dire, Duo no baka ?!// Duo voulut soudainement gifler sa propre tête. Le garçon à qui il était toujours accroché grogna juste et ensuite le poussa au sol.  
  
"ITAI !!", Duo atterrit sur le sol, sur le derrière. //Tellement pour s'être accroché à un garçon//  
  
Il regarda vers le haut et ouvrit sa bouche pour protester l'action du garçon mais quand il eut une vue entière de son sauveur aux yeux bleus il fut frappé de mutisme. Le garçon remettait son épée dans le fourreau, qui était accrochée à la ceinture de sa tunique verte. Il avait une silhouette bien bâtie et ses bottes et pantalon de cuir noir rendait son apparence parfaite. Le garçon tourna le dos et marcha vers son sac, dont il s'était débarrassé plus tôt avant de sauver Duo.  
  
Duo avala une fois sa salive et finalement trouva sa voix. "Ecoute, peut- être que ça te met mal à l'aise d'être accroché par un autre garçon mais je suis mort de trouille, man. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas mon monde et pendant que je pensais, ce ver m'a soudain attaqué. J'ai été vraiment surpris et effrayé alors j'ai sauté sur toi. J'espère que tu comprends mes raisons de m'être accroché à toi."  
  
Le garçon resta simplement silencieux, prenant son sac puis le jeta brutalement sur son épaule. "Oy, peux-tu m'entendre ? J'essaie de te demander pardon là. Ce n'est pas poli d'avoir le dos tourné quand quelqu'un te parle !" Duo voulait en ajouter davantage mais un regard furieux du garçon lui fit fermer la mâchoire.  
  
Le garçon dit avec une voix froide, "Omae no kotoba wa ore ni wa wakaranai" *Je ne comprends pas tes paroles*  
  
Duo était abasourdi. //Sa langue est différente de la mienne....... bien sûr qu'elle est différente. Ce n'est pas mon monde de toute façon.// Duo regarda vers le haut et trouva le garçon le regardant fixement. "Uhm, pourquoi me regardes-tu fixement ?" Duo demanda nerveusement. //Mon Dieu, ses yeux sont si beaux et ses lèvres donnent envie de les embrasser. Gah, embrasser ? Je suis en train de penser à l'embrasser ? EMBRASSER UN ETRANGER ?? J'ai vraiment perdu l'esprit.//  
  
Il était trop noyé dans ses pensées et ne réussit pas à remarquer le feu qui dansa dans ces yeux bleu mer pendant une seconde avant qu'ils deviennent froids à nouveau. Le garçon secoua la tête et murmura, ".... konna hazu jyanakattanoni" *... Je ne m'attendais pas à que ce soit comme ça....*  
  
Le garçon saisit ensuite un bras de Duo, "Koi". *Viens ici* (Pas koibito :p)  
  
"Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?". Toujours déconcerté, Duo ne bougea pas de là où il se tenait. Le garçon libéra le bras de Duo et saisit sa natte puis la tira. "Itaiii ! Hé, ça fait mal !!"  
  
Le garçon tira encore d'un coup sec la natte de Duo et marcha dans une certaine direction, l'empoignant encore. "Quoi ? Tu veux que je te suive ? Okay, okay, lâche juste ma natte." Duo suivit le garçon, ne voulant pas avoir un autre coup sec sur sa natte. Le garçon ne libéra cependant pas la natte et à la place il marcha plus vite, proche de courir maintenant.  
  
"Hashire" *Cours*. Le garçon commença à courir.  
  
Pauvre Duo, le garçon tenait toujours sa natte. "Ow, ow, ma natte ! Arghh, lâche ma natte ! Pourquoi dois-tu courir soudainement ?" Duo essayait de garder sa vitesse de course égale à celle du garçon quand il entendit des bruits au dessus de lui. Il regarda vers le haut et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. C'était un autre ver géant. Correction, il y avait un groupe de vers géants.  
  
"NON ! PAS ENCORE CES VERS !!" Duo utilisait sa vitesse maximale pour courir maintenant. Il dépassa le garçon et manqua un petit sourire narquois qui apparut sur le visage du garçon. Un ver tomba devant Duo en même temps il sentit un coup sur sa natte. Cette fois le garçon tira la natte plus fort et fit perdre à Duo l'équilibre. Il tomba dans le bras gauche du garçon pendant que le bras droit du garçon dégaina l'épée et coupa le ver. "C'est un cauchemar !" Duo gémit, remarquant aussi que plusieurs vers bloquait leur chemin. "Ugh, maintenant je pense que L2 est mieux que cet endroit.... HOAAAA".  
  
Le garçon souleva Duo sur son épaule et commença à courir vers les vers. "Oyyy, arrête ! Tu vas nous tuer tous les deux !" Duo lutta pour se libérer mais la prise du garçon était trop forte. "Garçon stupide, tu vas nous tuer dingue suicidaire !" Le garçon ignora simplement les jurons de Duo et sauta haut.  
  
//QUOI ???? Il a sauté par dessus les vers ???// Duo était surpris. Cela était ressenti plus comme s'ils volaient plutôt que sautaient. Ils atterrirent derrière les vers et le garçon continua à courir, portant Duo sur son épaule. //Il est vraiment rapide. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il était humainement possible de courir aussi vite.// Puis Duo remarqua un gros trou devant eux. "Attention ! Nous allons tomber dans le trou. ARGHHH". Le garçon sauta dans le trou et serra davantage Duo. //Nous allons être foutus.// pensa Duo, mais le garçon atterrit sur ses pieds avec Duo dans ses bras sain et sauf. Même si le garçon avait sauté d'une hauteur d'un immeuble de presque quatre étages, il ne montrait aucun signe de blessures du tout. 'Huh ? Que vient-il juste de se passer ?' Duo cligna des yeux et regarda en haut où les vers se rassemblaient autour de l'entrée du trou.  
  
"Mou otte kuru koto wa nai" *Ces vers ne sauteront pas dedans*  
  
'Huh ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?' Serrant toujours le garçon, Duo mit sa tête en arrière pour fixer le garçon. //Il semble que les vers ne nous poursuivront plus.// Un sentiment de sécurité s'infiltra en Duo et soudain il se sentit qu'il avait très sommeil. Les sentiments permanents d'être choqué, surpris, et effrayé l'avaient épuisé. Ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient le firent juste sentir chaud et protégé. Tandis qu'il baissait la tête et se blottissait dans le cou du garçon, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
"Duo !" Duo se retourna pour voir une femme dans une tenue blanche l'appelant.  
  
"Huh ? S?ur Helen ?"  
  
"Pourquoi as-tu l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu un fantôme, Duo ?"  
  
"Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ?"  
  
"C'est l'orphelinat, ta maison. Est-ce que tu es encore à moitié endormi ?"  
  
"Huh ? Endormi ?........ Mon Dieu, alors toutes ces choses sont juste un rêve !", Duo sauta joyeusement et serra la femme dans ses bras. "Merci mon Dieu ! C'EST JUSTE UN RÊVE !" Duo serra plus fort, il sentit ses cheveux être balayés gentiment par des doigts, "C'est juste un rêve...."  
  
"Whoa, Duo. Tu es lourd !" La femme tomba, emmenant Duo avec elle. Duo atterrit au dessus d'elle et pouvait sentir sa tête contre une poitrine plate.  
  
//Poitrine plate ???// Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il regarda vers le haut et une paire d'yeux bleus rencontra son regard. //Ce n'est pas un rêve !! C'est réel !!!!// Duo espéra qu'il faisait juste un autre cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux, refusant de prendre le fait que c'est réel.  
  
"Omae o korosu" (Dois-je traduire celui-ci ? ^_^;)  
  
Le doux souffle, qui toucha le nez de Duo et cette voix froide ramena Duo à la réalité. Il réalisa ensuite sa position délicate. Son visage était juste à un simple pouce de celui du garçon et le garçon est étendu sur le sol avec Duo au-dessus de lui. "Agh, dés... désolé !" Duo rougit et essaya de se lever mais tomba de côté à la place. Le garçon grogna et se leva. Il dégaina son épée et s'éloigna.  
  
//Que va-t-il faire ?// Duo voulait suivre le garçon mais il trouva son pied bloqué dans ses cheveux. "Depuis quand ai-je défait ma natte ??" Duo était confus et il essaya de natter à nouveau ses cheveux.  
  
Quand Duo finit avec ses cheveux, il se tourna pour trouver que le garçon avait fini de fabriquer un radeau et rengainait son épée. //Il est vraiment rapide ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fabriqué un radeau ?// Duo regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il y avait une rivière souterraine près d'eux et le garçon poussait le radeau dans la rivière maintenant. //Il ne m'a pas laissé quand je suis tombé endormi, je suppose que je peux avoir confiance en lui.// Duo observa le garçon prudemment. Le garçon l'avait sauvé et il ne sentait aucune raison de ne pas faire confiance au garçon.  
  
"Ikuzo" *Allons-y*  
  
"Huh ?? Je ne comprends pas ta langue, tu te souviens ? Ta voix froide et manque de mots n'aident pas beaucoup. Ne peux-tu pas faire des gestes qui montrent ce que tu veux de moi ?"  
  
Le garçon saisit la tresse de Duo et la tira d'un coup sec.  
  
"ITAIIIII, oucchhhh. Je comprends, je comprends. Tu veux que je te suive ?" Duo vint près du garçon, le suivant tandis qu'il marchait sur le radeau. "Eh bien, quand j'ai dit un geste je ne l'attendais pas à ce que tu utilises ma natte. Cela fait mal d'avoir ta natte tirée, tu sais ? Un jour je vais couper cette natte et.... hmmmpph." Soudain Duo trouva sa natte enfoncée dans sa bouche. Duo la cracha. "Est-ce que ça signifie que tu veux que je me taise ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser ma natte. Il semble que tu aies un fétiche des cheveux ou un..."  
  
Le garçon grogna essaya de prendre la natte à nouveau. Duo ferma rapidement sa bouche avec sa main gauche pendant que sa main droite tenait sa natte pour la protéger. Il s'assit sur le radeau gentiment pendant que le garçon contrôlait le radeau avec une perche qu'il avait ramassée pendant que Duo était occupé à natter ses cheveux.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans un tunnel souterrain et doucement la lumière disparut. "Whoaaaaaaa, c'est si sombre ici ! Je ne peux même pas voir mes propres mains. Le tunnel est long de combien ?" Une lumière venant de la direction du garçon attira Duo. Il tourna la tête et vit du feu émanant de la paume du garçon. La mâchoire de Duo s'abaissa tandis que le feu brûla le bâton qu'il tenait dans son autre main, faisant une torche.  
  
"Urusai", dit le garçon pendant qu'il donnait la torche à Duo.  
  
Duo reçu la torche et la fixa. //Salut ? Excuse-moi, d'où venait le feu ? Est-ce de la magie ? Je sais que tu es plus fort qu'un homme ordinaire, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à de la magie//. Duo tourna son regard et fixa le garçon, qui avait tourné le dos à Duo. //Puis-je te faire confiance ?//  
  
Après une minute de silence, Duo ne pouvait pas rester silencieux et commença à parler de nouveau. "Uhmmm". Le garçon tourna la tête vers Duo et le regarda d'un regard furieux. "Je veux juste savoir ton nom. Mon nom est Duo", Duo se pointa lui-même du doigt, "Duo Maxwell".  
  
Le garçon le regardait toujours furieux, rendant Duo nerveux. "C'est vrai ! I run, I hide, but I never lie. Je suis Duo, Duo Maxwell", Duo se pointa encore lui-même du doigt. Et puis il pointa le doigt vers le garçon, "Quel est le tien ?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Uh...oh..." //Est-il fâché ? Est-ce qu'il comprend ?//  
  
Le garçon retourna la tête et murmura, "Shinigami to wa kono se o souran ni michibiku mono nohazu." *La légende dit que Shinigami est la personne qui peut contrôler le monde....*  
  
Duo était totalement confus. "Quoi ?"  
  
"Souzourashii yatsu wa omowanakattana." *Je n'ai jamais pensé que Shinigami était aussi bruyant*  
  
"Huh ? Pardonne-moi ?"  
  
"Ore no na wa Heero. Heero Yuy. " *Mon nom est Heero, Heero Yuy."  
  
"Heero....."  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
Il s'arrêtèrent à un talus et descendirent du radeau.  
  
"Sokoni iro" *Reste ici*, dit Heero à Duo et pointa le sol. //J'espère qu'il comprend.//  
  
Ensuite Heero partit et examina le mur qui bloquait leur chemin. Un bruit d'eau éclaboussant s'entendit derrière lui et il se tourna pour voir Duo sortant d'une flaque. //Je suppose qu'il n'a rien compris du tout.//.  
  
"Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que des flaques étaient si profondes !" Duo maugréa pendant qu'il essayait d'essorer ses vêtements et vit le regard furieux de Heero. "Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je pensais avoir entendu un bruit. Il fait si sombre par ici alors je ne peux pas voir où mon pied a marché...."  
  
//Voilà qu'il recommence.// Heero ouvrit son sac et chercha quelque chose. //Je dois trouver un moyen de le faire taire.//  
  
".... J'aime les ténèbres, mais.... HMPPPHH", Heero mit des vêtements dans la bouche de Duo.  
  
"Kigaero" *Change tes vêtements*  
  
"Huh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce une serviette ?" Duo prit les vêtements et les fixa.  
  
Perdant patience, Heero commença à déboutonner la chemise de Duo. Mais comme la tenue de Duo lui était inconnue, il ne savait pas comment la déboutonner alors cela lui laissa une option. Heero déchira la tenue de Duo.  
  
"ARGHHH, pervers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Duo était surpris, en colère, et embarrassé tout en même temps.  
  
"Kigaero", Heero répéta et pointa les vêtements dans les mains de Duo.  
  
"Tu veux que je me change ? Eh bien, tu n'avais pas à déchirer mes vêtements d'abord. C'est...", cette fois Duo remarqua la main de Heero qui approchait de sa natte. Il se tut d'un coup et marcha pour trouver un endroit sûr pour changer de vêtements.  
  
Heero ne le suivit pas, à la place il s'appuya sur le mur, les bras croisés. //Il semble que je peux utiliser sa natte pour le faire taire......... Ses cheveux sont vraiment soyeux, surtout quand la natte était relâchée.//. Heero se souvint sentir les cheveux soyeux comme de la soie quand Duo était tombé endormi dans ses bras. Il ne savait ce qui lui était passé par la tête mais il trouva ses mains défaisant la natte de Duo et caressant les cheveux. Heero secoua la tête. //Pourquoi ai-je pensé à ses cheveux ? Je ne dois pas penser à des choses sans importance comme ça. Il est Shinigami après tout, celui qui est voulu par tous les dirigeants dans le but de contrôler ce monde.//  
  
"Est-ce la bonne façon de mettre ces vêtements ?" La voix de Duo ramena l'attention de Heero. Il leva les yeux et retint sa respiration.  
  
Duo se tenait devant lui, l'air étourdi dans la tunique violette et les pantalons de cuir noir. Heero grogna et se détacha du mur et se tourna pour y faire face. //Ne pense pas à lui, il est Shinigami.// Heero se concentra et ensuite poussa le mur.  
  
Le mur craqua. //Je ne crois toujours pas que cette personne bruyante est Shinigami.//  
  
Heero poussa plus fort et le mur s'écroula, accueillant la lumière du soleil à entrer. "Wow, finalement je peux voir la lumière du jour," dit Duo.  
  
//Si il est vraiment Shinigami....// Heero fixa Duo qui regardait le ciel bleu. //Un jour..... Je vais le tuer.//  
  
A suivre...  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
J'espère que le début vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas !  
  
Review please !  
  
La traductrice et les persos...  
  
Duo : Hum... Je suis encore une fois embarqué dans une drôle d'histoire. Et puis je suis pas trop courageux là, je hurle et m'enfuis. -_-  
  
Fuu : Mais heureusement ton Hee-chan est là pour te sauver la mise. ^___^  
  
Heero : Et heureusement, parce qu'il en a bien besoin.  
  
Duo : J'espère que je vais pas faire que m'enfuir. Tu sais comment ça va tourner, Fuu-chan ?  
  
Fuu : Mouahahahahaha (rire sadique)  
  
Kaze : Oui, nous le savons. Mais nous ne dirons rien sauf que tu ne t'enfuiras pas toujours.  
  
Duo : Ouf, l'honneur est sauf. Et au fait, Fuu-chan, le casage avec Heero, c'est pour quand ?  
  
Fuu : C'est un secret, je vais pas tout révéler devant les lecteurs !  
  
Heero : A propos de lecteurs, t'aurais pas plutôt des fics à écrire ?  
  
Fuu : Maieuh !! C'est pas de ma faute !! Je sais que j'ai d'autres choses à écrire mais que voulez-vous ? Ca me faisait vraiment envie de traduire cette fic, et je n'abandonnerai pas mes fics commencées, je mettrai la suite dès que possible !  
  
Duo : Allons, Hee-chan, c'est pas grave, elle prend son temps pour essayer de faire de meilleurs histoires.  
  
Heero : *pas convaincu* Bof, tu crois ?  
  
Kaze : Mais oui, ça ne fait aucun doute ! 


	2. Chapitre 02

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)  
  
Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, OOC... Je ne vais pas trop en dire. J'adore cette fic !  
  
Couple : 2+1 est parmi nous, 1+2 pointe à l'horizon ^^  
  
Rating : PG-13... Pour l'instant... Huhuhuhu ! ^_______^  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW sont à leurs proprios légaux, les autres sont à Akuma, et moi je ne possède que la traduction ! Inutile de m'intenter un procès ! J'ai pas un clou !  
  
Note : J'ai découvert cette merveilleuse auteur qu'est Akuma grâce à Lyrashin, à qui je fais tous mes remerciements pour nous faire profiter de ces écrits grâce à ces belles traductions. J'ai adoré Confusion of the Heart, et je profite en ce moment de Cross My Heart ! Merci Lyrashin ! Grâce à elle, j'ai eu envie à mon tour de traduire et de faire connaître une autre fic qui est très longue, mais que j'ai adorée !  
  
Et les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir ^^u...  
  
Kaze : Ca, ça ne fait aucun doute...  
  
Fuu : Arf, mon Autre Moi qui se moque de moi. Je te signale que puisque je bosse dessus, toi aussi !  
  
Kaze : Oups !  
  
Réponse aux reviews : (waw ! 9 reviews rien que sur le premier chapitre !) Miko-Tenshi : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et de tes compliments ! En effet, je connais "Te amo", c'est une fic pleine d'émotions. Est-ce que ta traduction se trouve sur le net ? Parce que je serai ravie de la lire !  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : Ravie que le début t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ^^.  
  
Christine : Waw ! Déjà accro, On peut dire que ça a été rapide ! A vrai dire, traduire me prend du temps mais je fais de mon mieux car j'aime vraiment ça ! Merci de tes compliments !  
  
Mely : J'ai mis du temps à traduire ce nouveau chapitre mais j'espère qua la qualité te fera oublier le temps passé dessus.  
  
Enyo85 : Au moins c'est franc avec toi ! ^^ Merci de tes compliments, j'espère les mériter !  
  
Virginie : Moi aussi c'est une de mes préférées de Akuma, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie quand j'ai voulu me mettre à traduire une de ses fics. Merci de tes encouragements !  
  
ChtiteElfie : Arf, je peux jamais résister aux chibi eyes tout mouillés, me fais pas ça ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.  
  
Pitchoune.Z : J'espère que ma traduction t'aidera à apprécier encore plus cette fic de Akuma qui est vraiment une de mes favorites, si ce n'est ma préférée ^__^.  
  
Kirsten : Je vois que tu as hâte de connaître la suite... Eh bien, la voilà enfin !  
  
From Far Away  
  
Chapitre Deux  
  
"C'est dingue ! Nous n'allons pas y arriver !" Duo jura, il colla sa poitrine plus près du mur et marcha sur le côté comme un crabe. Ils étaient sur une montagne, marchant sur un sentier, qui se trouvait être aussi large qu'un de leurs pieds. Dans leur dos était la montagne, et devant eux ils pouvaient voir un sol couvert d'arbres très loin en bas. Duo essaya de bouger son pied un pas plus près Heero, qui était devant lui. Heero le regarda, levant sa main comme si elle se proposait. Duo prit immédiatement la main offerte. Juste à ce moment une bourrasque de vent souffla si fort qu'elle fit chuter Duo du rebord, tirant Heero avec lui.  
  
//Ce baka ne survivra pas si je le laisse toucher le sol le premier.// Heero grogna et attira Duo dans son étreinte. Il inversa leurs corps de telle sorte que son dos faisait maintenant face aux arbres en dessous tandis Duo était au-dessus de lui. Leur chute fut ralentie par les branches des arbres, et s'arrêta dans une pile de buissons.  
  
"Hn." Heero grogna. //Pourquoi ai-je sauvé ce baka ?// Il regarda Duo qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête enfouie dans le cou de Heero. Heero pouvait ressentir le soufflé doux de Duo contre sa peau.  
  
//Est-ce qu'il s'est encore endormi ?// Inconsciemment, Heero avança sa main pour balayer l'arrière de la tête de Duo. //Ses cheveux donnent l'impression d'être de la soie.// Ensuite Heero bougea sa main vers le bas, saisissant la natte et la caressant. Duo grogna et remua, faisant sortir l'esprit de Heero de ses pensées.  
  
"Ouch !" Duo leva la tête tandis que Heero tirait la natte. "Je suis encore vivant ?" demanda Duo d'un ton sceptique. Il leva les yeux vers la montagne où ils étaient à l'instant. La mâchoire de Duo s'affaissa, "Ca doit au MOINS être une hauteur de 30 étages, et nous respirons encore ?!" Duo vérifia son pouls, juste pour être sûr.  
  
"Itai." Duo sentit sa natte être tirée encore d'un coup sec et il regarda vers le bas pour constater qu'il était au-dessus de Heero, encore. "Whoaa, deux fois en une journée ! Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je... hmmmphhh !!!" Encore, Heero mit la natte dans la bouche de Duo et le repoussa. Il se leva et sentit une douleur dans sa jambe droite. //Hn, elle est seulement démise, rien de sérieux.// Heero s'assit et maintint sa jambe démise, préparé pour la remettre au bon endroit.  
  
Duo avait réussi à retirer sa natte de sa bouche quand il entendit un désagréable 'CRACK'. Il regarda Heero dont les mains étaient toujours sur la jambe incriminée. "Tu as replacé ta propre jambe !????" Duo s'agenouilla près de Heero et mit sa main sur la jambe de Heero. "Ca doit faire très mal." Duo commença à masser la jambe prudemment.  
  
Heero regarda Duo fixement. //Pourquoi ce baka masse ma jambe ? Est-ce qu'il pense que replacer ma jambe me fera très mal ? Hn, j'ai été blessé bien pire que ça.// Inconscient du regard fixe de Heero, Duo continua de masser la jambe. //Ca fait se sentir si bien. Il sait vraiment comment masser et faire sentir une personne si........ NON ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me relaxer et je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de distraction !// Heero secoua la tête et repoussa les mains de Duo. Ensuite il se leva et partit comme si rien n'était arrivé à sa jambe.  
  
Duo le regarda simplement et ensuite il haussa les épaules. "Il semble que tu ne ressens pas la douleur, Heero. Je me demande ce qui te fera tressaillir..." Duo se recula et se leva. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua un jeune homme qui était étendu non loin de lui.  
  
"Heero, il y a un homme là-bas." Duo tira légèrement la tunique de Heero et pointa le doigt vers l'homme.  
  
"Hn." Heero regarda dans la direction que pointait Duo et remarqua aussi l'homme. Il s'approcha de l'homme et l'examina. //Il est inconscient et a de la fièvre. Je vais devoir trouver des herbes pour lui.// Il se tourna vers Duo et pointa le sol.  
  
"Kokoni iro." *Reste ici* Heero s'éloigna, mais Duo le suivit. //Ce baka n'a pas l'air de comprendre.// Heero se retourna et posa son bras gauche sur l'épaule de Duo pendant que son bras droit pointait à nouveau le sol. "Kokoni iro." Heero utilisa une légère pression et donna une petite poussée à l'épaule de Duo.  
  
Duo eut l'air déconcerté pendant un moment mais ensuite il hocha la tête.  
  
//Bien, il comprend.// Heero libéra sa prise et alla chercher les herbes nécessaires.  
  
Duo regarda Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Il comprit ce que Heero voulait qu'il fasse cette fois et tourna son regard vers l'homme. //C'est le premier homme que j'ai rencontré depuis Heero. Peut-être que je peux apprendre leur langue.//  
  
(Puisque Duo veut apprendre la langue, la langue de Heero sera écrite en Français tandis que la langue originale de Duo sera représentée par -- #bla... bla... bla# )  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
"HEEROO !!" La voix de Duo était pleine de peur. Heero bondit à son ton et revint en courant pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. //Dans quoi ce baka s'est- il encore fourré maintenant ? Et pourquoi devrai-je l'aider de toutes façons ?// Heero pouvait voir Duo maintenant. Duo n'était pas seul. Il y avait un homme debout devant lui, tenant une épée, et un animal ressemblant à un rat était posé sur l'épaule de l'homme.  
  
"Tu es le leader de ces voleurs !" La voix d'un autre homme était audible. Cherchant du coin de l'?il, Heero remarqua que l'homme inconscient s'était réveillé mais il semblait que l'homme avait plus de blessures. Heero supposa que l'homme, qui était devant Duo, avait ajouté les dites blessures.  
  
"Tu as réussi à t'enfuir hier mais pas cette fois. Et je vois que tu as un autre ami." Le voleur regarda Duo. "Il semble que celui-là rapportera un bon prix au marché. Ton visage est plutôt beau, voyons comment est ton corps." Heero entendit Duo glapir de panique et le bruit de vêtements déchirés.  
  
Sans réfléchir, Heero se précipita en avant. Un étrange sentiment apparut dans sa poitrine mais Heero ne put pas mettre un nom dessus, ceci étant la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait que personne d'autre ne touche le garçon aux cheveux longs, seul lui pouvait toucher et retenir le beau garçon puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait trouvé. Ou voilà ce qu'il continuait à se dire.  
  
Heero dégaina son épée et la lança vers le voleur.  
  
"Argh !" L'épée toucha le voleur dans l'épaule, Heero enfonça l'épée plus profondément, souhaitant en terminer avec l'homme mais soudain l'homme disparut. La mâchoire de Duo s'affaissa quand il vit le voleur se matérialiser très loin de Heero.  
  
"Comment oses-tu me blesser, tu paieras pour ça, la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons." Après avoir dit ça, le voleur disparut à nouveau.  
  
L'esprit de Duo essaya de réaliser ce qui venait juste de se passer. Le voleur avait déchiré ses vêtements et téléporté deux fois. Personne à L2 non plus ne pouvait faire ça, vraiment aucun *humain* ne pouvait faire ça. Il avait seulement lu quelque chose à propos de la téléportation dans des bandes dessinées de Science Fiction et des romans. Et maintenant un homme faisait un numéro de téléportation devant lui. Choqué, surpris, et effrayé, il commença à trembler. Heero ne semblait pas surpris. Son visage froid n'avait pas changé quand il vit le voleur se téléporter. Il fixa seulement l'endroit où le voleur avait disparu et ensuite se tourna pour regarder vers Duo, et remarqua le tremblement.  
  
Heero était déconcerté, il n'était jamais doué pour traiter les sentiments. Il continua de regarder Duo et quand il ne vit aucun signe d'apaisement, Heero sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter le tremblement. Il s'approcha de Duo, éleva le bras droit vers le dos de la tête de Duo et son autre main entoura la taille de Duo, attirant le garçon tremblant dans son étreinte.  
  
S'enfonçant dans l'étreinte de Heero, Duo se sentait au chaud et en sécurité. Il leva ses bras et retourna l'étreinte, se serrant plus près de la source chaude qu'était le corps de Heero. "Heero...." Duo soupira et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero. Ses tremblements avaient cessé mais Duo ne voulait toujours pas s'éloigner. Pas quand il recevait l'affection, de plus elle venait du garçon dont les yeux bleus rendait son pouls plus rapide chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il était impossible qu'il la laisse partir. Il ferma les yeux et sentit le pouls de Heero faire un rythme régulier avec son propre pouls.  
  
Heero serra fermement Duo dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir la peau nue de Duo toucher son corps et les cheveux de Duo effleurer son cou. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti qu'une étreinte pouvait être si bonne et si confortable car il n'avait jamais été serré auparavant. Il était perdu dans les sentiments qu'il venait juste de découvrir.  
  
"Uhm.... excusez-moi...." Une voix d'homme brisa la position paisible entre eux. Heero grogna et s'éloigna de l'étreinte. Duo fut étourdi pendant un moment puis ensuite sourit d'un air penaud.  
  
"Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous interrompre, mais j'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide. Ma jambe est cassée et je ne peux pas monter dans ma charrette." L'homme pointa la charrette près de lui. Heero souleva l'homme dans la charrette et donna un coup aux jarrets du cheval pendant que Duo soignait les blessures de l'homme.  
  
"Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ta langue est différente," dit l'homme à Duo. Duo le fixa simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou comment réagir.  
  
"Sa famille entière a été tuée, et je l'ai trouvé hier. Il m'a suivi depuis ce moment-là," dit Heero à l'homme.  
  
"Tu es vraiment gentil alors. Oh ouais, j'ai quelque chose pour lui." L'homme chercha dans sa charrette. Il sortit des tuniques. "Heh, en fait je suis un marchant. Regarde ces tuniques. Elles vous iront parfaitement à tous les deux. Je te les donnerai pour 100 crédits."  
  
Heero leva un sourcil, "................ 75."  
  
"Quoi ? Comment peux-tu encore marchander avec une personne blessée ?" Le marchant essaya d'agir innocemment.  
  
"Depuis qu'il y a un homme qui facture son propre sauveur." Heero prit les vêtements et les tendit à Duo.  
  
"Kigaero," dit Heero, espérant que Duo comprendrait.  
  
A sa grande surprise Duo hocha la tête et mit une des tuniques. Ensuite Duo dit, "Kigaero."  
  
"Wow, il essaie d'apprendre notre langue," dit le marchant. Heero regarda juste Duo. Il semble qu'il avait sous-estimé le garçon natté.  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
"Whoaaaaaa...." Il faisait nuit quand ils entrèrent dans un village et Duo était stupéfait. Il remarqua que les maisons étaient construites de pierre et que presque tous les hommes portaient des tuniques, mais ils n'étaient pas munis d'une épée comme Heero.  
  
Heero arrêta la charrette devant une maison. Il descendit d'un bond et frappa à la porte.  
  
"Quoi ?" Un gros homme ouvrit la porte. Il regarda Heero qui se tourna pour regarder la charrette. L'homme remarqua le marchant blessé et ouvrit largement sa porte. "Un autre patient huh ? Entrez."  
  
"Merci, Docteur," dit le marchant tandis que Duo l'aidait à entrer. "Et que voulez-vous dire par 'un autre patient' ?"  
  
"Beaucoup de soldats sont venus ici cet après-midi. Il semble qu'ils ont été assommés par la force d'un pouvoir plus grand."  
  
"Pourquoi y a-t-il beaucoup de soldats dans ce village de toute façon ?", demanda le marchant.  
  
"Eh bien, beaucoup de prophètes ont dit que Shinigami était apparu dans la forêt dorée près de ce village mais quelqu'un l'a pris. Alors les soldats d'autres royaumes se sont accusés les uns les autres et ont fini par se battre." dit le docteur pendant qu'il nettoyait les blessures.  
  
"Shinigami ??? La seule personne qui peut invoquer le Perfect Soldier ? Le- dit monstre, qui a le plus grand pouvoir de destruction ? " Le marchant était surpris.  
  
"Oui, Shinigami. Je me demande de quoi il a l'air et quel genre de monstre est le Perfect Soldier," dit le docteur pendant qu'il bandait le marchant.  
  
Duo écouta leur conversation, mais ne comprit pas de quoi ils parlaient. Il réussit seulement à attraper quelques mots comme Shinigami et Perfect Soldier. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Heero qui était appuyé près de la porte et découvrit que le garçon aux cheveux courts se tendit quand le docteur et le marchant dirent le mot "monstre".  
  
Son regard fut interrompu par un toc dur à la porte. Des soldats ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent.  
  
"Nous avons entendu dire que des étrangers étaient chez vous," dit un des soldats qui semblait être leur leader.  
  
"Oui, les voilà. Les garçons ont amené cet homme blessé. Il semble que les voleurs les ont attaqués durant leur voyage," dit le docteur.  
  
"Un marchant et deux garçons.... ils ont l'air suspects." Le leader fixa Heero bizarrement et ensuite se tourna vers ses homes, "Vous deux vérifiez la charrette dehors et le reste inspectez l'homme et le garçon aux cheveux longs pendant que j'interroge l'autre garçon." A son ordre, les soldats se déplacèrent.  
  
Duo vit des soldats approcher. Il regarda Heero qui souleva son doigt et pointa le sol. Comprenant que Heero lui ordonnait de rester calme, il laissa les soldats les contrôler le marchant et lui.  
  
Le leader lécha sa lèvre supérieure et approcha d'Heero.  
  
"A en juger par tes vêtements, tu es un guerrier. Est-ce exact ?" demanda le leader à Heero.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Je te pose une question, jeune homme," le leader prit le menton de Heero et le souleva, "réponds à la question."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Bon garçon. Maintenant ouvre tes vêtements."  
  
Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent.  
  
"Quoi ? Est-ce que tu caches quelque chose sous ta tunique ?" Le leader eut un sourire narquois, sa main descendant sur le cou de Heero maintenant.  
  
Heero grogna et ouvrit sa tunique, révélant un corps bien muscle. Duo retint son souffle. Parfait était un mot qui décrivait ce que Duo pensait de Heero maintenant. Corps parfait, muscles parfaits, torse parfait...... Duo secoua la tête //NON NON NON !!! N'y penses pas !!!..... mais son corps est vraiment superbe....// Duo était en train de combattre avec son propre esprit.  
  
"En tant que guerrier, ton corps n'est pas décevant." Le leader bougea sa main vers la bas du cou de Heero vers le torse de Heero. Duo respirait plus rapidement maintenant, il voulait être à la place du leader, touchant le corps de Heero. Il pouvait voir le leader caresser les muscles fermes et 'accidentellement' effleurer un des mamelons. Duo se sentait en colère et jaloux en même temps. En colère parce qu'il n'était pas celui qui touchait Heero et jaloux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher Heero comme le leader le faisait en ce moment.  
  
Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, Heero s'empara brusquement de la main du leader, qui errait sur son torse, avec sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite leva l'épée du leader contre le cou de l'homme. "Et en tant que guerrier, je peux te tuer facilement." La voix de Heero était dangereuse. Le leader sentit l'épée sur son cou et son visage devint blanc.  
  
La pièce fut silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le leader parle nerveusement, "Je crois que tu es vraiment un guerrier."  
  
Heero libéra la main du leader et déplaça son épée de la gorge du leader.  
  
"Allons-y." Le leader quitta la maison aussi vite qu'il pouvait, suivi de près par les autres soldats.  
  
Heero grogna et remit sa tunique ensuite il marcha là où étaient Duo et le marchant. Ils remirent rapidement leur mâchoire, qui étaient tombées à leur insu quand ils avaient vu la rapidité et l'adresse de Heero, à leur place d'origine.  
  
"Nous allons loger dans une auberge, je présume que vous allez passer la nuit ici." Heero regarda le marchant et ensuite regarda le docteur.  
  
"Uhm oui, je dois toujours soigner sa jambe cassée." Dit le docteur nerveusement.  
  
Heero hocha la tête et ensuite tira Duo à l'extérieur de la maison.  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
#Heero, tu es vraiment génial. Est-ce que t'as vu le regard sur le visage de l'homme quand tu tenais sa propre épée contre sa gorge ? Son visage ressemblait à un morceau de coton ! Je parie qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que tu ferais ça...# Duo parla le long du chemin. Heero, qui ne comprenait pas la langue de Duo, en eut assez. //Est-ce que ce baka n'est jamais fatigué de parler ?// Il lança un regard furieux à Duo et dit "Omae o korosu !"  
  
Duo se rappela qu'il avait entendu les mots une fois et il essaya de répéter les mots, "Onna... o... kisu.." *Je vais embrasser une fille*  
  
"Omae o korosu !"  
  
"Omae.. o.. kisu" *Je vais t'embrasser*  
  
Le visage rouge, Heero lança un regard furieux au garçon natté, "OMAE O KOROSU !" "Omae... o... korosu." Duo sourit, cette fois il avait réussi à dire les bons mots.  
  
Heero le fixa juste, sidéré tandis que le sourire de Duo s'agrandit. Ensuite il soupira et marcha vers l'auberge tandis qu'il marmonnait, "Pourquoi ai-je sauvé ce baka....."  
  
Duo le fixa juste d'une façon désorientée et innocente.  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*  
  
J'espère que ça vous vous a plu. Un petit chapitre pour Noël, j'espère que ça vous aura fait plaisir, moi en tout cas, je m'amuse bien à traduire ^^.  
  
Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas ! Review please !  
  
La traductrice et les persos...  
  
Fuu : Enfin... Le deuxième chapitre est terminé !  
  
Duo : T'en as mis du temps !  
  
Kaze : Dis donc ! Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à le faire toi-même !  
  
Duo : Vas-y, file-moi le clavier !  
  
Fuu : Pas question ! J'ai pas envie que tu refasses le scénario !  
  
Heero : Tout à fait d'accord !  
  
Duo : Hee-chan... T__T  
  
Heero : C'est pas que ça serait pas intéressant, mais je suis pas sûr que les lecteurs et la traductrice seraient d'accord.  
  
*va serrer son Duo-chan dans ses bras*  
  
Fuu : Bon puisque les deux chouchous se papouillent, revenons-en à nos moutons. *relit encore une fois certains passages* Hummmm...  
  
Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Kaze : Elle essaie de se retenir mais elle y arrive pas !  
  
Fuu : Fu... Ahahahahahahahahaha !!!  
  
Pendant que la traductrice se tord de rire, son Yami va prendre sa place.  
  
Duo : Moi je trouve pas ça drôle !  
  
Kaze : Je crois que Heero non plus, surtout à la fin. *sourire en coin*  
  
Heero : C'est ça qui la fait rire comme ça ?  
  
Kaze : Oui, faut bien avouer que Duo qui se trompe en répétant les mots, c'est assez marrant.  
  
Duo : De toutes façons, je suis toujours la victime ! C'est parce que c'est une sadique qu'elle a choisi cette histoire !  
  
Kaze : Bien sûr que non ! Si c'était moi qui l'avais choisie, on aurait sûrement beaucoup moins rigolé, enfin ça dépend qui ! Niark !  
  
Heero : Finalement, on a de la chance que ce soit Fuu qui ait choisi...  
  
Duo : Sûrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous attend dans la suite ?  
  
Kaze : Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! A bientôt !! 


	3. Chapitre 03

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)

Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, OOC, fusion avec Kanata Kara. J'adore cette fic !

Couple : 21 fait son chemin, 12 pointe à l'horizon

Rating : PG-13... Pour l'instant... Huhuhuhu !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW et KK ne sont ni à moi ni à Akuma, moi je ne possède que la traduction !

Note de l'auteur : Okay, c'est la première fanfic crossover que j'ai jamais écrite. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de mettre Heero et Duo dans le monde de Kanata Kara. J'ai découvert que les personnages dans ce manga sont vraiment comme Heero et Duo. L'un peut survivre après avoir sauté d'une falaise qui est presque aussi haute qu'un immeuble de 30 étages et le besoin de l'autre est de toujours parler et parler. Alors voilà la fic, enjoy

Note de la traductrice : Les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir u...

Merci à **squallinou**, **Enyo85**, **lu** (pour les 3 reviews ), **Pitchoune.Z**, **Miko-Tenshi**, **kikioutou**, **zaz** (jai pas trouvé le vocabulaire, c'est une traduction, je ne fais que reprendre ce qui était déjà dans la fic en anglais), **kirsten** et **lou** pour leurs reviews. Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et pardonnez-moi pour tout ce retard, je suis vraiment désolée !!!

From Far Away

Chapitre Trois

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge et Heero découvrit que l'auberge était pleine de soldats et de mercenaires qui était venus chercher Shinigami.

"Je suis désolé, mais il nous reste seulement une chambre avec un seul lit," dit l'aubergiste.

"Bien, je prendrai ça."

"La chambre est au deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche." L'aubergiste remit la clé à Heero.

Duo regarda tandis que Heero prenait la clé et se dirigeait vers des escaliers, il laissa échapper un soupir et suivit Heero. Une fois que Heero eut ouvert la porte, Duo remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans le coin de la chambre. Cela alarma Duo juste un peu. Duo resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, déconcerté.

Heero prit quelques vêtements de son sac, et remarqua Duo se tenant toujours à l'extérieur de la chambre, l'air confus. Il tira Duo dans la chambre et verrouilla la porte, tandis qu'il tendait les vêtements à Duo. "Kigaero."

Duo était vraiment déconcerté, même encore davantage que quelques secondes plus tôt, Heero venait juste de lui demander de changer encore de vêtements. Il regarda Heero, essayant d'obtenir une explication, mais Heero l'ignora et il commença à ouvrir sa propre tunique et retirer ses bottes. Quand Heero commença à baisser son pantalon, l'esprit de Duo lui ordonna de tourner le dos mais son corps refusa d'obéir. Duo fixa et retint sa respiration tandis que Heero retirait son pantalon. Il ne sut pas s'il devait être content ou déçu quand il vit que Heero portait encore un spandex noir, qui couvrait le bas de son corps de la taille à mi-cuisse. Mais le spandex était comme une seconde peau tandis que Duo fixait le corps parfait devant lui.

Heero s'assit sur le lit et sortit un débardeur vert de son sac puis l'enfila. Il regarda ensuite Duo qui se tenait toujours dans la même position où il était et le fixant ahuri. "Duo..." Remarquant le ton dangereux dans la voix de Heero, Duo commença rapidement à changer de vêtements. Heero grogna juste et s'étendit sur le lit, fermant les yeux.

Maintenant que vais-je faire avec lui ? J'étais supposé le tuer quand j'en aurai la possibilité.....Heero sentit Duo l'approcher et il ouvrit les yeux. Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que cette splendide personne serait Shinigami.Heero fixa les yeux violets qui semblaient si déconcertés. Duo avait changé ses vêtements pour une toge sans manches et un pantalon ample. Ses bras musclés étaient visibles, indiquant qu'il était plutôt fort pour un garçon de son âge.

Heero se déplaça vers le côté gauche du lit et pointa le côté opposé, faisant signe à Duo de dormir là. Duo avait toujours l'air incertain. Le lit était supposé être occupé par une personne pas deux. S'il rejoignait Heero sur le lit, Duo était sûr qu'il y aurait très peu d'espace séparant leurs corps. Mais Heero ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Duo continua de fixer Hero, ce qui rendit Heero impatient, alors il tira Duo sur le lit. La panique était visible dans ces immenses yeux violets, tandis que Duo essayait de se lever, mais Heero bougea sa main au-dessus du garçon natté, poussant Duo sur le lit. Duo babilla pour cacher sa nervosité. #Uh, Heero. Je ne pense pas que ce lit sera suffisant pour nous deux, pourquoi ne demandons-nous pas une autre chambre ? Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour payer la chambre ? J'ai de l'argent mais je ne sais pas s'il peut être utilisé dans ton monde alors... hmpppphhhhh.# Eh bien, qu'y avait-il d'autre là que Heero pouvait utiliser pour faire taire la bouche de Duo excepté sa natte ?

"Dors." Duo entendit les paroles de Heero mais il ne comprit toujours pas la signification derrière elles. Il regarda Heero et découvrit que le garçon aux cheveux courts s'était renversé de son côté. Heero ferma les yeux et pas longtemps après, Duo entendit de doux ronflements.

Diable, comment peut-il s'endormir si vite. Je ne peux pas le croire, je le connais tout juste depuis quelques heures et pourtant je partage le même lit que lui. Ce matin je marchais encore sur le sol de L2 et maintenant je suis dans un autre monde, dormant avec l'étranger qui m'a sauvé plus tôt.Duo tourna la tête et fixa le dos mince du garçon aux cheveux courts. Tandis que la fatigue commença à dominer son corps, Duo s'endormit aussi, ignorant qu'il s'était rapproché de Heero.

Le matin vint et Heero ouvrit les yeux à la sensation de quelque chose de chaud sur son torse. Il regarda vers le bas et trouva le garçon aux cheveux châtaigne pelotonné contre lui. Si innocent...... comment peut-il me faire confiance si vite ? Shinigami, si seulement tu savais que j'étais venu pour te tuer à ce moment-là..........A contre-cœur, Heero écarta la source de chaleur et se leva. Il marcha vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce et regarda en bas. Les soldats étaient sur leurs chevaux respectifs, prêts à partir. Quelques mercenaires avaient commencé à s'éloigner. Bien, il semble qu'ils ont abandonné l'idée de trouver Shinigami.Au même moment, Heero sentit son corps devenir faible et gémit. Pas maintenant !Il se serra lui-même et commença à haleter.

"Heero ?" Heero tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix. Duo se frotta les yeux et s'assit lentement. Heero sentit ses jambes lâcher et il s'effondra avec un bruit sonore. Duo, surpris, sauta du lit immédiatement.

#Heero ! Que s'est-il passé ?# Duo était terrifié et surpris. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Heero et vit le garçon secouer la tête comme l'assurant que tout allait bien. Mais Heero n'allait définitivement pas bien. Il haletait et semblait très faible. Duo ramassa le garçon haletant et découvrit que Heero était bien trop léger.

"Duo... omae.... o... koro.. su..." Heero lança un regard furieux. Il voulait lutter mais son corps était trop faible.

#Peu importe, je ne comprends pas les mots de toute façon.# Duo étendit le garçon sur le lit. #Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as besoin d'un docteur tout de suite.# Il fit quelques gestes, essayant de représenter la silhouette du médecin. #Je vais aller le chercher, alors reste ici. 'kay ?#

Bien sûr, Heero n'avait pas compris ce que Duo avait dit. Le garçon à présent faible essaya de se redresser, mais Duo le poussa rapidement et le renversa à nouveau sur le lit et il essaya de fouiller sa mémoire pour trouver des mots que Heero pourrait comprendre. Duo pointa le lit et dit "Kokoni iro."

Heero était abasourdi. Duo venait juste de lui demander de rester dans le lit. Remarquant la surprise de Heero, Duo sut que Heero avait compris les mots. Il sortit rapidement pour trouver le docteur, laissant Heero, qui était toujours sans voix.

Les minutes passèrent et Heero commença à se demander où le baka natté était parti. Il se força à se redresser, s'appuyant contre le dosseret. Le simple mouvement le fit encore haleter. Après avoir attendu encore deux ou trois minutes, Duo entra, amenant deux hommes avec lui. Le premier Heero le reconnut comme le médecin mais le deuxième homme lui était inconnu.

"Par exemple, vous avez l'air si pâle." Le docteur s'assit près de lui. "Pas étonnant que ce garçon ait eu l'air si inquiet. Il m'a tiré tout le long du chemin et a continué à babiller cette étrange langue." Le docteur prit le bras de Heero, essayant de contrôler son pouls mais Heero retira son bras.

"Pas besoin de me contrôler. J'y suis habitué. J'ai une perte d'énergie pendant environ une journée. Cela arrive seulement une fois par an cependant."

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de maladie," s'étonna le docteur.

"C'est vrai. Alors il est inutile de me contrôler. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est attendre que ça passe."

"Alors vous êtes faible, huh ?" L'autre homme parla enfin. "J'ai entendu du marchant que vous avez réussi à blesser Rashid alors je suis venu vous demander d'éliminer tous les voleurs. Mais je découvre que vous êtes faible au contraire."

"Rashid ?" Heero regarda l'homme d'un air vide.

"Rashid est le leader des voleurs, ceux que vous avez battus hier. Lui et les autres voleurs se sont appelés les Manganacs et attaquent souvent ce village. J'espérais que vous pourriez nous aider avec ce supplice mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez faire cette tache !" L'homme parla fort, inconscient de Duo qui fronçait les sourcils et le fixait.

"Maire, il est malade. Ne parlez pas trop fort." Le docteur avertit l'homme qui s'avéra être le maire du village.

"Combien ?"

Ensemble, le docteur et le maire levèrent les yeux vers Heero, "hein ?"

"Combien allez-vous me payer ?"

Les deux fixaient Heero maintenant. Finalement, le docteur parla puisque le maire fixait toujours le garçon pale avec incrédulité. "5000 crédits."

"Ninmu Ryokai."

"QUOI ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous êtes faible et...."

Duo s'interposa entre Heero et le maire, levant sa main pour faire signe au maire d'arrêter de parler. #Arrêtez ! Il est malade et votre forte voix ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux.# Il semblait un peu en colère. Derrière lui, Heero fixait le garçon natté. Il était aussi surpris que le maire mais savait que Duo essayait de le protéger. Shinigami essaie de me protéger..... comme c'est ironique....Il prit une inspiration et commença à parler.

"Maire, donnez-moi une journée pour récupérer ensuite je promets que j'éliminerai tous les voleurs."

"Comment saurai-je que vous n'allez pas juste prendre l'argent et fuir ?"

"Vous pouvez me payer ensuite." Le maire fut sans voix pour une fois et ainsi finit leur conversation. Tandis que le docteur et le maire sortaient, Heero glissa du dosseret pour reposer sur le lit. Il haletait. La conversation précédente avait pris la plus grande partie de son énergie. Oublieux de Duo qui le regardait avec inquiétude, Heero ferma les yeux tandis que les ténèbres le réclamaient.

Duo était très inquiet. Il s'assit sur le sol, près du lit et continua à regarder le garçon endormi.

######################

A l'extérieur de la ville, la troupe de soldats qui s'en allait affrontait un homme. L'homme avait de longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu glace promettaient la mort à tous ceux qui essayait de se frotter à lui. L'homme regarda les soldats blessés et sourit d'un air narquois. "Alors vous êtes les soldats que j'ai battus hier. Les gars vous étiez pitoyables. Mais au moins, je sais que Shinigami n'était pas avec vous. Il ne voudrait jamais être avec des gens faibles comme vous." A ses mots, un soldat furieux chargea, dégainant son épée. "Comment oses-tu te moquer de nous ?"

L'homme sourit simplement avec malveillance tandis qu'il levait sa main. Sa paume fit face au soldat furieux. "Baka." Une boule de lumière sortit de sa main et attaqua le soldat. "Pouah, la tête !" Les autres soldats dirent d'une voix entrecoupée tandis que la tête du soldat furieux disparut avec l'explosion. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes alors que le corps sans tête tombait sur le sol. Ils regardèrent l'homme blond et leur peur et horreur étaient clairement visibles sur leurs visages.

L'homme blond enjamba le corps mort et reprit sa marche alors qu'il souriait d'un air suffisant. "Y a-t-il d'autres idiots qui veulent se frotter à moi ?" Les soldats s'effacèrent rapidement alors que l'homme les dépassait. De la colère mêlée de peur se peignait sur leur visages. Il rit à leur réaction. "Je suis Zechs Marquise. N'hésitez pas à m'attaquer si vous êtes prêts à rencontrer votre créateur." A l'insu de Zechs et des soldats, le leader des voleurs, celui que Heero avait vaincu, regardait la scène d'un lieu plus élevé.. "Il peut être utilisé........" Un sourire se forma sur Rashid.

######################

"Mère ?" Un garçon de huit ans aux cheveux bruns désordonnés cherchait dans les ténèbres. "Mère, où es-tu ?" Une femme apparut devant lui, mais elle regarda le garçon avec peur et haine. La petite main du garçon se tendit vers la femme, qui tressaillit et recula.

"Ne me touche pas ! Et ne t'approche jamais de moi !"

"Mère ?" Le visage du garçon était un mélange de tristesse et de douleur.

"Ne m'appelles pas mère ! Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Oh qu'ai-je fait ? Ma cupidité m'a fait accepter de te porter en échange de la richesse que j'ai reçue." La femme pleura convulsivement et disparut dans les ténèbres avant que la main du garçon ne réussisse à la toucher. Le garçon regarda autour de lui et découvrit les villageois l'entourant. Ils regardaient le garçon avec dégoût et peur.

"Restez loin de lui." Le garçon pouvait entendre les mots murmurés entre les villageois alors qu'ils s'éloignaient et disparaissaient, le laissant seul dans les ténèbres.

"Il n'est pas humain."

"Un démon froid et sans cœur."

"C'est un monstre."

"Bête !"

Soudain, une grande ombre noire avec deux larges yeux blancs apparut derrière le garçon.

Les yeux de Heero s'ouvrirent brusquement. Son corps était plein de sueur et il haletait. Les yeux bleu prussien aperçurent le plafond. "Un rêve........" murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Je ne peux pas laisser le passé me hanter pour toujours.Heero tourna la tête et laissa sortir un petit gasp (1) quand il vit un visage à seulement un pouce (2) du sien. Il semblait que Duo s'était assoupi en regardant Heero.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts fut encore plus surpris quand il découvrit sa main droite entrelacée avec celle de Duo. Qu'a fait ce baka ? Est-il inquiet pour moi ?............ inquiet ?........ Quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi ?Les yeux de Heero s'adoucirent et il regarda tristement le garçon endormi. Comme c'est ironique....... J'ai toujours désiré une personne qui se soucierait de moi...... mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait Shinigami..........

Heero se détourna mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne lâcha pas la main de Duo. Au contraire il pressa doucement la main et sentit la main se resserrer. Heero soupira, se sentant tellement en sécurité et au chaud. Depuis combien de temps me suis-je endormi ?Le jeune guerrier remarqua que la bougie avait été allumée, montrant qu'il faisait sombre à l'extérieur. Le bruit d'un fracas et de coups violents l'alarmèrent. Heero dénoua rapidement sa main et saisit son épée, qui reposait près de lui, tandis que des bruits de pas approchaient de leur chambre.

La porte fut violemment ouverte tandis que des hommes l'enfonçait. "Le voilà ! Exactement comme le boss a dit." Un homme brandit son épée vers Heero seulement pour rencontrer une surface plate tandis que Heero évitait l'épée, poussant un Duo à demi éveillé dans le coin durant le processus. Heero resserra sa prise sur l'épée et attaqua, tuant deux hommes d'un mouvement. Les autres s'arrêtèrent net tandis qu'ils voyaient leurs amis assommés en une seule seconde.

La peur et l'hésitation se peignirent sur leurs visages mais elles disparurent rapidement quand les hommes virent Heero tomber à genoux, haletant et utilisant son épée pour empêcher son corps de s'effondre sur le sol. "Eh bien, il semble qu'il n'est pas si fort que dans la description du boss." Un homme s'avança, épée en main.

"Vous êtes les Manganacs qui ont causé le chaos par ici récemment, hein ?" Heero se força à parler aussi calmement qu'il pouvait. Il était bien conscient que l'énergie qu'il avait gagné en dormant s'épuisait rapidement.

"Ouais, nous sommes ici pour te donner une leçon pour avoir blessé Rashid, notre boss. Attaquez !" Les hommes chargèrent.

Heero grogna. "Essayez si vous pouvez !" Il roula en avant, tailladant deux hommes. Avant que les autres ne puissent cligner des yeux, Heero se retourna et en tua deux autres dans le processus. Néanmoins, son énergie était épuisée et il y avait trop d'hommes à tuer en peu de temps.

Depuis le coin de la pièce, Duo, qui était pleinement éveillé, regardait les voleurs entourer Heero, qui respirait difficilement et s'appuyait contre le mur pour un appui. "Heero !!" Sans réfléchir, Duo bondit et donna un coup de poing à un des voleurs, qui était prêt à attaquer Heero. Des années en tant que garnement des rues avant d'avoir été mis dans un orphelinat avaient appris à Duo comment se battre. Néanmoins cette action attira l'attention des voleurs sur lui. Un voleur courut vers Duo. "Maudit gamin, je vais te tuer d'abord."

Duo ! Non !Utilisant tout le pouvoir qu'il lui restait, Heero sauta haut au-dessus des voleurs et donna un coup de pied à celui qui attaquait Duo. Comment cela peut-il être ainsi.......Heero ramassa Duo d'une seule main puisque son autre main tenait l'épée et courut vers la fenêtre. Pourquoi ai-je aidé ce baka ?Le bruit du bris de la fenêtre s'entendit alors que Heero sautait. Je suis supposé être reconnaissant si Shinigami était tué.

"Il a sauté du deuxième étage. Il veut se suicider ?" Un des voleurs cria tandis que les autres étaient toujours surpris de l'action de Heero. "Allez, descendons. Il n'a pas pu s'échapper dans son état actuel et je parie que cette chute a empiré son état." Commanda l'autre voleur et les voleurs descendirent rapidement, en utilisant les escaliers bien sûr.

#Heero, est-ce que ça va ?# Duo était inquiet. Il avait atterri sur le sol en sécurité, grâce à Heero. Mais le-dit garçon n'allait pas bien. Il reposait sur le sol, aspirant l'air anormalement. Heero regarda Duo, dont les yeux le regardaient avec inquiétude. Ma mission quand je suis allé dans cette forêt dorée était de le tuer.......Il leva la main et caressa le visage en forme de cœur. Il ne sait rien de tout ça....... et pourtant il doit supporter ce destin maudit.......

"Pars. Trouve un endroit où te cacher. Je ne peux plus te protéger." Murmura Heero et il poussa Duo par l'épaule en lui indiquant de partir.

"Heero.." Duo était vraiment inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Heero voulait qu'il fasse et il entendait les bruits de pas les approchant. Les méchants arrivent. Je dois l'aider.

Duo fixa le garçon sous lui. Heero haletait toujours et devenait plus faible. "Pars Duo, laisse-moi juste ici." Sa voix était à peine audible et pourtant il essayait encore de repousser Duo. Au moins, si je meurs, tu ne seras pas Shinigami...A sa surprise, Heero se sentit soulevé. "Duo....?" Heero n'avait jamais pensé que Duo pouvait le porter. Il semblait que le garçon natté n'était pas aussi faible que son apparence le laissait penser.

Le garçon natté le ramassa. Duo amena Heero dans une allée sombre, se cachant derrière les tonneaux et caisses tandis que les bruits de pas dépassaient l'allée. Duo soupira de soulagement quand les bruits de pas diminuèrent et tourna son attention vers le garçon sur ses genoux. Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux courts étaient clos et il tremblait. Maudite nuit froide.Jura Duo et il enlaça Heero, partageant sa chaleur corporelle. Heero avait sûrement froid puisqu'il était toujours vêtu seulement d'un débardeur et du spandex, tandis que Duo avait sa longue tunique sans manches et un pantalon mais, ensuite Heero sentit la chaleur l'envelopper.

Heero ouvrit ses yeux seulement pour voir un cou fin, qui était seulement à un pouce de son nez. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Duo et ses battements de cœur réguliers. Le garçon natté le serrait contre lui comme s'il le protégeait de toute blessure. Si chaud et confortable. Est-ce que cela ressemblait à ça quand j'étais câliné par Mère ?....Heero se blottit plus près de Duo et sentit son énergie récupérer lentement. Duo baissa les yeux vers le garçon dans ses bras. Il semble si fragile et vulnérable maintenant.Inconsciemment, sa main remonta et caressa la joue douce de Heero. Le-dit garçon leva les yeux et fixa Duo de ses profonds yeux bleus. "Heero...." Duo se sentit attiré par ses yeux tandis qu'il se penchait plus près de Heero.

A suivre. . .

######################

J'espère que ça vous vous a plu. Un petit chapitre de plus, j'espère que ça vous aura fait plaisir, moi en tout cas, je m'amuse bien à traduire .

Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas ! Review please !

La traductrice et les persos...

Duo : Non !!! Non !!! TT

Fuu : Et siiiii !!

Duo : Noooooooon ! Ca peut pas s'arrêter làààààààà !!!

Fuu & Kaze : Huhuhuhu !!

Duo : -- Elles font peur quand elles sont d'accord ces deux-là.

Heero : Hum ! Il va me faire quoi là ? ôo

Duo : T'embrasser pardi !

Kaze : Tu crois ?

Duo : Hum, j'aime pas ce ton plein de sous-entendus... Je veux mon bisou !!

Fuu : Tu l'auras, t'inquiètes !

Kaze : Mais quant à savoir quand... Hu hu hu hu ! (-- attention, ceci est un sourire sadique)

Heero : Elles sont folles ! --;;

Duo : Onee-chan !! Non seulement tu es sadique mais tu as été trèèèèèèèès lente sur ce chapitre !!

Fuu : Je sais ! Et je m'excuse encore une fois auprès des lecteurs... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai cru que j'en verrai jamais le bout !! Mais je promets que le prochain sera publié beaucoup plus rapidement !

Les notes pas forcément inutiles de la traductrice :

1 : Comment ça, ça n'existe pas ?

Kaze : C'est intraduisible autrement... Et puis c'est compréhensible, non ?

2 : Un pouce = 2,54 cm, en gros c'est vachement près quoi !

Du 25 Octobre 2003 au 29 Juin 2004.


	4. Chapitre 04

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)

Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, OOC... Je ne vais pas trop en dire... J'adore cette fic !

Couple : 21 fait son chemin, 12 s'approche

Rating : PG-13... Pour l'instant... Huhuhuhu !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW et KK ne sont ni à moi ni à Akuma, moi je ne possède que la traduction !

Note de l'auteur : Okay, c'est la première fanfic crossover que j'ai jamais écrite. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de mettre Heero et Duo dans le monde de Kanata Kara. J'ai découvert que les personnages dans ce manga sont vraiment comme Heero et Duo. L'un peut survivre après avoir sauté d'une falaise qui est presque aussi haute qu'un immeuble de 30 étages et le besoin de l'autre est de toujours parler et parler. Alors voilà la fic, enjoy

Note de la traductrice : Les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir u...

Merci à **Yuna Chan 02** (je bosse toujours sur Cassé mais j'ai quelques blocages sur certains passages, désolée), **Pitchoune.Z**, **lu**, **Lyrashin** (merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche. Je fais de mon mieux pour que la traduction soit correcte. Oui, je connais The Devil, elle est géniale. Le démon gagne toujours, hein ? lol) et **Shaman Girly** pour leurs reviews et encouragements.

**From Far Away**

**Chapitre Quatre**

"Hé, nous avons oublié de vérifier cette allée !" Le cri stoppa le mouvement de Duo. Il pouvait entendre les tonneaux et les caisses écartées à coups de pied et repoussées tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Non, je ne les laisserai pas blesser Heero. Je dois le protéger.Il tendit la main, pour prendre l'épée de Heero, que Duo avait mise sur les genoux de Heero avant de le porter. Mais avant que sa main n'atteigne l'épée, une autre main s'empara de l'épée. C'était celle de Heero.

"Heero ?" Duo baissa les yeux vers le garçon, qui haletait toujours légèrement.

"Je peux faire ça..." Heero se détacha de Duo et se leva. Poussant Duo derrière lui, Heero fit face aux voleurs s'approchant. "Je vais en finir avec eux tous." Grogna Heero, découvrant ses crocs aiguisés.

Quelques minutes passèrent et un voleur blessé revint en courant dans l'auberge pour trouver Rashid. "Boss, nous l'avons trouvé dans l'allée !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tuez-le !" Rashid, qui frappait du poing le propriétaire de l'auberge, jeta un regard furieux à son homme de main.

"Nous avons essayé ! Mais il est trop fort. Nous avons perdu plus de 20 hommes." Le voleur s'écroula après avoir dit ces mots. Du sang suinta de sa blessure.

"Bon sang, je pensais qu'il n'était pas en état de combattre." Rashid partit en courant vers l'allée, l'animal ressemblant à un rat toujours intact sur son épaule. Arrivant, les yeux de Rashid s'agrandirent d'incrédulité alors qu'il voyait la situation devant lui. Du sang avait éclaboussé partout, peignant le sol, qui était plein de ses hommes, morts ou mourant. Sa cible tenait toujours debout, entourée par cinq hommes, les derniers de son groupe.

Heero chargea, l'épée haute dans l'air, prêt à en finir avec un voleur. Néanmoins un autre voleur lança sa chaîne, piégeant et stoppant Heero. "Ma chance !" Rashid vit l'ouverture et se téléporta rapidement devant Heero. "Meurs !" Il poignarda Heero, droit dans la poitrine.

#Non ! Heero !# Duo regarda en horreur alors que du sang jaillissait de la poitrine et de la bouche de Heero tandis que le jeune guerrier s'écroulait sur le sol.

"C'est la fin !" Rashid leva son épée prêt à en finir avec le garçon ensanglanté sous lui.

#Non ! Arrêtez !# cria Duo, il bondit hors de l'allée.

"Quoi ?" Rashid regarda, surpris, alors qu'un autre garçon sortait d'un bond de l'allée. Duo utilisa le moment pour frapper du pied le gros homme, lui occasionnant de trébucher en arrière et tomber sur le sol, ventre vers le haut. Soudainement, un hurlement d'animal se répercuta dans la nuit. Rashid était tombé au-dessus d'un corps mort qui tenait toujours une épée vers le haut, et l'animal sur son épaule s'abattit et s'empala sur la-dite épée.

"Mon charmant animal !!" Cria Rashid tandis que l'animal s'évanouissait dans l'air. Il semblait paniqué. "Non, reviens !! Je ne peux pas me téléporter sans toi."

Duo ne prêta pas attention au gros homme. Après avoir frappé Rashid du pied, Duo s'était rapidement agenouillé et redressé Heero dans ses bras. #Heero ! Est-ce que ça va ?# Il regarda la poitrine ensanglantée de Heero avec inquiétude. Le sang avait imbibé le débardeur, lui occasionnant de perdre sa couleur d'origine.

"Toi petit bâtard ! Comment as-tu pu oser tuer mon animal !!" Un Rashid enragé apparut derrière Duo, brandissant son épée vers le garçon natté. D'après leur positions, Duo savait que s'il évitait l'épée, Heero recevrait le coup cinglant de l'épée. Alors il resta immobile et attendit que l'épée le frappe. Mais l'épée ne le toucha jamais, à la place il entendit deux épées se heurter. "Quoi ?" Rashid fut surpris de voir son épée arrêtée par une autre, surtout quand cela venait du garçon ensanglanté dans l'étreinte de Duo. Un pied vint du sol et frappa Rashid, lui occasionnant de trébucher en arrière.

"Heero !" Duo regarda le propriétaire du pied et fut surpris de voir les yeux bleus de Heero lui lancer un regard furieux. Il avait pensé que Heero était inconscient après avoir été poignardé. Heero avait sauvé sa vie encore une fois.

"Baka, tu n'aurais pas dû sortir de la cachette." Du sang s'écoulait de la bouche de Heero à sa mâchoire mais il ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur. Heero se détacha de Duo et se leva, tenant son épée fermement. "Elle (1) n'a pas poignardé mon cœur. Je peux encore combattre."

"Il... il est encore vivant..." Les voleurs regardèrent Heero avec horreur. Un d'eux lança rapidement ses chaînes pour restreindre à nouveau Heero. Les chaînes réussirent à piéger Heero, encerclant le garçon et l'empêchant de bouger, mais avec un grognement et un peu de coups secs, les chaînes furent éparpillées sur le sol en morceaux. Maintenant les voleurs étaient réellement horrifiés. Ils reculèrent lentement tandis que Heero s'avançait.

"Monstre....." Rashid, qui avait tout regardé, laissa inconsciemment le mot s'échapper de sa bouche. Le mot atteignit Heero, qui grogna et donna au gros homme son meilleur regard furieux. Ses crocs aiguisés étaient clairement visibles, faisant trembler et reculer Rashid. Il avait perdu tout son courage et sa confiance depuis qu'il avait perdu son animal. Heero avança vers Rashid, qui réagit rapidement et cria, "Retraite !!"

Dès que le mot fut prononcé, les voleurs restants s'enfuirent dans différentes directions et disparurent dans la nuit, laissant Heero et Duo seuls avec les corps défunts étendus sur le sol.

Ils sont partis ! Nous avons gagné !!Duo leva les yeux de là où il était agenouillé et vit Heero se débarrasser de son épée et partir.

Monstre. Le mot résonna dans l'esprit de Heero tandis qu'il effaçait la traînée de sang de sa bouche. Une image d'une femme l'accusant d'être un monstre se répétant encore et encore s'infiltra dans son esprit. "Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Tu es un monstre !" La femme cria comme une hystérique. Heero grogna tandis que l'image se changea en un autre des villageois l'accusant d'être un monstre.

Mais soudain les images disparurent alors que son esprit réalisa que son corps ne touchait plus le sol. Il avait été ramassé ! Heero tressaillit et leva le regard pour voir les yeux violets pleins d'anxiété et d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que ce baka veut faire ?Heero se débattit et essaya de se dégager mais Duo le serrait fort. #Hé, arrête ça ! Tu veux marcher vers l'auberge dans ton état actuel ? Es-tu dingue ? Tu as été poignardé et saignes toujours ! Ne te débats pas, tu vas faire sortir le sang plus vite.#

Bien sûr, Heero ne comprit pas une seul mot que Duo avait dit. Ce baka, pense-t-il que je suis ne suis pas capable de marcher ?Heero était sur le point de se débattre quand il remarqua que Duo regardait sa poitrine avec inquiétude. Est-il inquiet de cette blessure ?Comme répondant à sa question inexprimée, Duo, qui avait remarqué que Heero avait cessé de se débattre, resserra sa prise et marcha rapidement, courut presque, vers l'auberge.

Duo entra dans l'auberge et vit le docteur soigner le propriétaire de l'auberge. Il l'approcha juste quand le docteur se retourna et les vit. "Mon Dieu, vous saignez ! Venez, laissez-moi regarder." Le docteur tendit le bras vers le débardeur de Heero mais Heero leva la main, faisant signe au docteur de ne pas s'inquiéter. "Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas mon sang. Un voleur a trempé mon maillot quand j'en ai fini avec lui."

"Mais alors pourquoi le garçon vous porte-t-il ? Vous êtes-vous cassé des côtés ou une de vos jambes ?" Le docteur regarda Duo qui lui rendit son regard avec confusion et inquiétude.

"Je vais bien. Il réagit juste de manière exagérée." Heero grogna et se tortilla pour se libérer de Duo, mais le garçon natté le retint vite. Il cessa finalement de se tortiller et jeta un regard furieux à Duo. "Pose-moi à terre ou omae o korosu !"

Duo le regarda avec confusion. "Omae.. o.. kisu ?" Je vais t'embrasser ?(2)

Heero pouvait entendre le rire sonore du docteur et soupira de défaite. Ca baka n'apprendra jamais....

Le Maire les rejoignit. "De quoi riez-vous, Doc ?"

Le Docteur cessa de rire. "Uhm, rien, Maire. Où étiez-vous ?"

"J'étais au deuxième étage, nettoyant le désordre là-bas." Le Maire se tourna vers Heero. "Il y a beaucoup d'hommes morts dans votre chambre, je présume que c'est vous qui les avez tués ?"

Heero hocha la tête. "Ce sont les Manganacs que vous vouliez que j'élimine."

Le Maire hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. "Je vous ai sous-estimé. Eh bien, je pense que vous allez avoir votre récompense alors."

"Non," Heero secoua la tête, "je n'en ai pas encore fini avec leur boss. Il s'est enfui et je n'ai pas l'énergie de le poursuivre maintenant."

A cet instant, Duo en eut assez. Le docteur ne soignait pas la blessure de Heero. A la place, le Docteur continuait de parler avec Heero. Ne pouvait-il pas voir que Heero saignait ? #Docteur, pourquoi n'examinez-vous pas sa blessure ? Il a été gravement blessé. L'homme l'a poignardé droit dans la poitrine. Ne voyez-vous pas son sang ? Il doit.. hhmpphh.#

Heero avait tendu le bras vers la natte du garçon quand il avait commencé à parler et la natte était maintenant fermement fixée dans la bouche de son propriétaire. Pendant que Duo se concentrait à recracher sa natte, Heero se débattit pour se libérer de la prise de Duo. Il se leva et se tourna vers le Docteur et le Maire. "J'ai besoin de me reposer pour récupérer totalement. Je m'occuperai de Rashid demain."

"Bien sûr. Puisque votre chambre est dans le chaos, vous pouvez utiliser la chambre là-bas." Le Maire pointa une porte dans le coin de la pièce. Heero hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

Duo réussit à recracher sa natte à temps pour voir Heero disparaître derrière une porte. #Heero ! Tu es blessé !! Tu ne devrais pas marcher !!# Duo courut rapidement après Heero, ignorant les deux hommes se tenant derrière lui qui le regardèrent, se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et haussèrent les épaules.

Heero entra dans la chambre et vit deux lits, séparés par une table de nuit. Il s'approcha du lit de droite et se tint à côté. En fait, il voulait se jeter sur le lit et s'évanouir mais d'abord il devait enlever son débardeur trempé de sang.

Duo entra comme un ouragan dans la pièce tandis que Heero ôtait le débardeur par-dessus sa tête, dos tourné. "Heero ! Fais attention, ta blessure...." Duo perdit sa voix tandis qu'Heero se tournait pour lui faire face, révélant sa poitrine lisse. Oui, lisse, pas de cicatrice, pas de sang. Sa blessure.....Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent d'incrédulité tandis qu'il sautait sur Heero.

Heero fut surpris de la réaction de Duo qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le garçon natté. Il se retrouva affalé sur le lit avec Duo au-dessus de lui. "Duo !"

Le garçon natté ignora Heero tandis qu'il se penchait plus près pour regarder la poitrine nue sous lui. Il pouvait voir une cicatrice à peine visible là où l'épée de Rashid avait poignardé auparavant. Sa blessure a guéri !!Il laissa ses doigts traîner sur la cicatrice, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, inconscient du regard de surprise du propriétaire de la cicatrice.

"Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Heero ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais. Jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne l'avait touché si doucement et légèrement comme là. Il fixa le garçon natté au-dessus de lui et regarda tandis que le-dit garçon leva la tête pour le fixer en retour. Les yeux violets rayonnaient de joie et de soulagement et le visage en forme de cœur forma un très doux sourire.

#Ta blessure.... elle est partie...... Alors tu ne ressens plus de douleur, n'est-ce pas ?# Murmura Duo, caressant légèrement la poitrine nue sous lui. Il était très content de savoir que Heero allait bien. Si content que Duo ne pensa même pas à ce qu'il faisait, faisait confiance à ses instincts pour guider son corps. Duo put entendre le garçon sous lui avoir le souffle coupé de surprise alors qu'il remplaçait ses doigts par ses lèvres, plaçant des baisers papillon le long de la cicatrice en murmurant. #Merci mon Dieu...... Merci mon Dieu, tu vas bien....# Duo enfouit son nez contre la poitrine, déversant tout le stress sous lequel il était depuis que la journée avait commencé. Inquiétude quand Heero était tombé malade sans que Duo sache pourquoi, peur quand les hommes avaient attaqué Heero, et l'horreur quand il avait vu Heero s'écrouler, toussant du sang.

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Duo savait qu'il n'était pas courant pour les humains de guérir aussi vite que Heero l'avait fait, mais il s'en moquait. Heero était vivant et allait bien. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il soupira de soulagement et reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Heero, écoutant les battements qui gardaient le garçon sous lui en vie. Ces battements étaient comme des berceuses qui l'apaisèrent vers le sommeil.

Le baka...... il dort !Heero fixa le garçon ronflant sur sa poitrine et se rappela la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Duo s'était aussi endormi à ce moment-là, à peu près dans leur position actuelle. Lentement il déplaça le garçon natté sur le côté et repoussa la frange qui l'empêchait de voir le visage en forme de cœur. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi..... Je suis celui qui voulais te tuer....... voulais....

Heero pouvait encore sentir les touches légères sur sa poitrine et la chaleur que ces lèvres délicates avaient donné à sa cicatrice. La cicatrice avait complètement disparu maintenant, ne laissant aucun signe qu'il venait récemment d'être poignardé là. Heero plaça une main sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre caressa la joue de Duo. Merci de te soucier de moi....

Après qu'il les eut recouvert tous deux avec la couverture, Heero s'avança plus près et se blottit près d'un Duo dormant paisiblement, laissant le sommeil le réclamer. Je te protègerai, mon Shinigami....

######################

Le matin suivant dans l'auberge.

"Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles, Maire ?" Le Docteur se redressa alors que le Maire entrait dans l'auberge. Ils étaient tous les deux restés éveillés, toute la nuit. Durant ce temps-là, le Maire essaya de retrouver le reste des voleurs et le Docteur soigna les villageois blessés, faisant du premier étage de l'auberge leur base.

Le Maire sourit d'un air suffisant. "Nous avons réussi à les retrouver, Doc. Ils se cachent dans la montagne à deux ou trois miles d'ici."

"Donnez-moi les coordonnées exactes vers leur position." La voix de Heero les fit sursauter tandis qu'ils se tournaient pour le voir fermer la porte vers là où lui et Duo avaient dormi. Le garçon portait sa tunique verte, des pantalons de cuir noir, en plus un foulard vert. Son épée était fixée sur ses hanches.

"Avez-vous complètement récupéré ?" Heero répondit à la question du Docteur avec un hochement de tête, ensuite se tourna vers le Maire. "Où est l'emplacement ? Je vais terminer mon travail aujourd'hui."

"Ils sont à la deuxième montagne vers le sud de cette ville. C'est plutôt loin alors vous aurez besoin d'un transport pour y aller. Attendez ici, Doc et moi allons préparer un cheval pour vous." Le Maire semblait très enthousiaste. Il tira le Docteur et ils sortirent rapidement, ne donnant pas à Heero une chance de parler.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cheval.Heero fixa les silhouettes s'éloignant et choisit de rester silencieux. Il retourna dans sa chambre et fixa le garçon endormi qui reposait sur le lit. Duo semblait si paisible dans son sommeil. Pour une fois, ces profonds yeux bleus devinrent plus doux et chauds tandis que le détenteur de ces yeux regardait le garçon dormant paisiblement silencieusement.

Duo sentit des doigts caresser sa joue et ensuite quelque chose d'humide toucher son front, le faisant remuer. "Heero..." Il ronronna, toujours profondément dans son sommeil. Duo plus tard ouvrit lentement les yeux seulement pour se retrouver seul dans la pièce.

######################

A l'extérieur de la ville, Heero attacha le cheval à un arbre. Il n'avait pas besoin du cheval parce qu'il pouvait courir plus vite que n'importe quel cheval. Il sauta de falaise en falaise, traversant les brèches facilement. En peu de temps, il arriva à la deuxième montagne derrière la première.

"Bon sang, il arrive." Murmura un voleur à un autre depuis sa cachette dans les buissons. Ils pouvaient voir Heero les chercher.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons posé le piège. Regarde !" Rashid tira une corde raccordée au piège.

Heero leva les yeux pour voir un filet déployé au-dessus de lui. Il tomba et prit au piège Heero sous lui. "Bingo !" Rashid sauta hors des buissons, suivi par les autres voleurs. "Le filet est fait en fer. Il ne pourra jamais le briser. C'est notre chance d'en finir avec lui." Ils chargèrent vers le garçon piégé seulement pour s'arrêter net quand ils virent Heero déchirer le filet aussi facilement que du papier et sortir des débris.

"Hn, vous vous êtes montrés alors je n'ai pas besoin de m'ennuyer à tous vous chercher." Heero les observa tous. "Ce sera la fin des Manganacs."

Rashid perdit rapidement son sang-froid. "Cou... COUREZ !!" Son ordre fut inutile puisque Heero était plus rapide. Avant que les voleurs ne puissent réussir à faire plus de deux pas, Heero avait distribué des coups de poings et pieds brusques aux voleurs, les assommant tous sur le sol. "Bon sang..." Rashid essaya de se lever mais échoua misérablement. Il était conscient que quelques-unes de ses côtes étaient cassées.

"Ne combats pas ou je devrai te tuer." Heero lança un regard furieux à Rashid.

"Tu es une si gentille personne." Une voix moqueuse vint de derrière lui. Heero se retourna et vit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds assis paresseusement sur un gros rocher, souriant avec assurance.

"Zechs ! Où es-tu allé la nuit dernière ? Je t'avais dit de nous soutenir !" Cria Rashid. Zechs regarda Rashid. "Vous m'avez peut-être invité à rejoindre votre groupe mais je n'ai aucune intention de rejoindre des faible comme vous." Il se leva et se tourna vers Heero. "Néanmoins, j'ai entendu parler de l'action de ce garçon la nuit dernière dans le bar. C'est très intéressant de voir un groupe de voleurs être abattu par un garçon." Zechs approcha de Heero qui se tenait sur ses gardes.

Je n'ai pas senti sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Il doit être plutôt fort.Heero plissa les yeux, étudiant l'homme face à lui. Zechs portait une tunique lait écrémé (3) avec une veste marron, un pantalon blanc flottant, et des bottes marron foncé qui atteignaient le mi-mollet. Une épée était attachée à sa taille, indiquant qu'il était aussi un guerrier.

Zechs se tenait à deux ou trois pieds face à Heero. "J'ai vu comment tu as battu ces faibles. Tu es plutôt fort mais je me demande si tu es assez fort pour subir CECI." Soudain, Zechs leva une main et déclencha une boule d'énergie, frappant Heero en pleine poitrine.

A suivre. . .

######################

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas !

Review please !

La traductrice et les persos...

Duo : (furieux) Onee-chaaaaaaaaan !!!

Heero : ...... (n'en pense pas moins)

Kaze : Ah, Akuma a été géniale de couper ici, quel suspense !

Fuu : Moi, je crois qu'on ne va pas devoir essuyer que l'impatience de Dule et Hee-chan après la parution de ce chapitre.

Kaze : Bah, on a fait des efforts, on a été plus rapides plus la traduction de ce chapitre que pour le précédent.

Duo : C'est sûr que vous n'avez pas peiné ! Et puis de toutes façons, Hee-chan et moi on se comprend toujours pas.

Kaze : Comme tu n'es pas gentil, on te dira rien.

Fuu : (grosse goutte) Bon, allez, à la prochaine !!

Les notes de la traductrice :

1 : Fuu : Elle, c'est l'épée, hein ?

Kaze : C'est difficile à faire comprendre en français, arg...

2 : Fuu & Kaze : Mouahahahahahahahahahaha !!!

Duo : Ouais, bah ça va, hein ? Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

Kaze : Tu paries combien que les lecteurs vont en faire autant ?

3 : Fuu : Ouais, je sais, inutile de le faire remarquer, en français ça fait trop bizarre, mais je ne savais absolument pas comment le traduire autrement.

04, 22, 28 Juillet, 06, 14 Août 2004.


	5. Chapitre 05

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)

Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, OOC. J'adore cette fic !

Couple : 21 fait son chemin, 12 pointe à l'horizon

Rating : PG-13... Pour l'instant... Huhuhuhu !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW et KK ne sont ni à moi ni à Akuma, moi je ne possède que la traduction !

Note de l'auteur : Okay, c'est la première fanfic crossover que j'ai jamais écrite. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de mettre Heero et Duo dans le monde de Kanata Kara. J'ai découvert que les personnages dans ce manga sont vraiment comme Heero et Duo. L'un peut survivre après avoir sauté d'une falaise qui est presque aussi haute qu'un immeuble de 30 étages et le besoin de l'autre est de toujours parler et parler. Alors voilà la fic, enjoy

Note de la traductrice : Les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir u...

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**** Je suis désolée que la suite ne soit pas arrivée plus tôt mais mon PC avait décidé de prendre quelques vacances supplémentaires après l'été. Mon travail a dû être interrompu pendant un bon moment et vous m'en voyez désolée, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez. Si des réponses à des reviews manquent c'est pour la même raison, j'ai répondu à celles qui ont été sauvegardées sur **

Réponses aux reviews :

Kaya Kunami : Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire !! Je suis contente que tu apprécies la fic mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas mon travail, c'est celui d'Akuma, je ne fais que traduire moi. Mais l'enthousiasme fait toujours plaisir ! Merci pour tes 2 reviews !

Pitchoune.Z : Merci pour tes encouragements et l'appréciation de mon travail, les critiques constructives sont toujours utiles, je ne les prends pas mal, ça fait progresser ! Pour parler de mes maladresses, celles qui sont dues à des choix de mots un peu maladroits sont entièrement de ma faute, cependant en ce qui concerne les répétitions que tu m'as signalées, là par contre je vais m'expliquer. Je suis une admiratrice et une traductrice du travail d'Akuma, pas une adaptatrice (même si la traduction est une sorte d'adaptation il faut le reconnaître). Je respecte le travail d'Akuma (qui m'a donné la permission de traduire sa fic avec gentillesse) et pour cela j'ai décidé d'être la plus fidèle possible à la version originale, c'est pourquoi quand il y a des répétitions je les fait également, c'est vrai que c'est souvent lourd dans notre langue mais c'est un choix que j'ai fait.

Au fait, tu pourras trouver 'The Devil' sur le site officiel d'Akuma, Akuma's Lair à cette adresse :

Melahel : Je suis vraiment ravie que ma traduction t'ait encouragé à lire cette fic d'Akuma qui est une de mes favorites. C'est vrai que le travail de traduction est vraiment ardu mais c'est enrichissant. Merci pour les encouragements. Bon courage à toi aussi !!

miki : Eh bien, je suis heureuse que cette fic plaise autant, ça me fait presque autant plaisir que si j'étais l'auteur de la fic !! Je suis ravie de faire profiter de cette excellente fic à tous ceux qui ne pourraient pas la lire dans sa version originale, même si cette version n'est pas aussi belle que dans la langue de Shakespeare.

Yami-Rose1 : Oh oui, il y a de magnifiques fics en anglais, c'est vraiment dommage de ne pas en profiter, donc je m'attelle à la tâche !! Quant à ce qui va arriver à Heero... réponse ici !! Hihihi ! Ne t'inquiète pas au fait, ta review est passée !! 4 fois... Mais ça fait plaisir !

Shaman Girly : Merci pour les encouragements !!

lu : Et voilà la suite, fin du suspense !!

Yohina : Merci pour les compliments et encouragements !!

Akinosabaku : Très gentille review, merci !! Tiens, c'est vrai qu'en vert Hee-chan ressemble à Peter Pan, ça m'avait pas marqué ! lol Kissous !

blurp3 : Merci pour les compliments, j'adore cette fic et j'espère que mon travail de traduction est au moins aussi bien que tes compliments le disent ! Kissous !

neko : La voilà, la suite, elle arrive !! Désolée pour le retard et merci pour les encouragements ! Kissous !!

Kaorulabelle : Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive ! lol Kissous !

From Far Away

Chapitre Cinq

Zechs se tenait à deux ou trois pieds face à Heero. "J'ai vu comment tu as battu ces faibles. Tu es plutôt fort mais je me demande si tu es assez fort pour subir CECI." Soudain, Zechs leva une main et déclencha une boule d'énergie, frappant Heero en pleine poitrine.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts vola à travers les airs sur deux ou trois pieds, heurtant un gros rocher avant de s'affaisser près de buissons. Zechs sourit d'un air suffisant et commença à s'approcher. "Tu es vraiment intelligent, vu que tu n'as pas résisté à mon attaque et à la place laissé la vitesse te projeter. Mais je parie que ça a eu un prix, tel que quelques cotes brisées et..." Les mots moururent dans la gorge de Zechs quand il vit Heero émerger des buissons, pas même égratigné.

"Tu es vraiment puissant." Heero se leva calmement.

"Nani ? Tu peux encore te lever ?" Zechs était surpris. Il déclencha un autre éclair d'énergie mais Heero l'évita facilement, bondissant dans les airs tout en dégainait son épée.

"C'est mon tour maintenant." Heero grogna et chargea en avant. Zechs essaya de toucher Heero avec sa balle d'énergie mais encore une fois Heero l'esquiva facilement. "Merde !" Zechs était fâché tandis qu'il voyait ses attaques se solder par un échec. Il dégaina sa propre épée et affronta Heero.

Quelque part au loin dans un donjon inconnu

"Je l'ai trouvé, mon Seigneur. Celui qui convient le mieux pour exécuter votre souhait. Fort, farouche, et impitoyable." Une femme dans une robe de prêtre était assise devant un bassin, qui reflétait la scène de combat entre Heero et Zechs. "Il combat un autre guerrier, mon Seigneur." La femme semblait très sûre d'elle.

"Qui est le guerrier qu'il combat, Une ?" L'homme derrière Une s'approcha du bassin. Il portait une robe qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, d'une couleur similaire à ses cheveux roux.

"Je ne sais pas, Seigneur Treize. Mon pouvoir ne peut pas toucher l'autre homme, mais une chose que je sais sans aucun doute, il est plutôt puissant."

Bon sang, ce garçon est vraiment puissant !Zechs haletait et brandit son épée vers Heero qui la bloqua facilement. Le souffle du garçon était toujours régulier et ne semblait même pas combattre de tout son cœur. Je dois utiliser mes deux mains pour tenir cette épée. Bon sang ! Si j'avais une chance de le toucher avec mon pouvoir, je suis sûr qu'il perdrait la tête. Personne ne peut survivre à ça s'il a été touché à bout portant.

La chance était du côté de Zechs. Quand il esquiva l'épée de Zechs, une pierre fit trébucher Heero et perdre son équilibre. Zechs ne gaspilla pas sa chance; il leva sa main juste devant le visage de Heero qui trébuchait pour retrouver son équilibre. "Meurs !" Une autre boule fut déclenchée et frappa Heero en pleine tête, envoyant le garçon voler. Zechs sourit, plein de suffisance que le garçon avait sûrement perdu la vie. Mais ce qu'il vit fit disparaître son sourire aussi vite qu'il était venu. Là, à vingt pieds de lui, Heero se tenait en un seul morceau, indemne.

"Tu es vraiment fort, je dois te prendre au sérieux maintenant." Heero regarda Zechs froidement.

"Impossible..." souffla Zechs. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Personne ! Personne n'avait jamais survécu à son attaque avant et pourtant ce garçon avait reçu le coup comme un rien ! Une personne qui peut attaquer avec ce genre de pouvoir est aussi capable de faire, utiliser le Pouvoir.Zechs se rappela du morceau de connaissance et fixa Heero avec incrédulité. Masaka ? Ce garçon est aussi....Le guerrier blond ne finit jamais sa pensée tandis que Heero leva sa main pour déclencher une furieuse boule d'énergie. L'éclair d'énergie était même plus grand que n'importe lequel que Zechs n'eut jamais libéré, et il le frappa avec une vitesse foudroyante. "ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !"

De retour au donjon

"C'est mauvais. Je ne veux pas que ma future propriété soit endommagée. J'ai besoin qu'il affronte le Perfect Soldier dans sa meilleure condition." Treize contempla le bassin et fronça les sourcils.

"Nous pouvons combiner notre pouvoir pour le récupérer, mon Seigneur." Suggéra Une.

"Nous allons faire ainsi maintenant. Ouvrez le portail avec votre pouvoir, Une, et tenez-le ouvert pendant que je le récupère." Treize ferma les yeux, pendant que Une se concentrait sur le bassin fermant aussi les yeux. Une lumière rouge irradia du bassin, entourant Une et Treize.

"Kuso...." Zechs respirait très fort. Sa chemise était déchirée et il dut utiliser son épée pour soutenir son corps douloureux.

"Tu es le premier homme à survivre à mon attaque." Heero regarda avec estime. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi fort que toi. Si tu te rends maintenant, je n'aurai pas à te tuer."

Comment ose-t-il me demander de me rendreZechs regarda Heero avec haine. Je ne perdrai pas face à un simple garçon ! J'ai besoin de pouvoir, plus de pouvoir !!

Soudain une main géante, plus grande que celle de n'importe quel humain, descendit de nulle part. Elle enveloppa Zechs et heurta le côté de la montagne dans le processus. Une avalanche provoqua l'écroulement de rochers sur le groupe, ensevelissant Heero et les Manganacs vivants. Des bruits de hurlements furent entendus venant des Manganacs tandis que l'avalanche de rochers et de douleur heurtait leurs corps et mettait fin à leurs vies.

Treize et Une ouvrirent leurs yeux alors que la lumière rouge disparaissait et virent Zechs flottant sur le bassin, inconscient.

"Bon travail, ma chère prophétesse. Il a les capacités requises pour être un rival pour le légendaire Perfect Soldier."

"Oui, mon Seigneur. La prophétie qui a été révélée de génération en génération a toujours prédis le Perfect Soldier qui sera l'ultime arme destructrice jamais vue. Quiconque peut le contrôler gagnera sûrement cette guerre prolongée et cela sera certainement vous, mon Seigneur." Une s'inclina.

"Oui, je gouvernerai le monde une fois que le Perfect Soldier sera sous mon emprise." Treize sourit dangereusement. "Mais nous nous inquiéterons de cela plus tard. Tout de suite, nous devons apprivoiser cette beauté sauvage." Il regarda vers Zechs inconscient.

"Mais et l'autre guerrier contre lequel il combattait, mon Seigneur ? Ce soldat semblait plus fort que lui." Une regarda alors que Treize utilisa son pouvoir pour faire léviter Zechs du bassin.

"J'ai seulement besoin d'un homme, Une. Pendant qu'il affronte le Perfect Soldier, nous pouvons attraper Shingami, qui contrôle Perfect Soldier. Si nous pouvons prendre le contrôle du Shinigami, alors Perfect Soldier sera sûrement à moi." Treiza apporta Zechs près de lui et caressa ses cheveux blonds. "Et même si je voulais l'autre guerrier, ce serait impossible maintenant. Aucun humain n'aurait pu survivre à l'avalanche que j'ai créée. Maintenant je vous fais confiance pour guérir l'homme pendant que j'ordonne à mes hommes de localiser Shinigami." Treize posa doucement Zechs sur le sol devant Une.

"Comme vous voulez, mon Seigneur" Une s'inclina face à la silhouette qui reculait.

La poussière diminua enfin, révélant des piles de gravas à la base de la montagne. Le silence fut brisé par un mouvement sous les rochers. Une main sortit brusquement de sous une pile. Ce n'était une main humaine ordinaire. Ses longs ongles étaient comme des griffes sur une patte d'un animal et ils étaient rouges. Lentement, une silhouette émergea de la destruction et se leva. La silhouette regarda les parties des corps dispersées sous les rochers. "Ninmu kanryou."

Personne ne survivrait.......... Si ils étaient humains...........

"Alors Maire, finalement notre village est paisible." Le Docteur s'assit près du Maire songeur. Ils étaient dans la maison du Maire après avoir assisté au meeting de la ville. "Maire, à quoi pensez-vous ?"

"Je songe aux deux garçons, Doc. Ils ont quitté le village hier."

"Ah, ces jeunes hommes. Ils étaient très intéressants. J'ai été surpris pourtant, quand j'ai vu les vêtements du jeune guerrier après que le travail fut fini. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mais étonnamment, il allait bien, aucune cicatrice ou blessure."

"Eh bien, celui natté semblait encore plus surpris que vous, Doc. Il a tourné autour de l'autre garçon et continuait d'essayer d'examiner ses blessures. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler jusqu'à ce que le jeune guerrier tire sur sa natte." Le maire sourit, se rappelant la moue de Duo quand Heero le regarda furieux.

"Oh, ce garçon.... il a continué à parler cette langue étrange. Je me demande comment le jeune guerrier peut garder le contact avec lui." Le Docteur sourit, se rappelant l'événement de la nuit quand Duo avait essayé de répéter les mots de Heero. Il était sûr que Heero y penserait à deux fois avant de dire encore les même mots à Duo.

Quelque part, très loin du village, deux garçons chevauchaient un cheval. Le garçon devant continuait de parler, pointant du doigt chaque animal et plante qu'il voyait. Le garçon derrière lui tendit la main vers la natte de l'autre garçon et tira. "Duo, tais-toi ou omae o korosu."

Duo tourna la tête pour regarder le garçon ennuyé derrière lui. "Omae o kisu ?" 1

Heero soupira et baissa la tête. Pauvre Heero, cela va être un long voyage pour le jeune guerrier, en particulier quand un certain baka natté était impliqué.

A suivre...

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas !

Review please !

La traductrice et les persos...

Fuu & Kaze : Mouhahahahahahahahahaha !!!

Duo & Heero : -- (sans commentaire)

Duo : De toutes façons, elles aiment se foutre de moi...

Heero : Tu crois que moi, c'est mieux !

Fuu : Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Bon, pour ceux qui voulaient se débarrasser de Zechs, il a quitté la scène pour l'instant. Une et Treize complote mystérieusement dans leur donjon... Duo mange sa natte régulièrement. Et le mystère autour de Heero s'épaissit.

Duo : En tout cas, il aura mis du temps à s'épaissir !!

Kaze : (grosse veine d'énervement) Ouais !! On a été très lentes pour la traduction de ce chapitre, on sait ! Nous nous en excusons auprès des lecteurs qui ont envoyés toutes ces reviews et auprès des autres aussi !

Fuu : Pour nous excuser, nous travaillons d'arrache-pied sur la traduction de chapitre 06 ! Nous le posterons pour Noël si tout va bien ! Et peut-être le 07 pour le nouvel an, si tout se passe bien !!

Heero : Ouais, vous vous avancez, et pas qu'un peu, là...

Duo : Allez, les lecteurs, encouragez-les !! Comme ça, vous arrivez peut-être à avoir d'agréables surprises !

Notes de la traductrice :

1 : Est-ce que je vais remettre la traduction ? Je ne crois pas, je suis sûre que vous vous rappelez tous de ce que c'est.

22 Septembre, 10 Novembre, 06 Décembre 2004.


	6. Chapitre 06

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)

Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, OOC. J'adore cette fic !

Couple : 21 creuse son trou, 12 fait son chemin

Rating : PG-13... Pour l'instant... Huhuhuhu !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW et KK ne sont ni à moi ni à Akuma, moi je ne possède que la traduction !

Note de l'auteur : Okay, c'est la première fanfic crossover que j'ai jamais écrite. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de mettre Heero et Duo dans le monde de Kanata Kara. J'ai découvert que les personnages dans ce manga sont vraiment comme Heero et Duo. L'un peut survivre après avoir sauté d'une falaise qui est presque aussi haute qu'un immeuble de 30 étages et le besoin de l'autre est de toujours parler et parler. Alors voilà la fic, enjoy

Note de la traductrice : Les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir u...

Réponses aux reviews : 

florinoir : Je suis ravie qu'on apprécie mon travail de traduction, même si je le fais avant tout par plaisir.

Yami-Rose1 : Ah, c'est vrai que Hee-chan a plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Quant à savoir à quoi ressemble Heero quand il est transformé, surprise !! Il y aura la réponse dans les prochains chapitres ! Et c'est sûr que notre japonais a pas fini d'en baver avec Duo ! lol

Black Sharne : Merci de tes encouragements et des compliments pour mon travail, je suis très contente. Et c'est vrai que cette fic est géniale, c'est une de mes favorites !

miki-chan : Du calme, lol ! Le suspense prend fin !! Et de rien, j'adore traduire !! Je suis ravie d'en faire profiter les lecteurs français !!

remissia : Heu, j'espère que ce qui a été dit au chapitre précédent n'avait pas l'air d'un chantage aux reviews... Car ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je suis extrêmement touchée par tes compliments de ma traduction, je dois avouer que je cherche toujours plusieurs traductions possibles afin que cela reste fidèle à l'original et que ce soit agréable à lire en français. Je suis heureuse de voir que sur ce chapitre, ça a été le cas. Merci beaucoup !!

shina : Voilà une review qui était brève, mais disait ce qu'elle avait à dire ! Merci !!

From Far Away

Chapitre Six

Un garçon natté regarda le ciel nocturne et ensuite se tourna vers son compagnon, demandant quelque chose dans la langue de son compagnon. "Heero, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Heero leva les yeux de là où il était assis face au feu de camp. Duo se tenait près de lui et pointait les objets brillants qui étaient suspendus dans le ciel nocturne. Cela faisait un mois depuis que Heero avait trouvé Duo et ils voyageaient toujours ensemble. A ce moment-là, ils étaient au milieu d'une forêt inconnue qui les mènerait à une autre ville.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts suivit la main et contempla le ciel. "Hoshi." étoile

"Hoshi ? C'est un nom cool. Et celui-là alors ?" Duo pointa le gros objet rond dans le ciel.

"Tsuki." lune

"Tsuki....... hoshi...." Duo regarda le ciel, oublieux de Heero, qui le regardait fixement.

Il apprend vite..... Ce baka.... Cela fait seulement un mois et il sait parler presque couramment maintenant.... eh bien, ce n'est pas une surprise, vu combien il aime parler.........

Duo s'affala près de lui. "Ne, Heero. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que 'omae o kisu' signifie."

"Omae o korosu." Je ne lui dirai jamais celui-là.

"Pas 'korosu' mais 'kisu'. Je sais qu'ils sont différents maintenant. 'Omae o kororsu' signifie que tu veux me tuer ne ? Tu as un étrange sens de l'humour pour me demander de me taire en me menaçant de me tuer. Mais c'est bon. Tu n'exécutes jamais tes menaces de toute façon. Mais qu'est-ce que 'Omae o kisu' signifie ?" Duo regarda Heero qui détourna rapidement la tête. "Mou ! Regarde-moi ! Tu m'écartes toujours quand je te pose cette question." Duo posa ses deux mains sur chacun des côtés de la tête de Heero et la tourna pour qu'il lui fasse face.

"Omae o korosu !" Heero lança un regard furieux au garçon natté. Normalement, son regard aurait fait broncher les hommes les plus courageux, mais le garçon devant lui semblait être imperturbable, comme s'il n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il essaya de repousser les mains mais Duo tenait sa tête dans une prise de fer. (1)

"Okay, je me tairai mais seulement après que tu m'aies donné la réponse." Duo se pencha plus près, si près que leurs fronts se touchaient presque. "Qu'est-ce que 'omae o kisu' signifie, Heero ?"

Heero essaya de s'éloigner mais Duo ne le laissait pas partir. Ce baka peut être si têtu parfois.

"Lâche-moi." Grogna Heero et il essaya de se détacher, ce qui était une erreur, ou un cas de mauvaise chance, il recula trop fort. Heero tomba en arrière entraînant Duo, qui tenait sa tête avec insistance. Très surpris, Duo perdit l'équilibre et trébucha sur Heero.

Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud toucher ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir étaient les yeux violets s'agrandissant, qui étaient seulement à quelques centimètres devant ses yeux.

"Go... Gomen." Duo s'éloigna rapidement. Je l'ai embrassé !! Il va vraiment me tuer cette fois. Bon sang, mais ses lèvres sont si douces.. uh.. oh... arrête de penser comme ça."Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. En fait, je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer. Tu m'as tiré trop fort, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais juste dit ce que 'omae o kisu' signifie !"

Tu viens juste de le faire, baka.....Heero fixa le garçon natté qui continuait de parler. Le baiser ne l'avait en fait pas gêné. Les lèvres de Duo étaient chaudes, suscitant des sentiments dans son corps qu'il ressentait rarement. En paix, sauf, et dont on se soucie. Pas étonnant que les gens aiment être embrassés.Heero n'avait pas de souvenirs d'avoir été embrassé par qui que ce soit, pas même sa mère ou son père que ce soit sur la joue ou sur les lèvres. Ils étaient trop effrayés d'être près de lui. Encore moins qu'un baiser, ils ne l'auraient même pas touché si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

"Au secourrrrrs !!!" Un cri interrompit les pensées de Heero et les paroles de Duo. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre et se levèrent. Heero dégaina son épée et Duo sortit son long bâton. Heero lui avait donné le bâton une fois que Duo lui avait dit qu'il savait se battre. Quelques années à vivre dans les rues avaient appris ça à Duo. Ils coururent rapidement en direction de la voix.

Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé un gros arbre, ils purent voir la personne qui avait crié. Duo retint son souffle quand il vit une bande d'araignées géantes encerclant un homme et une femme. Les araignées sont aussi hautes que ma taille ! Et pour ne pas mentionner à quel point elles sont grosses.... Je pense que j'apprécie vraiment de vivre sur L2 maintenant...La femme hurla encore, demandant de l'aide, pendant que l'homme balançait son bâton aux araignées. Heero et Duo ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la bataille avec les araignées géantes. Heero tuait les araignées rapidement et efficacement pendant que Duo faisait son chemin vers le couple.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Duo donna un coup de pied à la dernière araignée qui était sur son chemin et garda le couple pendant que Heero en terminait avec les autres araignées.

"Nous allons bien," dit l'homme, tout en aidant Duo à attaquer les araignées.

Même si Duo faisait de son mieux pour garder le couple, les araignées étaient trop pour lui. Heero jeta un coup d'œil au garçon natté et le vit commencer à être fatigué. "Nous devons trouver un abri, savez-vous où il y en a un ?"

"Notre maison est au bord de la forêt. Si nous pouvons y arriver, nous serons saufs." Répondit l'homme.

Heero hocha la tête et se tourna vers Duo. "Duo, tu emmènes la femme à sa maison, pendant que lui et moi stoppons ces araignées."

Duo hocha la tête et éloigna la femme, laissant Heero et l'homme pour traiter avec les araignées. Quelques minutes passèrent et l'homme commença à s'épuiser. Les araignées qu'ils avaient tuées continuaient de revenir à la vie.

Cela ne finira jamais si nous combattons comme ça....Heero se tourna vers l'homme. "Vous êtes fatigué. Rentrez dans votre maison, j'arrêterai les araignées."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec ces monstres." L'homme était surpris. Lui en tant qu'homme ne pouvait combattre les araignées seul, maintenant un garçon voulait être laissé seul avec ces monstres.

"Oui, vous pouvez. Donnez-moi juste le chemin pour votre maison, je vous y rejoindrai." Heero lança un regard furieux à l'homme. Son regard se prouva encore mortel parce que l'homme lui dit rapidement le chemin et courut.

Après s'être assuré que l'homme était hors de vue, Heero tourna son attention aux araignées, qui l'encerclaient lentement. "Omae o korosu !" Il grogna et utilisa son Pouvoir pour attaquer les araignées. Les araignées devinrent rapidement des cendres une fois que les Boules de feu de Heero les touchèrent.

* * *

Duo et la femme arrivèrent à la maison sans lutte. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et fermèrent rapidement la porte. 

"Fiuu, nous sommes saufs maintenant." Duo haletait et s'appuya contre la porte.

La femme s'assit sur la chaise près d'une table et sembla soulagée. "Merci pour ton aide. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions réussi si vous deux n'étiez pas venus."

"De rien." Duo sourit. "Je suis Duo Maxwell, ravi de vous rencontrer, madame."

"Duo, un si ravissant prénom. Mon nom est Dana, ravie de te rencontrer aussi." Dana sourit en retour.

Soudain la porte fut frappée. "Dana, c'est moi. Ouvre la porte."

"C'est mon mari !" Dana se leva rapidement tandis que Duo ouvrait la porte. L'homme entra rapidement et serra Dana pendant que Duo fermait la porte. "Bienvenu à la maison, Pargan chéri." Dana embrassa son mari sur la joue.

Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Heero ne m'a jamais parlé de ce mot. Eh bien, il semble faire partie de la phrase pour accueillir quelqu'un.Duo regarda le couple et réalisa que Heero manquait. "Où est Heero ?"

Pargan libéra sa femme et se tourna vers Duo. "Tu veux dire ce jeune guerrier ? Il m'a demandé de partir pendant qu'il couvrait mes arrières. Au début, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, mais son regard est effrayant et inconsciemment je me suis enfui."

"Heero typique." Duo sourit, se rappelant la première fois qu'il avait vu le regard furieux de Heero. Maintenant, il savait qu'il y avait de la gentillesse derrière.

"Ton ami est suicidaire, tu sais. Je ne pense pas qu'il survivra, nous devons y retourner pour l'aider." Suggéra Pargan.

Duo secoua la tête. "Tout va bien, il y arrivera. J'en suis sûr." Après avoir voyagé avec Heero pendant un mois, Duo avait réalisé que la plupart des gens dans ce monde étaient comme lui. Ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que Heero et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus utiliser la magie comme Heero le faisait, alors Duo supposa que seulement certaines personnes pouvaient utiliser la magie dans ce monde.

"Tu es sûr ?" Pargan hésitait. Pour dire la vérité, il ne voulait pas affronter à nouveau les araignées géantes.

"Ouais. Il ira bien." Duo s'assit sur la chaise. Si vous agissez comme lui, vous mourrez sûrement. Mais si c'est Heero, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Il y eut un autre toc à la porte. "Duo ?"

"Heero !" Duo se releva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Heero. Il remarqua que Heero avait quelque chose sur le dos. "Qu'est-ce que tu apportes ?"

"Je suis allé chercher nos sacs après que j'en ai fini avec les araignées." Heero entra et posa les sacs dans le coin. Pargan fut surpris quand il réalisa avec quelle rapidité le jeune guerrier devant lui avait fait tous les travaux. Heero avait réussi à les rejoindre en moins de cinq minutes. Il avait besoin de seulement cinq minutes pour tuer les araignées et prendre leurs sacs ? Pargan dut admettre que le guerrier devant lui était vraiment puissant et avait la capacité de courir très vite.

Moment de pratiquer le nouveau vocabulaire.Duo approcha de Heero. "Uhm...."

Heero se tourna et regarda Duo. "Nani ?" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut maintenant ? Il cherche rarement ses mots. Okay, disons 'jamais' plutôt que 'rarement'

"Bon retour, chéri." Duo sourit d'un air heureux.

Dès que le mot fut dit, les yeux de Heero eurent l'air de vouloir sauter de leurs orbites et son visage devint rouge. Où est-ce que ce baka a entendu ce mot ? Il m'a appelé 'chéri' ???Heero Yuy rougissait pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Chéri ? Hé, vous deux êtes mariés ?" Dana était surprise. "Je me demandais pour votre relation puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de frères ou apparentés d'aucune façon."

Avant que Heero n'ait réussi à corriger le malentendu, Pargan parla franchement. "Quel couple jeune. Bien que vous deux soyez du même sexe, ça ne me gêne pas. Je peux voir pourquoi tu le choisis, il est plus beau que la plupart des filles." Pargan pointa Duo du menton.

"Pas seulement lui, ce jeune guerrier est aussi beau, Pargan chéri." Dana fit un clin d'œil à son mari.

"Oh ouais, il est beau aussi." Pargan sourit d'un air approbateur.

Heero rougit davantage pendant que Duo le regardait avec un air de ne rien savoir sur son visage. Qu'ont-ils dit ? Je n'ai pas compris puisqu'ils ont parlé trop vite. Mais en jugeant la réaction de Heero, je pense que j'ai fait encore une erreur.Juste à ce moment, Heero envoya à Duo son regard mortel. Eeppp, J'ai vraiment fait une grosse erreur....

"Je pense que nous devons arrêter de les taquiner, Dana. Regarde, son visage est aussi rouge qu'une tomate." Pargan rit et alla vers la table. "Je ne peux pas vous remercier suffisamment d'avoir sauvé nos vies. Pourquoi ne prenons pas le dîner ensemble ? C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous récompenser de votre aide."

Heero hocha la tête et s'assit sur une chaise pendant que Pargan s'asseyait du côté opposé. Dana alla vers la cuisine pour préparer la nourriture pendant que Duo se tenait derrière Heero, sans savoir quoi faire. "Uhm... Herro ?"

Heero se tourna et leva les yeux vers le garçon natté, prêt à lui envoyer un autre regard furieux. Mais le visage confus qu'il vit lui fit annuler l'action. Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute d'avoir dit le mot. J'aurais dû lui dire quelques mots qui sont utilisés dans les couples, mais cela m'aurait fait expliquer ce que 'omae o kisu' signifie.Heero réalisa que si la personne qui demandait à Heero était n'importe qui sauf Duo, Heero répondrait à la personne sans problème. Au fond de lui, Heero se demanda pourquoi il était très troublé de dire à Duo la signification des mots. Ne pouvant trouver la réponse à sa propre question, Heero soupira et pointa le siège près de lui. "Assis-toi."

Duo s'assit avec gratitude. Merci mon Dieu, il n'était pas trop en colère.

"Hé, ne sois pas trop froid avec ton compagnon. Regarde, il a l'air confus à ton attitude." Pargan sourit.

"Il n'est pas mon compagnon." Grogna Heero, son visage était encore rouge.

"Ne le nie pas, je sais que tu es encore nouveau et timide. J'étais comme toi quand j'ai épousé Dana il y a des années." Pargan fit un clin d'œil à Dana qui sortait de la cuisine et leur donna la nourriture.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?Duo leva la chose que Dana avait mise dans son assiette et l'étudia. C'était comme une noix géante et sa coquille était épaisse.

Heero remarqua le regard blanc de Duo et prit la noix de la main de Duo. "Tu as besoin d'une technique spéciale pour l'ouvrir. Tiens, laisse-moi le faire."

"Regarde-les, chéri. Ils sont si mignons." Dana sourit et s'assit près de Pargan. "Tu avais l'habitude d'ouvrir la noix pour moi quand nous étions jeunes."

"Arrête de les taquiner, Dana. Regarde, il rougit encore." Pargan sourit tandis que Heero rougissait une fois de plus.

Seize ans sans rougir et maintenant, un mot de ce baka me fait rougir encore et encore.Heero lança un regard furieux à Duo qui le regarda en retour d'un air contrit, en tenant la noix ouverte.

Uh... oh... Je suis dans une merde profonde. Mieux vaut changer le sujet.Duo se tourna vers Pargan. "Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ? C'est dangereux d'errer en petits groupes si ces monstres sont dans les environs."

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que cette situation arriverait. Les araignées géantes semblaient apparaître partout. Normalement, elles vivent dans le marais de l'autre côté de la forêt et ne nous inquiètent jamais." Pargan soupira. "Ce sera difficile pour nous de ramasser du bois dans la forêt maintenant."

"Cela a commencé depuis qu'on dit que Shinigami est apparu dans la forêt dorée. Les créatures semblent être plus féroces et plus dangereuses maintenant." Ajouta Dana.

"Shinigami ?" Duo était vraiment curieux. Il savait qu'il avait entendu le mot le premier jour où il était arrivé dans ce monde.

"Shinigami est une personne qui peut contrôler Perfect Soldier, la bête la plus puissante et l'arme ultime de destruction de ce monde. La rumeur dit que ça (2) peut détruire un palais en quelques secondes." Expliqua Dana patiemment à Duo, oublieux de Heero qui se crispa une fois qu'elle eut dit le mot 'bête'.

" 'Ça' ? Alors Perfect Soldier n'est pas humain ?" Duo, Dana, et Pargan ne remarquèrent pas à quel point les jointures de Heero étaient blanches ou ils se seraient demandé.

"Personne ne sait ce qu'est réellement Perfect Soldier," Dana haussa les épaules.

"Wow, où est Perfect Soldier maintenant ?" Duo était ébahi.

Dana secoua la tête. "Personne ne sait où c'est. Seul Shinigami peut trouver et contrôler ça."

"Oh, c'est pourquoi tellement de gens cherchent Shinigami ? Qui est cette personne ?" Duo devenait de plus en plus intéressé. L'histoire ressemblait à un conte de fée pour lui.

"Nous ne savons pas qui est Shinigami, mais de nombreux prophètes ont dit qu'il est apparu dans la forêt Dorée il y a un mois." Dit franchement Pargan.

"Forêt Dorée ?" Duo se rappela la forêt où il avait rencontré Heero et se tourna vers lui, qui semblait désintéressé du sujet. "Heero, la forêt Dorée n'est-elle pas l'endroit où nous..."

"Duo ! Tais-toi ! Je suis fatigué de tes divagations !" fit bruyamment Heero d'un ton sec.

Duo était très surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Heero aussi en colère qu'en ce moment. "Go... gomen." Il est vraiment en colère contre moi. Il utilise d'habitude ma natte pour me faire taire mais là..... je dois avoir fait trop d'erreurs.... je l'ai embrassé.... appelé 'chéri'... et fait Pargan et Dana le taquiner..... oh, j'ai vraiment merdé

"Hé, ne parle pas comme ça...." Pargan essaya d'aider mais se tut rapidement quand Heero lui envoya un regard mortel. Pour le reste de la nuit, la maison resta dans le silence. Duo ne fit jamais aucun son pendant que Pargan et Dana choisirent de rester silencieux. Heero, étant Heero, était silencieux.

Le matin suivant, Heero et Duo décidèrent de continuer leur voyage.

"Soyez prudents." Pargan les accompagna à la porte.

Heero hocha la tête et se tourna vers Duo. "Allons-y."

Duo s'inclina devant Pargan et Dana ensuite suivit Heero.

Pargan et Dana les regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. "Je me demande c e quia mis le garçon en colère." Dana soupira. "Tout était vraiment bien avant ça."

"C'est leur problème. Espérons qu'ils le résoudrons bientôt." Pargan étreignit sa femme tandis qu'ils rentraient.

* * *

Duo marchait derrière Heero et fixait son dos. Est-il encore en colère ? 

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Pourquoi est-il silencieux ? Habituellement il bavarde le long du voyage.Heero se senatit vide, comme si quelque chose manquait. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il s'était habitué à entendre la voix de Duo le long du chemin et maintenant la voix enjouée lui manquait. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Duo.

"Na.. nani ?" Duo fut surpris quand Heero s'arrêta.

"Duo, à propos de la nuit dernière...." Heero regarda Duo.

Duo interrompit Heero avant qu'il ne réussisse à finir la phrase. "C'est ma faute, je ne devrais pas parler de la forêt. J'ai dû encore dire quelque chose de mal, ne ?" Duo baissa la tête.

"Tu n'as rien dit de mal."

"Huh ?" Duo leva les yeux vers Heero.

"Duo." Heero mit ses mains sur les épaules de Duo et le fixa. "Oublie la forêt, ton monde. Tu es seulement un garçon qui vient d'une île très loin de ce pays. Compris ?"

Duo hocha la tête. "C'est pourquoi tu as été sec avec moi la nuit dernière ? Tu ne voulais pas que je parle de mon monde ? Je pensais que tu étais furieux contre moi pour t'avoir embrassé et t'avoir appelé 'chéri'. Je suis désolé, je...."

Duo eut le souffle coupé de surprise quand Heero l'étreignit fort. "Je ne suis pas furieux contre toi." Murmura Heero à l'oreille de Duo. "La nuit dernière, tu m'as rendu heureux." ... pour la première fois de ma vie.

Duo sentit Heero l'étreindre plus fort et frotter du nez son oreille. Il se détendit et rendit l'étreinte. Heero.... tout ce que tu m'as demandé d'oublier... je le ferai.... tu m'as demandé d'oublier mon monde, je l'oublierai. Je le fais parce que je te fais confiance avec toute ma vie... et mon amour.

* * *

"Qui est ce jeune homme ?" Un vieil homme, portant une toge onéreuse, pointa deux adolescents qui venaient juste d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'auberge pendant qu'il était assis au deuxième étage de l'auberge. "Celui avec les cheveux courts." 

"Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Romefeller. Ils ne sont pas des citoyens d'ici." Répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau près de l'homme.

"Le garçon portait une épée. Il doit être un guerrier et il a l'air plutôt fort." Romefeller regarda le garçon intensément. Et il est magnifique aussi. Hmm.. son compagnon est aussi magnifique.."Demande-leur à tous les deux de me rejoindre ici. Utilise la force si nécessaire."

"Très bien, Monsieur." Le garçon s'inclina et alla vers les escaliers. Sa courte queue de cheval noire contrastait avec ses toges blanches. Il approcha de Duo et Heero qui commandaient une chambre. "Excusez-moi."

Duo et Heero se retournèrent. "Ouais ?" Duo regarda le garçon devant lui. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait le même âge que Heero et lui.

"Je suis Chang Wufei. Ravi de vous rencontrer." Wufei s'inclina.

"Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, je suis Duo Maxwell et c'est Heero Yuy." Duo désigna le garçon stoïque près de lui, qui hocha légèrement la tête et fixa Wufei suspicieusement.

Wufei parla d'un ton neutre, "Monsieur Romefeller vous invite à le rejoindre au deuxième étage."

Heero souleva un de ses sourcils et regarda au deuxième étage où Romefeller était assis. Il eut seulement besoin d'un coup d'œil pour décider de sa réponse. "Je ne suis pas intéressé. Bien, allons-y Duo. Cette auberge est complète, nous devons en chercher une autre." Heero commença à s'éloigner, seulement pour avoir son épaule agrippée par la main forte de Wufei.

"Je pense que je dois insister pour que vous nous rejoignez alors, Heero. Monsieur Romefeller ne prendra pas 'non' comme réponse." Wufei parla froidement.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé. Ne me suis pas de nouveau." Heero grogna et se prépara à sauter sur un autre toit. Soudain, il sentit le vent souffler et l'encercler, apportant une étrange odeur. Quoi...?

Heero sentit son corps faiblir et la vision devant lui devint une masse indistincte. Kuso, il m'a drogué !Heero pinça son nez avec sa main.

"C'est trop tard. La drogue a pénétré tes veines. Je suis Kaze, (3) Maître du Vent. Je peux contrôler le vent et lui faire souffler cette drogue jusqu'à toi." Kaze sourit d'un air suffisant.

Heero sentit ses jambes le trahir. J'ai perdu !Il tomba du toit. Heero !! A l'aide !>> La voix de Duo entra vaguement dans son esprit. Duo... Je suis désolé....

* * *

Heero !! A l'aide !Duo était encerclé par quelques hommes. Comme promis, il attendait Heero à la porte Est. Mais ensuite quelques hommes l'approchèrent et le taquinèrent, lorgnant tout du long. Il essaya de les combattre mais ils étaient trop. Un d'eux avait réussi à s'emparer de son bâton. "Partez !" Duo cria et donna un coup de pied à l'homme le plus proche mais une autre paire de mains vint et attrapa sa jambe. "Lâchez-moi !!" Duo lutta frénétiquement pendant que les hommes riaient. 

Soudain tous les hommes furent assommés. Duo fut surpris par le soudain manque d'entrave et tomba.

"Tu vas bien ?" une gentille voix lui parvint et une main fut présentée devant lui.

Duo prit la main et se leva. Il regarda ses sauveurs, un garçon avec de courts cheveux blonds et l'autre avec des cheveux bruns, qui couvraient la moitié de son visage.

A suivre. . .

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas ! 

Review please !

La traductrice et les persos...

Fuu : Tadaaaaaa !!!! (très contente d'elle et de son Yami)

Duo : Wow ! Elles ont réussi à traduire un chapitre dans le temps imparti ! Oo

Kaze : Pourquoi, petit frère ? Tu en doutais ?

Heero : Non, Duo, ne réponds pas à cette question.

Fuu : Bref, revenons à ce chapitre !!

Duo : J'ai enfin appris la langue de Hee-chan !!

Kaze : Même si tu comprends pas tout.

Heero : On a même eut droit à une scène mignonne... Mais vu la fin je suis sûr que la suite sera moins réjouissante.

Duo : Et même un petit bisou, même si c'était un accident. Pourquoi faut-il que Hee-chan soit aussi sec et méchant avec moi ?

Heero : Mais c'est pas moi !!

Wufei : Et moi, c'est quoi ça ? Je suis du côté des méchants ??!! Injustice !

Fuu : Et ce n'est pas tout, deux personnes font leur apparition à la fin du chapitre... Présentation dans le prochain !

Duo : Pas la peine, on sait déjà qui c'est !!

Notes de la traductrice :

1 : Ok, je sais que c'est pas comme ça dans l'original, mais il n'y a vraiment pas d'équivalent ou de traduction 'correcte' pour "death grip", ça signifie "poigne mortelle" mais je suis sûre que ça dira rien aux lecteurs donc j'ai opté pour cette expression.

2 : Kaze : Ok, le premier qui me dit que c'est pas correct, je lui réponds : c'est exact, c'est vrai, tu as raison !!

Fuu : Cependant, nous avons besoin d'un terme qui ne soit pas 'il', car Perfect Soldier étant considéré comme une chose et non comme un être vivant à part entière, nous dirons 'ça' quand on parlera de lui.

3 : Kaze : Naaan !! C'est pas moi !!!! Je ne suis pas un vieil homme je vous rappelle ! Mais une cruelle jeune elfe avec des ailes qui contrôle le vent.

Fuu : (morte de rire)

06, 15, 16, 17 Décembre 2004.


	7. Chapitre 07

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)

Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, OOC... J'adore cette fic !

Couple : 12/21 (yatta !!! )

Rating : PG-13... Pour l'instant... Huhuhuhu !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW et KK ne sont ni à moi ni à Akuma, moi je ne possède que la traduction !

Note de l'auteur : Okay, c'est la première fanfic crossover que j'ai jamais écrite. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de mettre Heero et Duo dans le monde de Kanata Kara. J'ai découvert que les personnages dans ce manga sont vraiment comme Heero et Duo. L'un peut survivre après avoir sauté d'une falaise qui est presque aussi haute qu'un immeuble de 30 étages et le besoin de l'autre est de toujours parler et parler. Alors voilà la fic, enjoy

Note de la traductrice : Les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir u...

Réponses aux reviews :

Kaorulabelle : Eh oui, notre rythme de parution est lent... M'enfin, je crois que pour ces deux chapitres il n'y aura pas trop eu d'attente. Merci beaucoup !!

Black Sharne : Merci pour les encouragements et l'appréciation de mon travail. Ca fait chaud au cœur.

Pardon, je sais plus qui c'est : Merci pour la review par mail !! Nous allons savoir ce que le pervers lui veut... Pauvre Hee-chan. Et ouais, la légende est pas cool avec le pauvre Hee-chan, il se fait considérer comme une chose... --

miki chan : Je suis ravie d'avoir convertie quelqu'un d'autre à cette fic !! C'est vrai qu'elle est super !! Merci pour les encouragements, ça me motive !!

Ruines : C'est pas grave de pas avoir laissé de review avant, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis ma traduction depuis le début, je suis ravie !! Kissous !!

**MERCI A TOUS LES LECTEURS, BONNES FETES ET BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!**

From Far Away  
Chapitre Sept

Duo prit la main et se leva. Il regarda ses sauveurs, un garçon avec de courts cheveux blonds et l'autre avec des cheveux bruns, qui couvraient la moitié de son visage.

* * *

"Tu vas bien ?" Le garçon blond approcha Duo.

"Ouais, merci...." Duo étudia les deux garçons. Le blond avait l'air angélique et portait des tuniques de prêtre marron clair. L'autre semblait être plus du type silencieux. Néanmoins, ses yeux trahissaient chaque émotion qu'il ressentait et était vêtu d'une tenue similaire à Heero.

"Mon nom est Quatre Raberba Winner et voici Trowa." Trowa hocha la tête en reconnaissance quand Quatre le présenta.

"Je suis Duo Maxwell, ravi de vous rencontrer. Merci pour l'aide, Quatre, Trowa." Duo hocha la tête aux garçons et remarqua Quatre lui souriant en retour. Je souhaiterai que Heero puisse sourire comme Quatre.

Duo, je suis désolé.

"Heero ???????" Duo fut très surpris quand il entendit la voix de Heero dans sa tête. Il se retourna et chercha le guerrier aux cheveux courts.

"Duo, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?" Quatre semblait concerné.

"Il n'est pas là !" Duo ressentit comme si quelque chose de mal était arrivé et agit par coup de tête. Il retourna en courant à l'auberge, laissant Quatre sans indice et Trowa derrière. Quelque chose ne va pas. Heero, il faut que tu ailles bien.

Tandis que Duo approchait du bar, il put voir un groupe de personnes regroupées devant. Il s'arrêta et se cacha derrière quelques tonneaux d'où il put voir ce qui se passait sans être remarqué. Un homme d'âge moyen se tenait au milieu de la route, regardant les hommes, qui marchaient vers lui, traînant quelque chose derrière. Duo reconnut l'homme comme Romefeller, celui qui les avait invités plus tôt.

Bon sang, ce vieil homme doit avoir de mauvaises intentions envers Heero et moi. Je ferai mieux de ne pas être vu par lui.Duo passa son regard sur les hommes et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il reconnut ce que les hommes traînaient. Heero ! Impossible !Duo ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Heero avait été capturé. Le stoïque garçon était trop fort pour être battu physiquement. Ils devaient lui avoir fait quelque chose de fourbe.

Son corps cria en rébellion, voulant courir vers les hommes et sauver Heero, mais son esprit ne fut pas d'accord, sachant qu'il y avait trop d'hommes pour lui pour les maîtriser par lui-même. Duo maudit son incapacité et regarda la scène exposée.

Romefeller souriait largement quand il vit le garçon être apporté vers lui. Bien sûr il se sentit un peu en colère et déçu que l'autre garçon ait réussi à s'enfuir mais le-dit garçon pouvait attendre pour une capture ultérieure. Son intérêt principal reposait sur le garçon aux cheveux courts qui était tenu debout devant lui, immobile. "Que lui as-tu fait ?" Romefeller regarda vers Kaze, qui se tenait d'un air suffisant près de Heero inconscient.

"Je l'ai drogué. Il sera inconscient pour une journée environ et quand il se réveillera, il sera très faible. Il devrait être à peine capable de marcher sans aide pour quelques jours." Kaze expliqua et Romefeller hocha la tête de satisfaction avant de retourner son attention vers le garçon.

"Amenez-le plus près de moi." Les hommes obéirent rapidement et tinrent debout le garçon inconscient devant Romefeller. L'homme sourit et pencha le visage du garçon, le regardant avidement. La peau sous les doigts de Romefeller était douce et lisse, faisant sourire l'homme plus largement. "Parfait..."

Il prit le visage avec une main et passa son autre main autour, effleurant et caressant contre les joues du garçon avec impatience. "Il fera l'affaire." Romefeller sourit fièrement et hocha la tête vers les hommes, qui tenaient le garçon. "Retirez ses vêtements."

L'affreux bruit de vêtements déchirés fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase du contrôle de Duo. Il avait regardé Romefeller caresser Heero et cela prit toutes ses pensées raisonnables et sa force de volonté pour ne pas bondir et repousser Romefeller de son compagnon. Comment ce vieil homme osait-il toucher Heero, personne ne pouvait toucher Heero comme ça ! Personne sauf lui. Duo était conscient que ses sentiments de possessivité envers le garçon stoïque n'étaient pas les sentiments ordinaires d'un ami. Non, c'était plus proche de ceux d'un amant. Et ce fut là que Duo réalisa qu'il était tombé amoureux de Heero.... profondément..

Et maintenant Romfeller avait capturé son aimé et essayait de le molester. Impossible qu'il laisse ça arriver. Duo grogna et sortit de son antre, prêt à attaquer Romefeller. Mais avant qu'il ait réussi à faire un pas, Duo se sentit immobilisé au sol en une fraction de seconde.

"Que diable..." Duo lutta pour se libérer. Est-ce que les hommes de Romefeller m'ont attrapé ?

"Calme-toi et baisse la voix. Tu peux nous faire attraper si les hommes t'entendent." Duo fut surpris que son ravisseur ne soit pas un des hommes de Romefeller. Il tendit le cou, essayant de voir la personne.

"Trowa !?" Trowa hocha la tête mais il ne fit aucun geste pour libérer Duo. "Trowa, lâche-moi ! Je dois aider Heero." Duo grogna tandis qu'il entendait encore le bruit de déchirement. Maudit Romfeller, tu vas payer dans le sang pour ça !

"Tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'aider seul." Dit calmement le garçon à la mèche. "Tu as besoin d'aide."

"D'aide ? Si tu veux m'aider, alors relâche-moi ! Je dois aider Heero." Duo était paniqué alors que ses oreilles attrapaient le bruit continu de déchirement. Dans sa position immobile, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui arrivait à Heero alors il commença encore à lutter pour se libérer.

"Nous allons aider Heero, mais pas maintenant. Je suis désolé." La voix de Trowa ne portait aucune émotion en disant les mots.

Avant que Duo ait réussi à demander pourquoi Trowa était désolé, il sentit une douleur mordante dans le bas de sa nuque et son monde devint ténèbres.

Trowa regarda tandis que Duo perdait conscience, ensuite souleva le garçon sur son épaule. Etonnamment, il laissa tomber son masque sans expression et regarda dans la direction de l'auberge avec colère et impuissance. De même que Duo, il avait aussi voulu aider le garçon là-bas, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre tous les hommes de Romefeller.

L'homme était connu pour avoir les 15 meilleurs gardes du corps du pays, et il n'y avait aucun moyen que Trowa puisse les battre seul. Ils seraient capturés facilement s'ils essayaient d'aider Heero maintenant. Ses yeux regardèrent le garçon à demi nu devant Romefeller. "Je suis désolé...." Avec ça, Trowa se retourna et quitta les lieux, emmenant Duo avec lui.

Romefeller regarda le garçon devant lui avec satisfaction. Le garçon portait seulement son spandex noir maintenant. Ses tunique et pantalon étaient devenus des morceaux en lambeaux sur le sol et les hommes étaient penchés pour enlever les bottes du garçon à ce moment-là. Le corps du garçon était mince mais suffisamment musclé pour dire à tout le monde qu'il était plutôt fort. Le souffle de Romefeller devint plus lourd alors que ses yeux parcouraient de haut en bas, absorbant à la vue du garçon. "Oui, il sera parfait pour mon esclave personnel, et aussi en tant que garde du corps personnel." Romefeller ronronna et passa sa main sur la plan des muscles du corps du garçon; sur le torse ferme, l'estomac plat et reposant finalement sur le spandex serré.

Il était sur le point tirer le spandex vers le bas quand une voix l'arrêta. "Monsieur, je pense que nous devons rentrer à votre château maintenant." Romefeller grogna et tourna la tête vers celui qui avait parlé.

"Wufei, je veux examiner ce garçon d'abord." Il regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec colère.

Wufei se tint immobile et regarda sévèrement Romefeller. "Je sais, Monsieur, mais en tant que garde du corps, je pense que votre sécurité est la première priorité. C'est le crépuscule maintenant et le voyage sera plus dangereux si nous ne rentrons pas avant que la nuit ne vienne."

Romefeller grogna mais ce que Wufei avait dit était vrai. Récemment beaucoup de monstres commençaient à sortir de nuit et attaquaient les voyageurs, et il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir une des victimes. "Bien, nous allons rentrer maintenant." Romefeller enleva sa main du garçon et hocha la tête vers les hommes, "Mettez-le dans ma voiture, je le rejoindrai bientôt."

Les hommes s'inclinèrent et allèrent vers la voiture, tirant le corps inconscient avec eux. Romefeller se tourna vers Wufei qui se tenait toujours près de lui. "Wufei, je veux jouer avec le garçon dans ma voiture alors je ne veux aucune interruptions durant le voyage, compris ?"

"Je comprends, Monsieur." Wufei hocha la tête, "Mais avec tout mon respect, puis-je vous donner quelques suggestions sur le garçon ?"

Romefeller souleva un de ses sourcils. "Que sais-tu à propos de lui ?"

"Je ne sais rien à propos de lui, Monsieur. Mais je pense qu'il est le même type de guerrier que moi."

Romefeller fronça encore plus ses sourcils. "Alors quoi ?"

"Je suppose que vous allez.. uhm... le revendiquer pendant qu'il est dans les pommes dans la voiture, Monsieur ?" Le visage de Wufei était rouge soit de colère ou de rougissement. Sa voix était à peine audible.

"Ce que je lui fais n'est en aucun cas tes affaires. Il est à moi, maintenant." Romefeller fut en colère quand Wufei l'accusa mais il ne le nia pas parce que c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. "Exact Monsieur, mais je pense qu'il ne vous sera pas loyal si vous faites ça sans son consentement."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Comme moi, il a la fierté d'un guerrier. Il préférerait mourir que de suivre les ordres d'un autre homme, surtout l'homme qui... uhm.... l'a pris sans son consentement." Wufei luttait vraiment pour dire ces mots. Si Romefeller ne s'y connaissait pas mieux, il pourrait penser que Wufei essayait d'empêcher son nez de saigner.

Romefller fonça la sourcils profondément. Wufei avait raison. Il avait l'intention de faire du garçon son garde du corps personnel et jugeant à sa réaction plus tôt quand il avait refusé son invitation, il découvrit que le garçon ne lui serait guère loyal. "Okay, tu marques un point là. Et je pense que tu as une suggestion sur le moyen de rendre ce garçon loyal envers moi ?"

Wufei hocha la tête et s'avança pour chuchoter sa suggestion. Romefeller continua de froncer les sourcils tandis que Wufei murmurait la suggestion mais à la fin, il hocha la tête. "Très bien, je pense que ton idée est bonne." Il marcha vers sa voiture, ordonnant aux hommes de transporter Heero dans une autre voiture. Derrière lui, Wufei poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Vieux hentai.... Tu me dois un service, Yuy." Murmura Wufei.

* * *

Duo ouvrit les yeux mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était les ténèbres. "Où suis-je ?" Il regarda autour de lui et vit un garçon de neuf ans se tenant devant un homme, parlant. Ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer la présence de Duo.

"Mère devient plus hystérique à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas la laisser être ainsi, s'il te plaît laisse-moi quitter le village, père." Duo pouvait entendre la voix du garçon dans sa tête, si pleine de chagrin. Il regarda l'homme que le garçon saluait comme son père et remarqua que l'homme tremblait.

"Ne pars pas. Si tu pars, nous allons...." L'homme leva une main tremblante mais ne faisant aucun geste pour toucher son fils, comme s'il était effrayé d'être brûlé une fois qu'il toucherait le garçon. Ensuite Duo vit l'homme rapporter des chaînes et s'approcher du garçon. Le garçon regarda les chaînes dans la main de son père. Elles étaient grosses et lourdes, et semblaient être faites pour restreindre un gros animal comme un ours ou un gorille.

"Père..." Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent et il recula mais l'homme l'empoigna rapidement, le menottant à un poteau invisible.

"Reste, ne quitte jamais le village jusqu'à ...." La voix de l'homme devint plus faible, faisant manquer à Duo les derniers mots qu'il dit. L'homme s'éloigna rapidement, ne donnant pas un dernier regard à son fils.

Quel genre de parent est-il !Duo était en colère face aux manières de l'homme et se mit devant lui. "Hé, monsieur. Ecoutez ! Vous ne devriez pas traiter votre fils comme ça, c'est ...." Duo prit une inspiration surprise quand l'homme continua à marcher à travers son corps, comme un fantôme. Quand Duo se tourna, tout ce qu'il put voir fut les ténèbres de nouveau. L'homme avait disparu, avalé par les ténèbres.

Un fantôme ??? Que diable....Duo se retourna et vit le garçon. Ses mains étaient menottées et sa tête aux cheveux bruns foncés baissée. Est-il aussi un fantôme ?Duo approcha du garçon.

Le garçon leva sa main menottée et regarda les chaînes. Duo ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux parce que les longues mèches rebelles du garçon couvraient son visage et aussi parce que le garçon était plus petit que lui. Il était seulement un peu plus grand que la taille de Duo.

"Je suis humain, père." Murmura le garçon et à la surprise de Duo, le garçon cassa net les chaînes. L'épais métal cliqueta sur le sol sombre, provoquant des sons de tintement, qui résonnèrent dans les ténèbres. Duo regarda la tête baissée du garçon et l'entendit encore murmurer, avec amertume. "Les humains ne peuvent pas casser net des chaînes...."

Le garçon ne fit rien d'autre, il se tenait juste là, fixant le sol. "Pourquoi dois-je rester même quand personne ne me veut ici ? Je ne vais pas attendre pour ...... pour...." Le garçon ne continua pas sa phrase.

Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a de si grands pouvoirs !Duo ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder le garçon quand il était si abattu et abandonné. Il prit le risque et s'agenouilla, enlaçant le garçon. Etonnamment, le garçon ne passa pas à travers le corps de Duo comme son père l'avait fait. Duo put sentir la chaleur du corps du garçon et sa surprise à être enlacé soudainement.

"Tu es humain, j'y crois." Murmura Duo et resserra son étreinte. Le garçon se tendit encore mais ne bougea pas ou n'essaya pas de se détacher. "Tu es humain tout comme moi." Chuchota Duo dans l'oreille du garçon tout en caressant le dos du garçon, le sentant se relaxer dans son étreinte. Duo put sentir le garçon lever les bras et serrer Duo en retour avec ses minuscules mains, tremblant comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était réel.

Finalement après que quelques instants passèrent, Duo lâcha le garçon et se recula. Le garçon leva la tête et Duo retint son souffle tandis qu'une paire d'yeux bleu profond dardait vers lui. Ces yeux étaient plein de chagrin, solitude et désespoir dont Duo savait qu'il avait vu ces yeux avant.

"Heero......."

"Ah tu es réveillé, je vois."

Duo cligna des yeux, essayant de retrouver contenance, et découvrit qu'il était allongé sur un sol rude. Quoi ? Où est le garçon ?Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux bleu, mais Duo sut que ce n'était pas ceux du garçon. Ces yeux était plus clairs et gentils, aucun signe de chagrin et de désespoir en eux. Duo agrandit son regard quand il reconnut le visage du propriétaire des yeux. "Quatre ?"

"Alors tu te souviens de moi." Quatre sourit.

Duo était confus. Il regarda autour et vit qu'il était dans une chambre. Voyant le regard confus de Duo, Quatre expliqua. "Nous sommes dans une auberge et c'est la chambre que Trowa et moi partageons." Duo regarda le blond suspicieusement. Pourquoi Quatre était là et pourquoi était-il là ? Soudain, les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé lui revinrent. "Heero !!" Duo s'assit et essaya de partir mais Quatre le stoppa. "Laisse-moi partir, Quatre ! Je dois l'aider !"

"Calme-toi, Duo. Tu ne peux pas le sauver seul." Duo leva les yeux et vit Trowa se tenant derrière Quatre.

"Trowa ! Comment as-tu pu laisser Heero comme ça !!!" Duo était en colère et tout ce qu'il voulait faire immédiatement c'était sauver Heero.... et peut-être étrangler Trowa après ça. Un pas à la fois, après tout.

"Je suis désolé Duo, mais Trowa devait faire ça ou tu aurais été attrapé aussi." Dit Quatre pour s'excuser.

Duo grogna et se détacha de Quatre, qui essayait de le tenir. Il se leva et lança un regard furieux à Quatre et Trowa avec une grande intensité, qui rivalisait presque avec le regard de Heero. "Je m'en moque. C'est mieux que de laisser ce vieil homme ..." Duo serra les poings alors qu'il se rappelait le désir évident dans les yeux de Romefeller.

Duo marcha rapidement vers la porte mais avant qu'il puisse toucher la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement de l'autre côté. Une femme en toges de guerrier entra, forçant Duo à reculer. Ses cheveux étaient nattés sans serrer et tombaient libres sur chaque côté de ses épaules.

"Sally Po !" Duo entendit la voix heureuse de Quatre, sentant le garçon blond s'approcher d'eux et bientôt le garçon blond étreignait la femme. "C'est bon de te revoir, Sally. Qu'y a-t-il de neuf ? Comment vont-ils ?"

"Ils vont bien, Quatre." Sally sourit et s'éloigna de Quatre. Ses yeux devinrent sérieux alors qu'elle parlait. "Je suis venue ici pour discuter du plan pour les libérer. Wufei a dit que demain serait une bonne chance de mener à bien le plan. Romefeller va..." Sally ne put terminer sa phrase parce que Duo avait saisi sa chemise.

"Tu connais Wufei et Romefeller ?! Où sont-ils ?" Duo secoua Sally frénétiquement.

"Duo ! Arrête !" Quatre essaya de décoller les mains de Duo de la toge de Sally.

Duo arrêta les secousses mais il se cramponnait toujours à la toge de Sally dans une poigne de fer. "Dis-moi où ils sont. Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la force pour te faire parler." Sally fut surprise de voir le regard intense dans les yeux de Duo et sut, à cet instant précis, que le garçon était mortellement sérieux à propos de la menace.

"Tu es Duo ? Duo Maxwell ?" Souffla Sally.

Duo hocha la tête et se demanda comment Sally savait pour lui. "Oui, c'est moi. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?"

"Wufei m'a demandé de te dire que Heero va bien." Ses mots surprirent vraiment Duo, et il libéra inconsciemment sa prise sur elle.

"Il va bien ? Comment ?" Duo sentit la moitié de sa colère se dissiper.

"Wufei ? Comment savait-il que Duo était avec nous ?" Quatre avait l'air aussi confus que Duo.

"Apparemment, il a vu Trowa éloigner Duo des hommes de Romefeller cet après-midi." Sally regarda Trowa, dont le visage était toujours inexpressif. A l'intérieur, Trowa était soulagé que Wufei fut là pour aider Heero mais il n'était pas sûr de comment interpréter le mot 'bien' puisqu'il savait bien ce qui arrivait habituellement aux garçons que Romefeller attrapait. Trowa frissonna alors qu'il imaginait ce qui était arrivé à Heero.

"Heero va bien ? Alors où est-il maintenant ?" Duo passa son regard derrière Sally, essayant de voir s'il y avait une autre personne.

"Romefeller l'a toujours," dit Sally.

"Quoi ? Tu as dit qu'il allait bien !" Duo répliqua sèchement et redirigea ses yeux vers Sally.

"Oui, il va bien. Ecoute, nous ferions mieux de baisser nos voix pour discuter de ça puisque c'est vraiment important." Sally regarda Quatre, qui hocha la tête.

"Sally a raison, nous devrions baisser nos voix. Les hommes de Romefeller sont toujours dans les environs, te recherchant, Duo."

* * *

"Tu es humain..."

Heero cligna des yeux alors qu'il s'éveillait. Ses yeux discernèrent le plafond inconnu au-dessus de lui. Où suis-je ?Il s'assit et réalisa que ses poignets et chevilles étaient enchaînés, empêchant davantage de mouvement. Kuso, j'ai été capturé.

Le jeune guerrier regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une cellule de prison. Les torches avaient été allumées pour éclairer les lieux, indiquant que le jour était devenu nuit. J'ai sous-estimé mon ennemi. Jamais pensé qu'il pouvait utiliser le vent...Heero médita sur son erreur et réalisa soudain qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. DUO ! Kuso, il doit être paniqué !Grognant, Heero tira ses mains dans des directions opposées, essayant de casser net les fers qui l'emprisonnaient. Peu lui importait le bruit qu'il faisait, tout dans son esprit était trouver Duo.

"Hé, tu es enfin réveillé !" Un garde vint dans la vision de Heero ayant entendu le bruit que Heero faisait. Il tenait une lance et regarda Heero d'un air moqueur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Penses-tu à brises les fers ? Pour ton information, aucun des quinze gardes du corps de Monsieur Romefeller ne peut briser ces fers spéciaux."

Heero haleta légèrement, mais les fers étaient toujours fermement en place. Je ne peux pas les briser. Je suis trop faible... kuso, ce doit être l'effet secondaire de cette drogue.

Le garde sourit d'un air suffisant alors qu'il vit Heero reposer ses mains sur ses genoux, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper de la prison à ce moment-là. "Stupide garçon, tu ne sera jamais capable de briser les fers et je ne pense pas que tu pourras jamais t'en débarrasser. Monsieur Romefeller est connu pour prendre du plaisir à décorer ses esclaves avec des morceaux de métal. Oh eh bien, je ferai mieux de lui dire que tu es réveillé." Avec ça le garde quitta Heero, qui absorbait toujours ses paroles.

Esclave ? De quoi diable parle-t-il ?La température froide dans la prison fit réaliser à Heero qu'il était à demi nu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait seulement son spandex pour couvrir son corps. Ses yeux s'agrandirent même encore davantage alors qu'il réalisait qu'un collier avait été fixé autour de son cou. Putain qu'est-ce que...

Heero grogna et saisit le collier, voulant l'arracher, mais le collier resta fermement sur son cou. Il était trop faible pour arracher le collier. Sachant son incapacité à s'échapper, Heero écroula avec colère son dos contre le mur. Kuso.... Duo.... J'espère que tu vas bien.Mais toujours Heero était inquiet. Il réalisa qu'il avait entendu Duo demander son aide avant qu'il s'évanouisse. Heero ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment il pouvait entendre la voix de Duo quand ils étaient séparés, cependant.

Duo.... où es-tu maintenant ?Heero regarda à travers la petite fenêtre loin au-dessus de lui, qui montrait les étoiles. Le garçon aux cheveux courts serra les dents et sentit comme si une partie de lui manquait. Heero n'avait pas réalisé que la place de Duo avait changé graduellement, laissant une place importante dans son cœur. Duo... si je t'appelle maintenant, m'entendras-tu ?Il releva ses jambes et laissa sa tête reposer sur ses genoux, murmurant le nom de Duo encore et encore.

* * *

Duo et les autres étaient dans la chambre de Quatre, assis sur le sol. Duo s'était calmé après que Sally lui ait raconté ce que Wufei avait fait pour arrêter Romefeller de commettre ses intentions perverses. Ils parlaient maintenant du plan pour libérer Heero et les autres. Duo ne reconnut pas leurs noms.

"Alors Sally, demain nous les libérerons tous ?" Demanda Quatre à Sally après avoir écouté le plan dont Sally leur avait parlé.

"Oui, c'est une grande chance pour nous que Heero soit là ou nous n'aurions pas eu une chance de mener à bien ce plan."

Duo prêta attention tandis que Sally discutait le plan davantage avec Trowa et Quatre. Mais alors que Sally mentionnait le nom de Heero, l'expression de Duo s'assombrit. Heero, tu dois aller bien...Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit les étoiles scintiller. Etrange, c'était seulement hier que lui et Heero voyageaient sous les étoiles et maintenant ils étaient séparés. C'était sa première nuit dans ce monde sans Heero à ses côtés.

Tout à coup, Duo leva la tête. Il plissa les yeux et resta en alerte comme s'il entendait quelque chose. Quatre remarqua l'attitude étrange de Duo et demanda, "Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'entends quelque chose." Murmura Duo et il affina son oreille pour écouter plus précisément.

"Qu'entends-tu ?" Quatre était perplexe.

"J'entends quelqu'un appeler mon nom." Les yeux de Duo s'éclairèrent. "Heero ! Heero m'appelle !"

Trowa, Sally et Quatre s'entre-regardèrent. Souriant nerveusement, Quatre parla à Duo. "Duo, tu vas bien ? Peut-être es-tu un peu fatigué, tu devrais te reposer."

"Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. Je suis sûr que j'entends Heero appeler mon nom." Duo s'agenouilla et cria. "Heero ! Je suis ici." Et à l'insu d'eux tous, un miracle arriva.

* * *

Très loin de l'auberge, dans une cellule de prison, Heero leva la tête alors qu'il entendait la voix de Duo. Il fut surpris de voir du blanc tout autour de lui, et ce qui était encore plus surprenant, Duo agenouillé pas loin de lui. Il semblait si proche et pourtant si loin.

Duo ! Dans son choc, tout ce que Heero put faire c'était juste être assis là, immobile.

Heero !! Les yeux de Duo étincelèrent de joie. Je peux t'entendre !

Moi aussi Heero fixait toujours ahuri, ne croyant pas ses yeux. Duo était là, agenouillée et derrière lui assises d'autres personnes, dont il ne pouvait voir les visages clairement à cause du brouillard blanc autour d'eux.

Contrairement à Heero, Duo n'était pas figé. Il était certainement surpris de voir son environnement devenir blanc mais il était vraiment content de voir Heero. Il se leva et courut vers Heero. Heero ! Je ...

"BIEN, BIEN, BIEN, TU ES FINALEMENT EVEILLE." Une voix bruyante dérangea Heero et il se retrouva bientôt de retour dans sa cellule. Duo était parti sans aucun doute. Heero tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix, irrité et vit Romefeller se tenant à l'extérieur de sa cellule, Wufei et Kaze se tenant derrière lui.

"Te sens-tu malade ? Maintenant sais-tu combien tu étais stupide de refuser mon invitation ? Je suis Romefeller, le dirigeant de cette province. Maintenant comprends-tu combien je suis grand et à quel point tu es stupide ?" Romefeller rit, suivi de Kaze tandis que Wufei restait silencieux.

Tu es le baka, vieil hommeHeero ne regarda pas Romefeller, à la place ses pensées revinrent vers le moment qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec Duo.

"Suis mes ordres et je te garantis que tu ne regretteras jamais ta décision. Je prendrai très bien soin de toi, te nourrirai avec la viande la plus chère et te donnerai les vêtements les plus chers." Bien que je préfèrerai que tu sois nu. Romefeller ne le dit pas à voix haute puisque Wufei lui avait strictement indiqué de ne pas parler de sujets sexuels. Il voulait le garçon, alors il allait tolérer de ne pas le prendre cette nuit pour mener à bien le plan de Wufei.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrai voir la silhouette de Duo. Hn, je ne pensais même pas être capable d'entendre sa voix.

"Je t'ai vu battre Wufei. Tes talents de combat sont merveilleux alors je veux que tu sois mon garde du corps personnel."

Derrière lui, je peux voir trois autres personnes. Deux hommes et une femme..... qui sont-ils ?Heero continuait sa songerie, ignorant le bavardage de Romefeller.

"Wufei et Kaze sont les deux meilleurs des quinze gardes du corps que j'ai. Ils ne perdent jamais dans un combat et je ferai de toi le leader d'eux tous. Ne te considères-tu pas chanceux ?"

Duo va bien ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe....Heero tourna la tête vers le mur opposé à lui.

"EST-CE QUE TU M'ECOUTES ?" Le visage de Romefeller fut rouge de colère quand il vit que Heero était visiblement en train de l'ignorer.

Heero tourna la tête et dit d'un ton irrité. "Je ne suis pas ton esclave."

Romefeller sourit, "Ah, mais bientôt tu le seras. Ecoute, je sais que tu es un guerrier et tu as ta fierté, alors je vais te faire une proposition."

Heero le regarda juste avec un regard 'accouche-simplement'. Il ne savait pas que dans son état déshabillé, le geste pouvait être interprété pour faire oser quelqu'un à s'approcher de lui.

Romefeller calma sa respiration. Le garçon était rebelle et il voulait fouetter et prendre le garçon sans pitié. Mais cela briserait sûrement le garçon et il ne voulait pas d'une poupée brisée. Il voulait un esclave volontaire et un garde du corps compétent alors il essaya de restreindre son désir. "Demain, tu seras amené dans l'arène pour combattre mes gardes du corps. Si tu peux les vaincre, alors tu gagneras ta liberté. Mais si tu ne peux pas, tu finiras comme mon esclave. C'est un combat d'honneur alors si tu perds, tu seras mon esclave volontairement. Pas de rébellion ni de discussion. D'un autre côté, si tu gagnes, je te laisserai partir et ne te dérangerai plus jamais. Eh bien, acceptes-tu ces conditions ?"

Heero le regarda simplement sans expression. "Je ne perdrai pas."

Romefeller sourit. Le piège avait été posé et demain il obtiendrait le résultat. "Très bien, je te verrai demain alors. Wufei te donnera plus d'explication." L'homme sortit, suivi par Kaze pendant que Wufei restait.

Après s'être assuré que Romefeller et Kaze étaient hors de vue et d'oreille, Wufei s'approcha. "Tu es vraiment suicidaire d'accepter cette offre. Sais-tu que tu vas te battre contre 15 d'entre nous ?"

Heero grogna. Comme si j'avais le choix..

"Il a l'intention que tu lui appartiennes et n'hésite pas à faire des choses déshonorantes si cela te fera soumettre. Tu es faible à cause des drogues, même à peine capable de marcher. Mais j'admets que j'apprécie ton courage d'accepter l'offre même si tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner." Wufei regarda Heero qui était toujours assis sur le sol.

"Je gagnerai." Heero se leva et marcha vers un Wufei surpris. "Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas marcher ?"

"Kaze a dit que la drogue est supposée durer quelques jours..." Wufei avait l'air confus mais ensuite il sourit. "Il semble qu'il a mélangé les drogues avec la mauvaise formule." A quel point Wufei pouvait avoir tort. Kaze avait mélangé les drogues comme d'habitude, mais cela avait été Heero qui était inhabituel. Bien sûr, Heero ne dit jamais rien. Il laissa Wufei croire son hypothèse.

"Où sont mes vêtements ?"

Wufei perdit son sourire quand il entendit la question de Heero. "Tu ne voudrais pas savoir."

Les yeux de Heero étincelèrent dangereusement. La réaction de Wufei convainquit son hypothèse à propos de l'état de ses vêtements après avoir entendu les paroles de Romefeller et vu le désir dans les yeux de l'homme. "Il les a déchirés." Déclara Heero platement. Il n'était pas naïf même s'il n'avait jamais été soumis à ce genre de situation avant, mais il avait des connaissance là-dessus. Et il était impossible qu'il laisse le vieil homme l'avoir.

Wufei hocha la tête, ne réfutant pas la déclaration de Heero. Il ouvrit la cellule de Heero. "Je vais te transférer dans une autre cellule."

"Pourquoi ?" Heero ne vit aucune raison pour que Wufei fasse ça.

"Tu sauras plus tard." Wufei fit signe à Heero de le suivre. Heero avait l'intention de s'enfuir une fois la porte de la cellule ouverte, mais dans sa faible condition il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Wufei était plus fort que lui à ce moment et il serait facilement immobilisé une fois qu'il essaierait de s'enfuir. Heero décida de suivre Wufei. Même en étant menotté, il pouvait toujours marcher pas à pas alors Heero n'avait aucune difficulté à suivre Wufei. Après quelques virages, ils arrivèrent à une porte. Wufei s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte.

Quelques voix hautes accueillirent les oreilles de Heero alors qu'il suivait Wufei dans la pièce derrière la porte. "Wufei !" Il put voir trois femmes assises sur des chaises autour d'une table. Il n'y avait pas de lit dans cette pièce et aucune fenêtre non plus. Jugeant des fers autour de leurs poignets, Heero supposa qu'elles étaient prisonnières aussi; prisonnières VIP pour être exacte.

Une fille d'environ l'âge de Heero se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers Wufei tout en gardant ses yeux sur Heero. A la surprise de Heero, Wufei s'inclina devant la fille. "Je suis venu vous dire le plan pour demain, Relena Peacecraft-sama."

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas !

Review please !

La traductrice et les persos...

Fuu : (s'écroule sur son clavier) Aaaahhhh... j'en peux plus...

Kaze : (à peine mieux) Arrggg... J'vais crever... on pourrait pas tenir ce rythme tout le temps, c'est trop atroce...

Duo : Wow !! Elles ont réussi à finir ce chapitre pour le nouvel an, Hee-chan !! Oo N'est-ce pas surprenant ?

Heero : Sans aucun doute. Mais je pense que les lecteurs devront attendre qu'elles ressuscitent avant le prochain chapitre. (sourire en coin)

Fuu : Ouais... Dis surtout que t'en as marre de te faire taper dessus et que tu vas pas voir la suite, mon beauf'.

Duo : Raah, dire que je me rends compte que j'aime mon Hee-chan et lui il se fait enlever... Pff !! Tu parles d'un grand guerrier. Je sens que les lecteurs vont sauter devant leur écran à cause de la coupure.

Fuu : Ce chapitre est long en plus, on a cru qu'on en verrait pas le bout. Pour la coupure c'est la faute à l'auteur original.

Kaze : Bon, résumons. Sally fait son apparition. Heero est poursuivi par un pervers. Wufei semble avoir quelques secrets. Et à la fin du chapitre de nouveaux personnages vont leur apparition, dont Relena... Qui sont les autres ??

Heero : Réponse au prochain chapitre, un jour !!

Duo : C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, Nee-chan, tu devrais peut-être commander un motivateur de boulot.

Fuu : Je vais y penser ! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plu !! A bientôt !!

18, 23, 28, 29, 30 Décembre 2004.


	8. Chapitre 08

Série : Gundam Wing

**Auteur : Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)**

Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, OOC... J'adore cette fic !

Couple : 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3 suggéré

Rating : PG-13... Pour l'instant... Huhuhuhu !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW et KK ne sont ni à moi ni à Akuma, moi je ne possède que la traduction !

Note de l'auteur : Okay, c'est la première fanfic crossover que j'ai jamais écrite. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de mettre Heero et Duo dans le monde de Kanata Kara. J'ai découvert que les personnages dans ce manga sont vraiment comme Heero et Duo. L'un peut survivre après avoir sauté d'une falaise qui est presque aussi haute qu'un immeuble de 30 étages et le besoin de l'autre est de toujours parler et parler. Alors voilà la fic, enjoy

Note de la traductrice : Les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir u...

Réponses aux reviews : (waaah ! j'en ai eu 16 !)

Leen : Merci des encouragements ! Et si j'ai du courage, c'est aussi un peu pour ceux et celles qui ne peuvent pas l'original !

Florinoir : Oui, Romefeller est un pervers ! Bon, un minuscule spoiler, effectivement il va avoir une surprise au moment du combat. Non, il a pas mauvais goût, c'est sûr ! Eh oui, Wuffi est un espion. Je suis contente de traduire, c'est un plaisir, et c'est vrai que cette fic est géniale. Akuma est vraiment un auteur fantastique.

Blazethedark : Bah oui, Heeto va bien, même si c'est pas la grande forme. Quant à savoir comment il va se débrouiller face à 15 guerriers, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Héhé ! Eh oui, Duo et Heero ont une relation spéciale mais pour les détails il faudra attendre de voir à chaque nouveau chapitre.

Shirna : Je suis ravie que tu m'aies fait une review plus longue, j'adore les reviews longues, connaître les impressions des lecteurs c'est toujours génial, même quand on est pas l'auteur. Et non, Dudule n'est pas fou, tu as raison. Kisu !

Kaorulabelle : La voilà la suite ! Hihi !

Black Sharne : C'est un plaisir de traduire cette fic, même si c'est parfois dur... Merci des encouragements ! Et ma résurrection a été longue, j'en suis désolée...

Ruines : Hé oui, Wu s'incline devant Relena, un peu de respect quand même. Quand à savoir sa relation avec Relena c'est pas moi qui choisit les couples, je ne fais que traduire, je le rappelle... Bisous !

Miki chan : Bon, apparemment le chapitre précédent a failli avoir ma peau vu le temps que j'ai mis à m'occuper de celui-là, mais je m'en suis remise. Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait plaisir ! Bisous !

Iria-chan : Rah là là, une drogue ? C'est vrai que les fics de Akuma font cet effet-là ! C'est vrai que les passages de l'enfance de Heero son généralement durs et tristes, accroche-toi ! C'est vrai que Wufei est bien dans cette fic ! Bisous !

Ptite clad : Eh oui, c'est l'apparition de Relena et aussi d'autres persos ! Et voilà la suite !

Akinosabaku : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Et ravie que malgré le fait que tu n'aimes pas le fantastique, ça te plaise quand même ! Merci des encouragements ! Bisous !

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : Je continue ! Relena amie ou ennemie ? Réponse ici ! Est-ce qu'elle va flasher sur Heero ? Difficile à dire ! Est-ce que Heero va avoir un rival pour son amour ? Réponse au chapitre 9 ! Mouahaha ! Faudra attendre ! Oui, cette fic est excellente ! Bisous !

Phenixia (2 fois, merci beaucoup) : Et voilà la suite tant attendue !

Tahitian shaman girl : Merci beaucoup ! J'adore les longues reviews comme la tienne ! Bon, il y a des réponses à certaines des choses que tu te demandes, notamment sur Relena et le rôle de Wufei. Quant à savoir le pouvoir de Duo sur Heero, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça va venir ! Ravie que tu adores et merci des encouragements ! Bisous !

Shin' : Je ne veux pas faire pleurer mes lecteurs alors voilà la suite ! Et merci des encouragements ! Héhéhé et on peut se souhaiter la bonne année en Août après tout l'année est encore loin d'être finie, non ? XD

Et voilàààà la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente mais c'est un chapitre long ! Et puis, ces temps-ci Lyrashin a publié tellement de chapitres de Cross My Heart que je ne pouvais qu'avoir envie de m'y remettre. XD

From Far Away  
Chapitre Huit

Une fille d'environ l'âge de Heero se leva de sa chaise et alla vers Wufei tout en gardant les yeux sur Heero. A la surprise de Heero, Wufei s'inclina devant la fille. "Je suis venu vous dire que le plan est pour demain, Relena Peacecraft-sama."

* * *

"Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Relena quand nous ne sommes pas dans le palais, Wufei ?"

Heero écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit le nom de ma fille. Relena Peacecraft, la Reine de Sank, ennemi du royaume de OZ. Que faisait-elle dans le territoire de OZ ?

"Qui est ce jeune homme, Wufei ? Et pourquoi l'amènes-tu ici ?" Demanda Relena à Wufei.

"C'est une histoire assez longue, Relena. Je suggère que nous nous asseyons d'abord. Je vais vous l'expliquer." Répondit Wufei.

Relena hocha la tête et désigna la table, d'où les autres filles se tenaient proches. Contrairement à Relena qui portait une robe, les autres filles portaient des robes de guerriers, telle celle de Wufei. Wufei marcha vers la table et s'assit, suivi par Relena et les autres filles. N'ayant pas d'autre option, Heero en fit autant et s'assit entre Wufei et une autre fille avec des cheveux violets.

"Voici Heero Yuy, Heero sais-tu qui est Relena ?" Wufei regarda Heero, qui hocha la tête. "Bien, je n'ai pas à expliquer qui elle est donc. La fille à côté de toi est Hilde et l'autre à côté d'elle est Noin. Toutes les deux et moi sommes les gardes du corps de Relena. Elles se sont fait capturées pendant que nous passions ce territoire."

"Le garde du corps de Relena ? Alors tu es..." Heero regarda Wufei.

Wufei hocha la tête. "Oui, je suis un espion ici. Je travaille pour Romefeller dans le but de pouvoir accéder à cette prison où elles sont retenues." Wufei se tourna vers Relena qui était assise près de lui. "Relena, Heero est un guerrier et apparemment Romefeller l'apprécie et a décidé de le capturer. Il est la clé pour nous de s'échapper de cette prison."

"Je suis la clé ?" Interrompit Heero, se sentant confus et surpris de l'explication de Wufei.

"Laisse-moi tout expliquer." Wufei devenait irrité d'avoir son discours interrompu. "Demain, toi, Heero, vas devoir te battre contre 15 hommes. Romefeller aime inviter des gens à voir les combats alors il amènera la moitié des gardes de la prison pour garder l'arène ouverte. Aussi tous les quinze de ses meilleurs de ses gardes du corps seront à l'arène pour combattre Heero. Cela affaiblira les défenses de la prison afin que Sally, Quatre et Trowa puissent l'infiltrer facilement et vous libérer."

"Sally ? Quatre ? Trowa ? Qui sont-ils ?" Heero devenait encore plus confus.

"Ce sont aussi mes gardes du corps, Heero. Ensemble avec Wufei, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir quand Romefeller m'a attrapée. Ils se cachent quelque part en ville en ce moment." Relena aida Wufei à expliquer.

"Alors ils sont dans la ville..." Heero se tourna vers Wufei. "Tu peux les contacter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Wufei hocha la tête.

"Bien, peux-tu leur demander de trouver Duo ? Il a très probablement paniqué quand je ne me suis jamais manifesté."

"Qui est Duo ?" Demanda Hilde franchement.

"Duo est un ami de Heero. Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo est déjà avec eux, Heero." Wufei parla calmement.

"Nani ?" Heero était surpris. Comment Sally, Quatre et Trowa pouvaient connaître Duo ?

"J'ai vu Trowa retenant Duo. Il était si furieux quand il t'a vu être... uhm... par Romefeller... uhm..." Wufei ne continua pas ses paroles mais Heero, jugeant du visage rougissant de Wufei, pouvait deviner ce que Duo avait vu. Intérieurement, Heero jura de bien le faire regretter à Romefeller. "En tout cas, j'ai dit à Sally de dire à Duo que tu vas bien. Alors relaxe-toi juste, Duo est en sécurité avec eux." Continua Wufei, ignorant les regards interrogatifs des filles qui ne comprenaient pas ce que Wufei omettait.

/Sally, Quatre, Trowa... une femme et deux hommes... pourraient-ils être.../ Heero se souvenait des personnes qu'il avait vu assises derrière Duo. "Wufei, est-ce que Sally a deux nattes, et est-ce que Quatre ou Trowa par hasard aurait des cheveux blonds ou une frange brune ?"

Wufei fronça les sourcils. "Sally a bien des cheveux nattés, Quatre a des cheveux blonds, et Trowa a une frange brune. Comment sais-tu cela ?"

"Je les ai vus."

"Nani ?" Maintenant c'était le tour de Wufei d'être surpris. Relena et les autres étaient aussi surprises. "Comment peux-tu les voir ? Tu étais en prison tout ce temps." Wufei était vraiment surpris.

"Je les ai vus pendant que j'étais dans ma cellule." Heero parla calmement.

"Comment ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je les ai juste vus derrière Duo." Heero haussa les épaules.

"Tu as vu Duo aussi ?" Les yeux de Wufei s'écarquillèrent.

"Oui, je parlais avec Duo quand toi et Romefeller m'avez dérangé."

"Parler avec Duo ? Mais c'est impossible. Il est avec Quatre, Trowa et Sally." Des étoiles commencèrent à danser autour de la tête de Wufei.

"Je sais qu'il est quelque part loin de moi, mais je peux l'entendre et il peut m'entendre aussi." Heero savait qu'ils étaient déconcertés par ses paroles mais il ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce phénomène non plus.

"Excuse-moi, cette chose dont tu fais allusion... je pense que vous faisiez une certaine forme de télépathie." Interrompit Noin.

"Télépathie ? Noin, tu sais ce que c'est ?" Wufei se tourna vers Noin. Heero et les autres, suivant Wufei, regardèrent Noin.

"J'ai seulement entendu parler de cette capacité quand j'étais une enfant. C'est vraiment une ancienne capacité. Mais ce que j'ai entendu de la télépathie est un peu différent de celle que tu as expérimenté, Heero," expliqua Noin.

"Quelle est la différence ?" Demanda Wufei impatiemment.

"D'abord, ils peuvent seulement communiquer l'un avec l'autre, pas se voir l'un l'autre. Ensuite... la télépathie n'est pas faite entre humains." Noin baissa la tête.

"Pas entre humains ? Que veux-tu dire, onna ?" Wufei devenait irrité avec toute la confusion autour de lui. Heero resta juste silencieux. Noin avait mentionné la télépathie, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait lu là-dessus dans un livre, et cette connaissance le fit se tendre, ce qui lui fit serrer les poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent blancs.

"La télépathie est seulement faite entre animaux ou monstres. Heero, Duo n'est pas un animal, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne pense pas qu'il est un monstre." Noin regarda Heero d'un air contrit.

"Non, il ne l'est pas." Dit Heero avec amertume. /Mais peut-être que je le suis.../

Wufei devint aussi silencieux. Il se souvenait maintenant de cette capacité appelée télépathie. Il y a des centaines d'années, les gens pouvaient communiquer avec des animaux et aussi des monstres. Ils pouvaient ordonner aux monstres de rester éloignés des territoires humains et de ne jamais déranger aucun humain. Mais alors que la zone où ils vivaient devenait dégagée des monstres, les gens perdirent cette capacité. Maintenant que les monstres étaient de retour, aucun des humains n'avait plus la capacité de communiquer avec eux.

Relena brisa finalement le silence. "Okay, peut-être que c'est de la télépathie que Heero a expérimenté mais ça ne l'est pas. Il n'y a aucun danger ou menace à cette capacité, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi n'oublions-nous pas cette chose pour un moment et discutons de notre plan pour nous enfuir ?" Regardant les hochements de tête des autres, Relena continua, "Alors Quatre et les autres vont nous libérer d'ici. Mais et toi et Heero, Wufei ? Je me souviens que tu dois te battre dans l'arène, cela signifie que tu ne peux t'enfuir avec nous."

Wufei répondit, "Oui, c'est vrai. Mon plan est de faire perdre le combat à Heero et s'effondrer. Ensuite je l'emmènerai hors de l'arène avec l'excuse de faire soigner ses blessures, tandis qu'en vérité nous irons prendre les chevaux et vous rejoindre à la sortie de la ville."

"Cela semble être un bon plan pour moi. Sally et les autres connaissent ce plan, n'est-ce pas ?" Relena regarda Wufei qui hocha la tête en retour.

"Okay, je pense que nous en avons terminé avec le plan alors. Nous attendrons ici d'être libérées par Quatre, pendant que toi et Heero trouverez le chemin hors de l'arène. De quelconques questions ou ajouts ?"

"Je n'ai rien à ajouter." Dit Wufei et croisa les bras devant son torse.

"J'ai une question." Heero les surprit tous. "Et à propos de Duo ?"

"Ah je pense que Quatre va prendre soin de Duo, n'est-ce pas Wufei ?" Relena regarda Wufei.

"C'est vrai Yuy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, j'ai demandé à Sally d'emmener Duo aux abords de la ville demain pour nous rejoindre aussi." Répondit Wufei.

Heero hocha la tête et s'adossa à son siège, signalant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres questions.

"Rien d'autre ? Je pense que nous devrions nous reposer alors. Il nous reste seulement quelques heures jusqu'à ce que le matin arrive. Alors je suggère de les utiliser pour réserver notre énergie." Relena termina la conversation.

"Je vais ramener Heero à sa cellule, alors." Wufei se leva, suivi de Heero.

"Ah, Heero, prends ça avec toi." Relena enleva sa cape et la mit autour de Heero, couvrant le haut de son corps avant que Heero et Wufei ne quittent la pièce.

Heero fronça les sourcils le long du chemin à sa cellule. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas porter une cape, au contraire, il était content d'avoir quelque chose pour couvrir son corps nu. Mais ce qui le dérangeait c'était que la cape était rose !

Wufei, remarquant la grimace de Heero pour la cape, essaya de retenir ses grands sourires et sourires narquois à la réaction de Heero. Quand ils atteignirent la cellule de Heero, Wufei fit signe à Heero d'entrer, et ensuite verrouilla la cellule. "Je te verrai à l'arène demain, Yuy. Rappelle-toi du plan, et n'essaie pas de combattre les autres hommes. Ils sont trop forts."

Heero grogna. "Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi la Reine voyageait par ici alors qu'elle sait que c'est le territoire de OZ, le territoire de son ennemi."

Wufei soupira. "Pour te dire la vérité, nous sommes en chemin pour trouver Shinigami et elle a insisté pour que nous l'emmenions avec nous. Cette onna est vraiment entêtée. Elle a dit que nous aurions besoin d'elle pour parler à Shinigami."

"Vous voulez trouver Shinigami aussi ? Pour quoi faire ?" Heero fronça les sourcils.

"Je pense que tu sais pourquoi. Shinigami a le contrôle sur Perfect Soldier. Nous voulons lui demander de nous prêter son Perfect Soldier pour nous aider à combattre OZ." Répondit Wufei, oublieux de Heero, qui serra les poings sous la cape. Quand il vit que Heero n'avait pas d'autres questions, Wufei le laissa et rejoignit les autres gardes.

Après que Wufei l'ait laissé, Heero s'affaissa contre le mur. /Tous les mêmes... Perfect Soldier est juste un monstre et une arme de guerre... pas humain.../

* * *

"Unn.." Duo revint des ténèbres et dans la douleur, avec son visage le lançant et douloureux.

"Ah, tu es enfin réveillé, Duo." Duo ouvrit les yeux et regarda un Quatre radieux.

"Que m'est-il arrivé ?" Duo s'assit sur le sol et vit Sally et Trowa debout près de Quatre.

"Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Tu as couru et crié le nom de Heero ensuite heurté le mur." Expliqua Quatre.

"Heero ! Où est-il ?" Duo regarda autour de lui, oubliant déjà la douleur.

"Il est en prison, Duo." Dit Sally franchement. "Je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Non, je l'ai vu ici, juste à l'instant ! Et j'allais le tenir, mais j'ai rencontré le mur à sa place."

"Tu l'as vu ? Comment ?" Demanda Quatre.

"Je ne sais pas, je pensais à lui ensuite j'ai entendu sa voix et soudain je pouvais le voir." Duo était diablement déconcerté aussi. Il était sûr que c'était Heero qu'il avait vu. Ces cheveux bruns en bataille, yeux bleu prussien... Heero était assis et... Duo grogna alors qu'il se rappelait que les poignets et chevilles de Heero étaient enchaînés. En outre Heero portait seulement son short en spandex, où était le reste de ses vêtements ? Heero avait aussi un collier autour du cou. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Duo était vraiment inquiet. "Quatre, nous devons vite secourir Heero !"

Sally, Quatre et Trowa regardaient alors que le visage de Duo changeait de déconcerté à inquiet. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Trowa fit un geste silencieux à Quatre, qui hocha la tête et se tourna vers Duo. "Duo, tu dois être fatigué. Pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas ? Sally, Trowa et moi allons secourir Heero et nos amis demain alors nous devons réserver notre énergie ce soir."

Duo hocha la tête et regarda sévèrement Quatre. "Je viens avec vous, Quatre. N'essayez pas de m'arrêter. Je sais me battre et j'ai l'intention de libérer Heero aussi vite que possible. Heero n'est pas sauf là-bas."

Quatre regarda Duo longuement avant de répondre. "Il est tellement important pour toi, n'est-ce pas, Duo ? Est-il ton koi ?"

"Koi ? Qu'est-ce que koi ?" Duo était déconcerté. Heero n'avait jamais mentionné le mot 'koi' avant. C'était un nouveau mot de vocabulaire pour lui.

"Tu ne sais ce qu'est koi ?" Quatre était surpris.

Duo sourit d'un air penaud, "Eh bien, je ne suis pas originaire d'ici, Quatre. Je viens d'une île loin d'ici et sa langue est différente de votre langue."

Quatre sourit. "Un koi est une personne qui a le plus d'importance. Celle dont tu veux qu'elle soit toujours avec toi. Tu peux dire que Trowa est mon koi." Quatre regarda Trowa tendrement.

Duo regarda Trowa et ensuite re-regarda Quatre. Trowa est le koi de Quatre... la personne qui a le plus d'importance ? Est-ce que koi signifiait la même chose qu'ami ? Eh bien, comme Quatre avait dit, Heero était tellement important pour lui. Il l'aimait, pour dire la vérité. Alors si un koi était celui qui était important pour lui alors Heero était son koi malgré tout. "Oui, Quatre, Heero est mon koi. Il est tellement important pour moi."

Quatre hocha la tête. "Nous t'emmènerons avec nous demain, Duo. Maintenant repose-toi, nous avons besoin de garder nos forces pour le combat demain. Trowa et moi allons sortir trouver une autre chambre pour Sally. Est-ce que ça ira pour toi d'être laissé seul ?"

"Pas de problème, Quatre." Duo sourit. "Sois juste prudent dehors."

"Je le serai." Quatre sourit et sortit, suivi de Trowa et Sally.

Après que les trois soient partis, Duo marcha vers le lit et se reposa dessus, pensant à ce qui s'était passé. Cela ne faisait pas un jour depuis que Heero était séparé de lui mais son compagnon lui manquait tellement. /Heero, est-ce que tu vas bien là-bas /

Duo ?

Duo s'assit. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Heero. Heero ! Tu peux m'entendre ?

Haut et fort, Duo.

Où es-tu maintenant ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Je vais.. Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que tu vas bien là-bas ?

Bon sang, je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien. Tu es en prison, n'est-ce pas Heero ?

Comment le sais-tu ?

Sally me l'a dit. Et en outre je t'ai vu tu te rappelles ? J'ai vu tes poignets et chevilles entravés. Duo grogna encore à l'image. Il s'occuperait de Romefeller plus tard pour avoir enchaîné Heero.

... Je vais bien, Duo.

Non, tu ne vas pas ! Tu es à moitié nu, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Est-ce que tu as froid là-bas ? Bon sang, je souhaiterai pouvoir te libérer tout de suite.

Un peu froid, rien d'inquiétant. Wufei me libérera demain.

Wufei t'a dit le plan, hein ?

Oui, je présume que Sally te l'a aussi dit, ne ?

Ouais, nous te libérerons demain, Heero.

Arigatou.

Ne me remercie pas, tu es mon koi. Je fais juste ce que je devrais faire.

Heero ?

Ton koi ?

Ouais, Quatre m'a dit la signification de koi. Tu es important pour moi alors tu es mon koi.

Tu veux que je sois ton koi ?

Pourquoi pas ? N'as-tu jamais eu un koi avant ?

Non...

Je ne le crois pas. Personne ne voulait être ton koi ?

Non...

Ils sont aveugles alors. En tout cas, je suis ton koi maintenant, Heero. Tu peux compter sur moi. Duo se demanda pourquoi personne ne voulait être ami avec Heero. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur du regard furieux de Heero ? Alors Heero vivait seul avant qu'il ne le rencontre ? Duo se promit de ne pas laisser Heero seul à nouveau.

Tu veux vraiment que je sois ton koi ?

Oui, Heero. Tu es mon koi et je suis ton koi. N'en doute pas.

... Arigatou.

Ce n'est rien. Maintenant dors, Heero. Pour autant que j'apprécie de te parler, j'ai besoin de dormir pour pouvoir combattre demain. Duo se recoucha sur le lit. Il était heureux maintenant. Heero allait bien. Pour l'instant, il pouvait seulement entendre sa voix, mais demain, il retrouverait Heero. Il bailla. Bonne nuit, koi.

Loin dans la prison, Heero Yuy sourit pour la première fois dans ses seize ans de vie. Même si c'était une petite plissure au coin de la bouche, c'était un sourire, néanmoins. Heero ne se sentait plus froid. Il se sentait chaud comme si Duo l'enlaçait et le gardait sauf. Duo voulait qu'il soit son koi. Il était important pour Duo, il l'aimait. Il était aimé. Il était humain... Bonne nuit, Duo.

Romefeller se tenait d'un air suffisant, regardant vers le bas depuis le balcon le plus haut de l'arène. L'arène était plutôt grande et les sièges autour étaient remplis de ses invités. "Commençons le combat." Il donna un signal et la porte vers l'arène fut ouverte. La foule devint silencieuse alors qu'un garçon marchait vers le milieu de l'arène.

Heero regarda autour de lui la foule silencieuse. Il portait un débardeur noir, un pantalon vert moelleux et des bottes noires que Wufei lui avait donnés. Ses menottes avaient été enlevées, bien que son collier était toujours intact.

* * *

Romefeller sourit alors que la foule admirait le garçon, son futur esclave. "Gentleman, ce garçon va combattre contre mes quinze gardes du corps." Il claqua des doigts et bientôt ses gardes du corps étaient dans l'arène, entourant Heero. "Puisque ce combat aujourd'hui est très spécial pour moi, je décide d'inviter quelques invités spéciaux à regarder." Il fit signe aux autres gardes d'amener ses invités. "Faites connaissance avec mes invités, Relena Peacecraft et ses gardes du corps."

Dans l'arène, Wufei fut surpris de voir Relena et les autres filles là, attachées à des chaises. Bon sang, leur plan avait échoué. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Romefeller amènerait Relena et les autres pour regarder le combat. Puissent Quatre et les autres être assez intelligents pour quitter la prison dès qu'ils découvriraient que Relena n'était pas là.

Les trompèrent furent sonnées, signalant que le combat avait commencé. Wufei bondit rapidement en avant et attaqua Heero, voulant être celui à vaincre Heero pour qu'ils ne souffre pas de coups des autres gardes du corps. Mais à sa surprise, Heero esquiva son attaque facilement. "Bon sang, Yuy. Tu ferais mieux de perdre de mes mains que des autres. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus que tu ne le devrais." Murmura Wufei à Heero tandis qu'il continuait de l'attaquer. Les autres gardes du corps ne le rejoignirent pas pour attaquer le garçon parce qu'ils sentaient que Wufei pour s'en occuper seul, alors il était plutôt sûr de murmurer quelques mots.

"J'ai l'intention de gagner. Je ne veux pas être son esclave." Heero parla calmement tout en esquivant les coups de Wufei.

"Tu ne gagneras jamais. Ne comprends-tu pas que Romefeller n'a jamais voulu te libérer ? Même si je t'aide, je ne peux pas vaincre tous les gardes du corps, surtout Kaze. Il a cet unique Pouvoir qui peut nous faire évanouir en quelques secondes." Siffla Wufei.

"Maintenant que tu mentionnes Kaze, je pense que j'ai un plan qui peut nous sortir de cet endroit."

"Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Romefeller regardait tandis que Wufei attaquait le garçon. Le garçon était toujours faible; Wufei pouvait le battre facilement. Mais à sa surprise, après quelques minutes de combat, le garçon réussit à lancer un coup à Wufei, l'envoyant à quelques pas de là. Ses gardes du corps bondirent pour attaquer le garçon un par un mais le garçon les battait facilement. Il était si concentré à regarder le combat qu'il ne remarqua pas que Wufei avait quitté l'arène.

Quand Wufei revint dans l'arène, il regarda tandis que Heero combattait et démolissait les gardes du corps un par un. Il se joignit au combat et poussa Heero un peu loin des autres. "C'est l'article que tu as demandé. Es-tu sûr que tu peux utiliser ça ?" Wufei glissa une bouteille de la taille d'un poing à Heero, qui s'en saisit rapidement.

"Oui, Wufei. J'en suis sûr. Maintenant va, libère Relena et les autres." Heero donna un faux coup à Wufei et le chinois utilisa sa vitesse pour le pousser près du siège de Relena.

Romefeller néanmoins, en avait eu assez. Le garçon l'avait humilié devant ses invités. "Vous tous, attaquez le garçon !"

Tous ses gardes du corps, exceptés Wufei et Kaze, bondirent et attaquèrent Heero. Regardant alors que ses ennemis l'attaquaient de toutes les directions, Heero choisit de sauter haut, évitant les attaques.

Kaze regardait alors que ses camarades attaquaient le garçon. Il n'était pas stupide; il savait que sa potion avait perdu son effet sur le garçon. De plus il n'était pas très bon en combat rapproché, alors il resta derrière, attendant sa chance. Sa chance vint finalement alors qu'il remarquait le garçon sauter haut. Il sourit et libéra son Pouvoir. Cette fois il utilisa la potion la plus forte qu'il avait qui assommerait le garçon en une seconde.

Romefeller sourit largement alors que Kaze contrôlait le vent pour attaquer le garçon avec sa potion de nouveau. Le garçon était haut dans l'air quand le vent le frappa, l'envoyant au sol avec un sonore bruit sourd. Ses autres gardes du corps bondirent rapidement sur le garçon, l'entourant et empêchant Romefeller de le voir.

Romefeller pouvait seulement voir ses gardes du corps donner coups de pied et de poing à pleine force sur le jeune sous eux. Il fronça les sourcils, prévoyant combien de côtes cassés et d'ecchymoses le garçon aurait. Mais ensuite le garçon le méritait. Le garçon n'oserait jamais le combattre encore après ce combat.

Wufei avait réussit à grimper là où se trouvait Relena quand il entendit les filles hurler. Il se tourna pour voir l'arène et regarda avec horreur alors que les gardes du corps attaquait un Heero déchu. Il était sûr que le garçon était dans les pommes en ce moment sous la pluie de coups de pied et de poing. Leur plan avait échoué misérablement. Maintenant il pouvait seulement espérer que Romefeller arrêterait le combat ou Heero mourrait sûrement des coups.

Mais à la surprise de Wufei, il vit que les gardes du corps étaient projetés dans toutes les directions, heurtant le mur et s'affaissant. Là au milieu de l'arène, Heero se tenait parfaitement immobile. Son expression ne pouvait pas être vue puisqu'il baissait la tête alors Wufei ne savait pas si le garçon avait mal ou non. Wufei le détailla du regard, examinant le corps du garçon. Le corps de Heero était clairement indemne et sans ecchymoses. Wufei abaissa sa mâchoire, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul, presque tout le monde, qui regardait le combat avait leur mâchoire abaissée de surprise.

"Wufei, maintenant !" Les mots de Heero sortirent brusquement Wufei de son état surpris et il grimpa rapidement vers Relena. Il assomma les deux gardes et libéra Relena et les autres.

"Vous tous, fermez vos yeux, bouches et nez." Cria Wufei et il ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration.

Dans l'arène, seules deux personnes restaient debout tandis que les autres avaient leur compte. Heero et Kaze. Kaze fixait avec incrédulité alors que sa potion n'avait aucun effet sur le garçon. Doucement à son horreur, il regarda alors que le garçon levait sa tête pour le dévisager en retour. Il déglutit... les yeux du garçon... n'étaient pas des yeux humains. Les pupilles étaient réduites laissant une ligne verticale blanche sur des flaques bleues, tout comme des yeux de chat.

Ensuite soudain le vent souffla furieusement. Kaze couvrit ses yeux avec ses bras alors que la poussière circulait. La foule hurlait et criait, essayant de protéger leurs yeux. Vaguement Kaze entendit une voix rauque. "Pensais-tu que tu pouvais me vaincre à nouveau en utilisant la même méthode qu'avant ?"

Derrière la protection du vent, Heero sourit d'un air narquois, montrant ses crocs acérés sans hésitation. Il savait que personne ne pouvait le voir en cet instant. Il leva ensuite la bouteille et la brisa, laissant la poudre à l'intérieur être répandue par le vent. C'était la même mixture que Kaze avait utilisée contre lui. Alors que le vent déployait la poudre, la foule s'évanouit un par un, y compris Romefeller et Kaze.

La tempête de vent continua pendant environ 30 secondes et ensuite se calma. Sentant que le vent s'était arrêté, Wufei ouvrit les yeux, suivi par Relena, Hilde et Noin.

Là dans l'arène, Heero était le seul debout. Tout les autres s'étaient effondrés, les laissant seuls dans l'arène maintenant silencieuse. Wufei et les autres marchèrent vers l'arène, approchant Heero, qui était en train de jeter sans cérémonie son collier au sol.

"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais contrôler le vent, Yuy." Wufei était fasciné par le pouvoir de ce garçon. Il semblait être plein de mystères.

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier." Heero haussa les épaules.

Soudain la porte de l'arène fut ouverte. "Heero !"

Heero se tourna rapidement et fut surpris quand il sentit quelqu'un l'étreindre. "Tu vas bien ! Merci mon Dieu !" Il se tendit un peu et se relaxa rapidement alors qu'il réalisait que c'était Duo qui l'étreignait. Le garçon natté enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de Heero et l'étreignit plus fort, coupant presque sa réserve d'air. Eh bien, pas que ça le dérangeait cependant. Pour la deuxième fois, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent, formant un sourire.

Après que quelques secondes furent passées, Heero réalisa que personne n'avait parlé. Il passa les yeux sur tout le monde et rougit quand il réalisa que tous les yeux étaient sur eux.

"Whoa, et moi qui pensais que tu ne pouvais pas rougir, Yuy." La voix de Wufei fit rougir Heero encore plus. Que lui était-il arrivé ? En une semaine il avait rougi deux fois et tout ça à cause du baka natté, qui l'étreignait en ce moment.

Duo n'était toujours pas conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Heero était sauf. C'était la chose la plus importante. Il avait paniqué quand ils n'avaient pas pu trouver Relena et les autres dans la prison. Le plan devait avoir mal tourné et cela le tuait, ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé à Heero. Mais maintenant Heero était là, sain et sauf.

"Ne le taquine pas, Wufei. Il a l'air mignon quand il rougit." Relena gloussa, faisant réaliser à Duo qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se retourna et vit une fille avec des cheveux bruns lui souriant. "Salut, je suis Relena Peacecraft, ravie de te rencontrer. Voici Hilde." Relena fit un geste vers la fille à sa droite et ensuite vers la fille à sa gauche, "Voici Noin. Ce sont mes gardiens, ensemble avec Quatre, Trowa, Sally et Wufei."

Duo hocha la tête à Hilde et Noin tandis que Relana les présentait ensuite il re-fixa ses yeux sur Relena. "Je suis Duo Maxwell. Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, Relena."

Relena sourit et ensuite se tourna vers Quatre. "Quatre, comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?"

"Eh bien, c'est Duo qui nous a amenés ici." Expliqua Quatre d'un air penaud. "Il a paniqué quand nous avons trouvé votre cellule vide et il a couru vers cette arène. Nous l'avons suivi parce que nous craignions qu'il puisse être attrapé ou tué. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, nous avons trouvé les gardes évanouis et sommes entrés facilement, comme vous pouvez voir."

"En parlant de gardes, nous ferions mieux de sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne se réveillent." Wufei leva la voix.

"Attendez, j'ai une affaire non terminée avec Romefeller." Les yeux de Duo étincelèrent alors qu'il regardait le corps étendu sur le ventre de Romefeller.

Plus tard quand Romefeller se réveillerait, il trouverait trois mots énormes qui avaient été écrit sur son front avec de l'encre permanente. Il devrait écorcher son front pour retirer les écrits 'VIEIL HOMME HENTAI'.

Duo et les autres seraient partis depuis longtemps d'ici là. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer à Sank à travers la forêt Est de l'arène. Duo et Heero avaient décidé de se joindre à Relena et les autres puisque c'était trop dangereux de rester dans le territoire de Romefeller. Pendant ce temps-là au fond de la forêt, un garçon ouvrit ses yeux dorés. "Il arrive..."

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas !

Review please !

La traductrice et les persos...

Fuu : (épuisée) Punaise ! Ce fut long et pénible ! Y'a tellement d'expressions difficiles à traduire, qui n'ont pas d'équivalent ou qui ont toutes la même traduction, ça m'agace !

Kaze : J'aime pas du tout la traduction qu'on a faite du verbe "care", c'est tellement pas ça !

Duo : Eh bien, y'a de l'action dans celui-là ! Et j'ai retrouvé mon Hee-chan !

Heero : On voit que c'est pas lui qui a dû rester à moitié nu pendant ce temps-là ! Et d'abord, Heero Yuy ne rougit pas.

Kaze : (regard dangereux) Ben tiens... Et y'en a d'autres qui ont à se plaindre ?

Les autres persos : Non !

Duo : Et la suite ?

Kaze : Les choses continuent à se corser et la relation entre Heero et Duo va pas être simple. Hahahaha !

Duo : Nooooon...

Kaze : Et oui, Akuma ne fait jamais les choses faciles pour ses persos, c'est pour ça qu'on l'apprécie !

Fuu : Pas uniquement ça non plus. (fatiguée) A bientôt !

28 Juin

27, 28 Juillet

19, 24 Août 2005.


	9. Chapitre 09

Série : Gundam Wing

**Auteur :** **Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)**

Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, OOC... J'adore cette fic !

Couple : 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3 suggéré

Rating : R... (pour la violence)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW et KK ne sont ni à moi ni à Akuma (à qui appartient cette fic), quant à moi je ne possède que la traduction !

Note de l'auteur : Okay, c'est la première fanfic crossover que j'ai jamais écrite. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de mettre Heero et Duo dans le monde de Kanata Kara. J'ai découvert que les personnages dans ce manga sont vraiment comme Heero et Duo. L'un peut survivre après avoir sauté d'une falaise qui est presque aussi haute qu'un immeuble de 30 étages et le besoin de l'autre est de toujours parler et parler. Alors voilà la fic, enjoy

Note de la traductrice : Les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir u...

Réponses aux reviews :

Yami-Rose Aka : Quand ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils ont Shinigami et Perfect Soldier sous la main ? Pa spour tout de suite, mais ils ne sont pas stupides... Kisu !

Lu : Et voilà la suite de l'histoire, et le malentendu continue de faire des victimes, mais chut ! XD Kisu !

Kaorulabelle : Je suis vraiment ravie qu'on apprécie mon humble travail de traduction, merci ! Biz !

Iriachan : Tu rêvais de lire la suite ? C'est un immense honneur ! Bah, finalement t'auras pas attendu l'année prochaine mais c'était pas loin, gomen ! Kisu !

Florinoir : Pauvre Heero avec Akuma, c'est vrai ! XD Enfin la révélation sur le propriétaire des yeux dorés ! Kisu !

San : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ceux qui n'ont pas pu découvrir les superbes fics d'Akuma en v.o puisse en découvrir une avec moi. Kisu !

So : C'est toujours gratifiant de lire que c'est dure d'attendre pour les lecteurs, ça réchauffe le cœur ! Biz !

Séraphin : Contente que ça plaise ! Kisu !

**Note de la traductrice en retard (pour changer) : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de cette fic, alors voilà mon petit cadeau de Noël personnel à toutes les merveilleuses personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review et également aux autres lecteurs anonymes qui se donnent la peine de la lire. BONNES FETES A TOUS !**

From Far Away  
Chapitre Neuf

"Wufei, sais-tu que cette forêt est hantée ?" dit Hilde tout haut. Ils allaient à cheval à travers la forêt.

"J'ai entendu la rumeur." Wufei haussa les épaules. "Nous ne savions pas si c'est vrai ou non. De plus cette forêt est la seule voie pour nous pour atteindre Sank sans avoir à passer à traverse des centaines d'hommes de Romefeller. Hantée ou non, nous devons prendre le risque."

"AAAAAH !" Le cri soudain de Relena fit sursauter tout le monde.

Duo se tourna pour voir le cheval de Relena devenir fou furieux. "Qu'est-ce..." Il n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase que son cheval devint violent aussi. Un par un, chaque cheval commença à ruer violemment, essayant de désarçonner leurs cavaliers.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les chevaux ?" Cria Quatre tout en essayant de calmer son cheval. Il dut tenir très serré le mors du cheval s'il ne voulait pas être projeté.

"Je ne sais pas." Wufei avait réussi à calmer son cheval. Il mit rapidement pied à terre et aida Relena avec son cheval.

Heero et Trowa réussirent aisément à maîtriser leurs chevaux et allèrent aider Duo et Quatre. Noin et Sally avaient aussi maîtrisé leurs chevaux et allèrent aider Hilde. Même si tous les chevaux avaient été maîtrisés, les animaux refusèrent de marcher. Alors ils décidèrent de laisser le cheval et marcher à travers la forêt à pied.

Après avoir marché pendant une demi-heure à l'intérieur de la forêt, Heero et les autres tombèrent sur les ruines d'une église.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y avait une église ici." Noin s'avança et examina les ruines. Les autres se dispersèrent pour examiner les alentours, essayant de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Duo étudia l'église en ruines. Presque tout le bâtiment était noir, brûlé. Le signe qui faisait savoir que cet endroit était une église était une croix brûlée parmi les ruines.

"Tu trouves quelque chose, Duo ?" Duo se tourna et vit Hilde se tenant près de lui.

"Je ne pense pas, Hilde. Et toi ?"

Hilde haussa les épaules, "Il n'y a rien ici. Je suppose que nous devons continuer notre voyage."

Duo hocha la tête et se tourna pour chercher les autres mais Hilde l'arrêta. "Hmm, Duo. Puis-je demander quelque chose de personnel ?"

"Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Duo se demanda pourquoi la jeune fille gigotait.

"Uhm..." Hilde rougit mais elle demanda quand même. "As-tu un koi ?"

"Un koi ?" Duo souleva un sourcil d'étonnement. Tout le monde n'avait-il pas un koi ? Beaucoup de koi ? "Bien sûr que j'ai un koi, Hilde. Heero est mon koi, et ainsi que toi, Quatre, Trowa et les autres."

Hilde fixa Duo avec surprise. "Duo, sais-tu quel est la signification de koi ?" Hilde savait que Duo était d'une très lointaine île puisqu'il avait demandé à Quatre des choses sur lui.

"Ouais, Quatre me l'a dit. Un koi est celui est important, n'est-ce pas ? Comme lui et Trowa ? Ils sont importants l'un pour l'autre." Duo commença à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hilde se tapa la tête. "Quatre, j'aurais dû le savoir. Ce blond a un langage trop léger."

"Langage léger ?"

Hilde regarda Duo intensément. "Duo, un koi est une personne dont tu te soucies le plus, le P.L.U.S. Nous avons seulement un koi, pas plus, pas moins."

"Juste un ?" Duo était déconcerté.

"Oui, un koi est la personne avec laquelle tu veux passer ta vie. La personne dont tu veux qu'elle soit avec toi tout le temps. En d'autres termes, un koi est ton compagnon de vie."

La mâchoire de Duo tomba de surprise et d'horreur alors qu'Hilde lui expliquait la signification de koi. Un koi était un amoureux ! Pas un ami. "Un koi est... oh Dieu... et j'ai dit à Heero qu'il était mon koi ?" Duo enfonça sa tête dans ses mains.

De loin, Heero regardait alors que Duo parlait avec Hilde. Il se sentait jaloux de la façon dont la fille fixait Duo. Après tout Duo était son koi, pas le sien. Elle ne devrait pas regarder Duo tendrement comme ça. Ensuite Heero remarqua qu'après qu'Hilde ait dit quelque chose, Duo baissa la tête.

Se sentant curieux, en plus de jaloux, Heero utilisa son Pouvoir pour contrôler le vent pour apporter leurs voix à lui.

"Que veux-tu dire, Duo ? Veux-tu dire que Heero n'est pas ton koi ?" Heero grogna alors qu'il entendait Hilde parler de lui. Comment ose-t-elle. Bien sûr que Duo était son koi. Mais ensuite Heero se sentit comme frappé par la foudre quand Duo parla.

"Non, Hilde. Herro n'est pas mon koi. Quand Quatre m'a dit qu'un koi était une personne pour qui je me soucie, j'ai pensé qu'un koi était comme un ami. Puisque Heero est mon ami, je lui ai dit qu'il était mon koi. Oh mec, j'ai terriblement merdé. Et pour ajouter à la situation, j'ai même dit à Heero que j'étais son koi..."

Heero coupa son Pouvoir. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça plus longtemps. Duo ne pensait pas à lui comme son koi... seulement comme son ami... Heero rit amèrement. Bien sûr ! Laissez le baka natté pour s'empêtrer dans les mots. Il savait que Duo avait tendance à mal comprendre les nouveaux vocabulaires alors il aurait dû être méfiant quand Duo lui amena le nouveau mot.

Mais au lieu de questionner Duo davantage à propos de la signification du mot, il accepta ce que Duo lui dit et se laissa lui-même croire que quelqu'un voulait enfin qu'il soit son koi, quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Ah, Duo se souciait de lui... mais seulement en tant qu'ami tandis que Heero voulait que Duo soit plus qu'un simple ami. Heero secoua la tête. Non, il était trop avide d'espérer comme ça. Il aurait dû être satisfait que Duo se soucie de lui en tant qu'ami. C'était plus que suffisant pour lui.

Heero regarda en arrière vers Duo qui parlait toujours à Hilde. Eh bien, rien ne changerait, n'est-ce pas ? Duo le traiterait toujours comme un ami et il protègerait toujours ce baka natté comme il avait promis le premier jour qu'il l'avait rencontré. Heero sentit des coups de poignard dans son cœur, mais il se cuirassa. Il était habitué à la douleur. Douleur d'être rejeté, exilé, abandonné, ou traité comme un animal. Ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça,... n'est-ce pas ?

Hilde était heureuse. D'abord, elle se sentit déçue quand Duo dit que Heero était son koi mais ensuite elle trouva que c'était un malentendu. Cela signifiait que Duo n'avait pas de koi et elle avait toujours une chance d'être l'unique. Hilde l'avait désiré dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le garçon à l'arène. Duo était tout ce dont elle rêvait, beau, cool, joyeux et affectueux, en jugeant de la façon dont il traitait Heero. "Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant, Duo ?"

Duo regarda Hilde sidéré. "Que vais-je faire ?"

"Ouais, ne devrais-tu pas parler à Heero de ce malentendu ? Je sais que c'est dur puisqu'il pense à toi comme à son koi, mais tu dois dire la vérité."

Tandis que Hilde parlait, Duo ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Il réalisait juste que Heero n'avait pas protesté quand il lui avait parlé d'être son koi. /Attends une seconde ! Heero savait qu'un koi signifiait un amoureux et cela ne le dérangeait pas que je sois son koi ! Cela signifiait... il voulait de moi pour amoureux aussi / Duo se sentit ravi à sa prise de conscience. Dire qu'il s'inquiétait de comment dire à Heero ses sentiments envers le garçon stoïque et il apparaissait qu'il lui avait dit sans le réaliser.

"Duo ? Tu vas bien ? Veux-tu que je parle à Heero de ce malentendu ?" La voix de Hilde sortit brusquement Duo de ses pensées.

Parler à Heero de ce malentendu ? Impossible ! C'était ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi devrait-il parler à Heero du malentendu alors que Heero le voulait aussi comme koi ? Duo ne pouvait pas attendre d'être seul avec Heero, de l'embrasser et le serrer tout comme un amoureux le faisait. "Non, Hilde. Ne lui dis pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que je me soucie de lui, Hilde. Je me soucie de lui comme..." Duo ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase alors qu'il voyait quelque chose émerger de l'église en ruines, le faisant crier de surprise. "CHRIST, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Heero refixa ses yeux sur Duo alors qu'il entendait le cri de Duo. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il vit quelque chose de noir et ENORME émerger des ruines. C'était presque aussi gros qu'une maison de deux étages.

"Duo !" Cria Heero alors qu'il courait vers Duo. Alors qu'il voyait la grosse chose noire approcher de Duo, Heero tacla Duo, le poussant hors de l'atteindre de la chose.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Souffla Duo, sur le sol alors que Heero appuyait au-dessus de lui.

"Je ne sais pas. Ce pourrait être un monstre." Heero se leva rapidement alors que le monstre noir s'approchait d'eux et tendit un bras noir. Ne perdant pas de temps, Heero dégaina son épée et détacha le bras de la chose. "Eloigne-toi, Duo."

Duo obéit rapidement. Il se leva et courut hors de l'atteinte du monstre, tirant Hilde avec lui pour rejoindre Sally et Noin. Ensuite il vit Trowa, qui était arrivé, suivi de Quatre, ils examinèrent la partie tranchée de la créature. Trowa leva la chose ressemblant à un bras et elle se relâcha rapidement en de nombreux fils noirs. Trowa étudia les fils et découvrit que pas tous étaient noirs. Quelques-uns étaient bruns, rouge, et aussi blonds. Mais la couleur dominante était noir, cependant. "Ceci... est fait de cheveux humains." Trowa et Quatre se regardèrent.

"Bon sang, cette chose est forte !" Wufei, qui était arrivé, sauta dans la bataille et essaya de trancher un autre bras, qui essayait d'atteindre Relena, mais son épée s'arrêta à mi-chemin, lui faisant se demander à quel point Heero était réellement fort. Le garçon stoïque semblait le couper sans problème tandis que Wufei devait utiliser toute sa force pour couper un centimètre dedans.

Pendant ce temps, Heero combattait toujours la créature. Elle avait de nombreux bras tendus au-dessus et Heero coupa chaque bras, qui essayait d'atteindre Duo et explosait les autres qui essayait de le capturer avec son Pouvoir. La créature semblait savoir que Heero était le plus dangereux. Elle tira tous ses bras, qui essayaient d'attaquer Wufei, Duo et les autres et les concentra sur capturer Heero.

Peu importe à quel point Heero était fort, il ne pouvait pas combattre tous les bras en même temps. Un bras réussi à capturer sa taille et il le tira dans la créature. Heero essaya de combattre mais un autre bras réussit à bloquer ses bras, le tirant plus près de la créature noire. /Bon sang, cette chose est ennuyeuse./ Heero grogna alors qu'il sentit un autre bras encercler son cou. Soudain il était tiré fort et en une seconde la créature était tout autour de lui.

"Heero !" Duo regarda en horreur alors que Heero disparaissait dans la grosse créature. /Elle l'a englouti / Il bondit en avant, essayant d'aider Heero, mais Trowa l'arrêta.

"Lâche-moi, Trowa !" Duo se débattit, mais Trowa le retint.

"Duo calme-toi. Si tu y vas, tu seras englouti par elle aussi." Quatre parla et aida Trowa à retenir Duo.

/Bon sang ! Heero / Duo se sentait vraiment impuissant alors qu'il voyait la créature engloutir Heero complètement.

>>Duo ?>>

Duo sursauta de surprise. Il pouvait entendre Heero dans son esprit. >>Heero ? Tu vas bien là-dedans ?>>

>>Ouais, je combats toujours à l'intérieur.>>

"EEEEKKK !" Duo se tourna alors qu'il entendait le cri de Hilde et vit que la créature se divisait en plusieurs parties. Les parties commencèrent à les approcher tandis que la plus grosse partie, où Heero était, restait là où elle était.

>>La créature a envoyé des partie d'elle-même pour nous attaquer !>>

C'était la dernière pensée de Duo alors que Heero sentait sa connexion avec Duo se couper. /Cours, Duo. Cours ! Vous tous n'égalez pas cette chose./

"Tout le monde, déployez-vous ! Essayez de rester par paire." Cria Wufei. "Nous devons trouver sa faiblesse !" Alors que Wufei commandait, ils se séparèrent en groupes, essayant d'éviter et de trouver la faiblesse de la créature. Quatre avec Trowa, Sally avec Noin, Wufei avec Relena, et Duo avec Hilde.

Duo essayait d'éviter un autre bras quand il sentit son environnement devenir flou. "Hilde ?"

"Je suis ici, Duo." Hilde prit le bras de Duo et courut, forçant Duo à la suivre. "Le brouillard arrive. Nous devons sortir d'ici ou nous subirons le même destin que Heero."

"Je ne le laisserai pas, Hilde." Duo arrêta de courir et se tourna dans la direction d'où il venait. Mais Hilde l'arrêta.

"Duo, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le sauver. Le monstre est trop fort."

Duo repoussa les mains de Hilde. "Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire ! Heero est toujours en vie à l'intérieur !" Duo commença à retourner en arrière mais il sentit soudain le sol sous lui s'effondrer et il tomba. "AAAHHHHHHH !"

"Wufei, qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Relena tira la chemise de Wufei pour attirer son attention. Le brouillard était maintenant si épais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir la personne devant eux.

"Je pense que c'était Duo, Relena." Wufei marchait lentement, essayant de reconnaître son environnement mais c'était inutile. Ils étaient comme des personnes aveugles à cet instant.

"J'espère que lui et Hilde vont bien."

"Nous pouvons seulement espérer, Relena. Tout de suite, nous devons nous sauver nous-mêmes d'abord."

De retour à Heero, il essayait toujours de repousser la créature. Utilisant son Pouvoir, il réussit à souffler les bras qui s'attachaient à l'attraper mais chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, plus de bras venaient et s'attachaient à faire un geste vif pour le saisir encore. /C'est inutile... je dois utiliser tout le Pouvoir en moi pour souffler la créature entièrement.../ Heero ferma les yeux. /Je dois me concentrer... dois contrôler le Pouvoir.../

La créature sembla sentir ce que Heero allait faire. Elle serra soudain son bras autour du cou de Heero, faisant s'étouffer Heero et hoqueter de surprise. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, essayant de trouver l'air, Heero sentit quelque chose envahir sa bouche. A son horreur, il réalisa que c'était un des bras de la créature.

Heero s'étouffa et essaya de pousser le bras hors de sa bouche mais le bras poussa plus profond à la place. La taille du bras était très petite pour la créature mais grosse pour Heero parce qu'il sentit ses mâchoires être ouvertes de force encore plus largement pour s'adapter à la largeur du bras. Alors que le bras atteignait sa gorge, Heero sentit une étrange sensation se précipiter en lui. C'était la sensation de son passé; le passé qu'il avait essayé si fort d'oublier.

* * *

Duo regarda autour de lui. C'était encore sombre. Où était-il, maintenant ? Rêvait-il encore ? Duo découvrit qu'il était d'une certaine façon entravé par d'invisibles cordes. Il ne pouvait bouger aucun muscle, sauf sa tête.

"Mère ! Arrêtez !"

Les yeux du garçon natté s'agrandirent alors qu'une scène apparaissait devant lui. Il vit le garçon de neuf ans, de son rêve précédent, reposant sur le sol, torse nu. Une femme agenouillée sur le garçon, une main étranglant le cou du garçon tandis que son autre main tenait quelque chose.

Duo fut surpris quand il reconnut que c'était un couteau que la femme tenait. Avant qu'il n'ait réussi à réagir, la femme brandit le couteau tailladant le torse du garçon. "Monstre ! Tu es un monstre !"

"Mère ! S'il vous plaît arrêtez !" Duo pouvait voir le sang du torse du garçon. Et à son horreur la femme continuait de brandir le couteau, tailladant le même endroit encore et encore. "Monstre ! Ne m'appelle pas mère ! Tu n'es pas mon fils, tu es un monstre !"

Le garçon cria de douleur. "Mère ! Arrêtez ! Ça fait mal ! Je vais mourir !"

"Mourir ? J'ai essayé de te tuer pendant des années et pourtant tu vis !" La femme arrêta le couteau et le pointa vers le garçon. "Tu es un monstre. Je dois te tuer."

Le garçon se débattit. "Mère, s'il vous plaît. Je suis humain, pas un monstre."

"Humain ? Tu n'es pas humain !" Cria la femme hystériquement et enfonça le couteau dans l'abdomen du garçon. Le garçon cria de douleur mais la femme poussa le couteau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas aller plus profond dans le garçon. "C'est la preuve que tu n'es pas humain !" A l'horreur de Duo, la femme tourna le couteau dans le garçon, faisant hurler le garçon de douleur.

"NON !" Soudain le garçon leva sa main et une lumière émergea de sa paume, projetant la femme contre un mur inébranlable.

La femme cria alors que son dos heurtait le mur. "AAAHHHHHH. Ça fait mal ! A l'aide ! Sauvez-moi de ce monstre !"

Un homme que Duo avait vu dans son rêve précédent comme le père du garçon apparut soudainement. "Arrête de le troubler." L'homme aida la femme à se lever.

"Le troubler !" La femme commença encore à hurler. "Il est celui qui m'a troublé ! Il m'appelle toujours mère !"

"Tu es sa mère." L'homme essaya de calmer la femme hystérique.

"Je ne le suis pas ! Je ne suis pas la mère de ce monstre !" Cria la femme. "J'ai essayé d'éliminer ce monstre mais il est toujours vivant ! Peu importe combien de fois je le poignarde, ses blessures guérissent toujours presque immédiatement."

"Il doit vivre, tu le sais. Nous avons promis de porter et de l'élever en échange de la richesse de notre village."

"Je le hais ! Je souhaiterais ne jamais avoir porté un monstre comme lui !" Hurla la femme d'une voix forte et ensuite s'enfuit, se dissolvant dans les ténèbres.

Pendant quelques instants, tout ce que Duo put entendre était son propre cœur et son propre souffle. Il respirait en rage. Comment une femme pouvait faire cette chose cruelle à son propre enfant ? Elle était celle qui méritait d'être tuée pour torturer son enfant comme ça.

"Pa... Papa..." Dans sa rage, Duo avait presque oublié le garçon. Il vit le père se tourner pour voir son enfant. Duo suivit le regard du père et ferma les yeux par réflexe alors qu'il voyait la condition du garçon.

"Dieu... comment a-t-elle pu faire ça... à son propre enfant..." Duo ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, forçant ses yeux à voir le garçon. Le garçon reposait dans une mare, créée par son propre sang. Son cou était contusionné tandis que son torse et estomac saignaient. Le couteau était toujours plongé profondément dans le garçon. La seule partie visible du couteau était le manche sur l'estomac du garçon. Le garçon haletait, essayant durement de respirer. Il était visible qu'il souffrait et essayait de trouver quelque chose pour soulager la douleur.

L'homme s'approcha mais il ne fit rien. Il regarda simplement le garçon et parla froidement. "Reste éloigné d'elle."

"Pa..." Avant que le garçon n'ait réussi à finir, l'homme s'était éloigné et disparut dans les ténèbres, laissant le garçon seul, saignant et souffrant. Le garçon ne parlait plus; il reposait juste là sans bouger, sauf pour le soulèvement de son torse ensanglanté.

Duo cria de rage. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? A leur propre fils ! Ils l'avait laissé mourant et saignant là. Il se débattit contre ses entraves, essayant de se libérer pour qu'il puisse réconforter le garçon. Mais son effort était futile alors que les cordes invincibles le gardaient immobile. Finalement épuisé, Duo cessa sa lutte et regarda à nouveau le garçon.

Il fut surpris quand il vit la main du garçon bouger vers le manche du couteau qui était dans son estomac. Duo grimaça alors que le garçon commença à pousser le couteau hors de lui, sifflant de douleur. /Comment ses parents pouvaient être aussi cruels ! Peut-être suis-je chanceux de ne pas avoir de parents.../

Le son d'un métal cliquetant au sol indiqua que le garçon avait finalement réussi à tirer le couteau entièrement dehors. Duo regarda alors que le garçon s'asseyait lentement, ensuite il fixa avec surprise le trou béant dans l'estomac du garçon. Et à sa surprise grandissante, Duo regarda alors que le trou se ferma lentement, laissant une fine ligne sur l'estomac. Ensuite la ligne disparut complètement, ne laissant pas de trace que l'estomac ait jamais été déchiré avant.

Duo passa ses yeux sur le torse du garçon et découvrit que les égratignures avait été guéries aussi. Le seul signe que le garçon avait jamais été blessé était le torse et l'estomac ensanglantés. "Je suis vivant..." Duo pouvait entendre le garçon dire ces mots amèrement. Et soudain il réalisa que toutes les cordes avaient disparu; il pouvait bouger librement maintenant.

Rapidement, Duo fit son chemin vers le garçon et s'agenouilla près de lui. Le garçon ne sembla pas remarquer Duo. Il baissait toujours la tête et regardait ses mains ensanglantées. "Je saigne... je suis humain... pas vrai ?" Soudain le garçon baissa ses mains et rit amèrement. "Un humain serait sûrement mort de la perte de sang..."

"Non ! Tu es humain !" Duo ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder le garçon se blesser. Il lança ses bras autour du garçon et le serra fort. "Tu es humain ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu peux guérir vite. Dieu, je suis très reconnaissant que tu puisses guérir vite ou tu serais mort de cette blessure." Duo resserra son étreinte comme voulant protéger le garçon du monde cruel où il vivait.

"Duo, réveille-toi !"

Duo cligna des yeux.

"Finalement, tu es éveillé." Une paire d'yeux dorés l'accueillit, le faisant s'asseoir de surprise.

Davantage à sa surprise, Duo remarqua que le garçon de six ans aux yeux dorés flottait. "Qui ? Quoi ? Où ?.." Duo avait des difficultés à éclaircir son esprit après avoir eu un rêve si intense.

"Je répondrai à tes questions plus tard. Tout de suite, tu ferais mieux de te lever et courir." Le garçon aux yeux dorés avait l'air inquiet. "Il approche de toi."

Duo était confus mais il se leva néanmoins. "Que veux-tu dire par il ?" Comme par signal, Duo vit quelque chose de noir bouger plus près vers lui à une vitesse rapide. "Oh, non !"

"Cours, Duo ! Suis-moi !" Le garçon flottant vola devant Duo et le mena dans une certaine direction.

Décidant de faire confiance au garçon, Duo le suivit, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour éviter la créature noire. Il ne savait combien de temps il avait couru jusqu'à ce que soudain il arrive à une zone que le brouillard n'atteignait pas.

"Nous sommes saufs ici. La créature ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sans le brouillard." Le garçon aux yeux dorés se tenait devant Duo, flottant toujours bas au-dessus du sol.

Duo regarda le garçon, haletant. "C'est cette créature noire, qui a créé ce brouillard épais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête.

"Alors peux-tu m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? Et comment connais-tu mon nom ?"

"D'abord, laisse-moi me présenter. Mon nom est Solo. Je connais ton nom parce qu'une fille l'a crié fort quand tu es tombé de la pente."

"Tu peux me voir à travers l'épais brouillard ?" Duo était surpris.

"Oui, le brouillard n'a pas d'effet sur moi."

"Tu m'as vu mais tu ne m'as pas aidé ?"

Le garçon soupira de regret. "Je veux t'aider, Duo mais je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi pas ? Tu peux..." Duo agrandit ses yeux et laissa tomber sa mâchoire alors que le garçon vola à travers son corps. "... Tu es un fantôme ?"

"Ouais, tu peux dire ça. Tu as vu l'élise en ruines, n'est-ce pas ?" Alors que Du hochait la tête, le garçon continua, "L'église était utilisée comme orphelinat. J'étais un des enfants là-bas. Bien que nous n'avions pas de parents, nous étions plutôt heureux d'avoir beaucoup d'amis." Le garçon regarda au loin, noyé dans ses propres souvenirs. "Ensuite lors d'une nuit chaude, l'orphelinat état en feu. Nous ne savions pas d'où était venu le feu mais quand nous nous sommes réveillés, il nous avait encerclés. Nous avons essayé dur de traverser le feu et de nous enfuir. J'ai mené les enfants et atteint la porte avant quand le bâtiment s'est écroulé et a enterré tous mes amis. J'ai regardé en horreur alors que mes amis étaient brûlés vivants. Tous les enfants sont morts cette nuit sauf moi."

"Toi seul a survécu ?"

Solo hocha la tête. "Pas très longtemps cependant, je suis mort cinq jours après l'accident à cause de l'infection des blessures que j'ai eu en essayant de sauver mes amis." Le garçon pointa le sol sous lui. "Mon corps reposait ici."

Duo regarda le sol mais il ne montrait aucun signe de quelque chose enterré.

"La créature que tu as vue, Duo. Elle était faite des esprits perdus des enfants."

Duo fixa en retour Solo avec surprise. "Cette créature est... une union des esprits des enfants brûlés ?"

"Oui... Ils se sentaient en colère que leur vie ait été très courte. Ils voulaient vivre plus longtemps, jouer plus longtemps. C'était leur rage qui a causé le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas reposer en paix et s'est avérée être la terrible créature que tu as vue. Ils ont attaqué chaque personne qui s'est approchée de l'église, voulant qu'ils aient le même destin qu'eux." Une larme s'écoula sur la joue de Solo, ensuite le garçon regarda Duo d'un air suppliant. "J'ai besoin de ton aide, Duo."

"Moi ?"

Solo hocha la tête. "Seul toi peux m'aider, Duo."

"Comment ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir spécial."

"Mais tu as un cœur gentil et le plus important que tu peux me voir et m'entendre."

"Peux te voir et t'entendre ? Tu veux dire que les autres gens ne peuvent pas te voir ou t'entendre ?"

Solo secoua la tête. "Non. Seul toi peux me voir, Duo."

"Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul qui puisse te voir ? Et comment savais-tu que seul moi peux te voir ?" Duo était vraiment confus. De tous les gens formidables, pourquoi seul lui pouvait voir Solo ? Il n'avait aucune capacité spéciale pour le rendre capable de battre la créature.

Solo sourit tristement. "Je suis un fantôme, Duo. Je sais de toi plus que les autres personnes n'en savent. Alors crois-moi, seul toi peux m'aider."

"Que veux-tu dire par 'tu sais plus de moi' ?"

"Tu as cette capacité de voir ce que les autres personnes ne peuvent pas voir, Duo."

"En d'autres termes... j'ai la capacité de voir les fantômes ?"

Solo hocha la tête.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la créature noire, Heero avait cessé de se débattre. La créature avait la capacité de révéler son passé et c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était du sang, son propre sang. Heero ne remarqua pas que la créature avait ses bras sur lui. Ses poignets étaient entravés par des bras et écartés. Un bras encerclait son torse et l'autre encerclait sa taille. Ensuite plus de bras apparurent et tinrent ses jambes, les écartant aussi. Heero était maintenant bras et jambes écartés. Mais il ne reconnut pas à quel point sa condition était dangereuse.

Ses yeux étaient vides, se noyant dans son passé. Il s'étouffa quand le bras autour de son cou se resserra mais son étouffement était imperceptible puisque sa gorge avait été remplie par un autre bras, stoppant tout son provenant de lui.

"Je ne suis pas la mère de ce monstre !"

Les mots de sa mère résonnaient dans son esprit tandis que la créature écartaient encore plus ses bras.

"Je souhaiterais ne jamais avoir eu à porter un monstre comme lui !"

La créature écarta ses jambes plus largement comme voulant l'écarteler. Le corps de Heero avait protesté mais son esprit était trop engourdi pour donner une quelconque réaction. Encore, son passé envahit son esprit. Cette fois il entendit la voix de son père.

"Reste éloigné d'elle."

Le bras à l'intérieur de sa bouche poussa plus profond dans sa gorge, essayant d'aller plus profond à l'intérieur du corps de Heero.

"Tu es humain !"

Heero cligna des yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix. C'était Duo.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute !"

Le garçon stoïque était conscient de la douleur de son corps, les bras tirant sur ses poignets et jambes, et le bras envahissant à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

"Je suis content..."

Une image de Duo flasha dans son esprit, repoussant son passé au loin. Heero se rappela de combien Duo était inquiet quand il était blessé et de combien Duo était heureux quand il savait que Heero allait bien. Le garçon natté l'avait toujours traité comme un humain normal.

Heero sentit le bras autour de son cou resserrer encore plus. Il grogna et concentra son Pouvoir. Non, il ne mourrait pas maintenant ! Duo avait encore besoin de lui. Il avait promis de protéger Duo. Une aura bleue entoura Heero alors que son Pouvoir se concentrait. Il devait retourner vers Duo ! Avec un sauvage grognement sonore, Heero libéra son Pouvoir dans toutes les directions, explosant la créature entièrement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Quatre et Trowa entendirent une explosion près d'eux et allèrent en direction du son. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils remarquèrent le brouillard autour d'eux devenir plus fin. Quatre pouvait voir l'église ruinée maintenant et il y avait quelqu'un se tenant près d'elle.

"Heero !" Cria Quatre joyeusement alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne. "Tu es sauf !"

Ils approchèrent rapidement Heero. Trowa était vraiment curieux d'à quel point Heero était fort. Le garçon semblait bien, pas d'égratignures ni de blessures.

Heero vit Quatre et Trowa s'approcher de lui, criant son nom mais il ne leur répondit pas. Il haletait et sentait une étrange sensation à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il avait jamais libéré son Pouvoir avec autant de force et le résultat était mortel. La créature était déchirée en petits morceaux, qui se retirèrent vers l'église ruinée, n'osant pas l'attaquer à nouveau.

Le garçon stoïque sentit son corps trembler de l'après coup d'avoir libéré un si fort Pouvoir. /J'ai abusé de mon Pouvoir./ Il haleta et se serra lui-même alors qu'il sentait les cellules de son corps commencer à changer. /Non ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas devenir quelque chose qui n'est pas moi./ Heero s'écroula sur le sol alors que chacune des cellules de son corps pulsait douloureusement. /Arrête ! Je ne veux pas changer comme ils l'ont toujours voulu /

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas !

Review please !

La traductrice et les persos...

Fuu : (épuisée) Hourra ! On a réussi !

Kaze : Oui, on a fini avant Noël.

Duo : Ça doit être le "Miracle de Noël", nan ?

Kaze : Espèce de frère ingrat !

Duo : Bah, vu ce qui nous arrive, faudrait pas me le reprocher.

Heero : Hn.

Fuu : Quatre, Tro, Wufei ? Et les filles ?

Sally : Rien à redire.

Kaze : (air satisfait) Parfait ! Préparez-vous pour la suite ! Ça va pas rigoler.

Tous les autres : Ouais, on sait, c'est quand même une fic d'Akuma !

Fuu : Les pauvres...

30 Octobre,

29 Novembre,

20, 21 Décembre 2005.


	10. Chapitre 10

Série : Gundam Wing

**Auteur :** **Akuma (Hé oui, moi Fuu, je ne suis que la traductrice !)**

Genre : Yaoi, AU, Sap, OOC... J'adore cette fic !

Couple : 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3 suggéré

Rating : R... (pour la violence)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW et KK ne sont ni à moi ni à Akuma, moi je ne possède que la traduction !

Note de l'auteur : Okay, c'est la première fanfic crossover que j'ai jamais écrite. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de mettre Heero et Duo dans le monde de Kanata Kara. J'ai découvert que les personnages dans ce manga sont vraiment comme Heero et Duo. L'un peut survivre après avoir sauté d'une falaise qui est presque aussi haute qu'un immeuble de 30 étages et le besoin de l'autre est de toujours parler et parler. Alors voilà la fic, enjoy

Note de la traductrice : Les chapitres sont plutôt longs, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour les traduire... et avant d'avoir fini la fic aussi : il y en a 27 à traduire ! Je sens que je vais souffrir u...

Note : Merci à tous les reviewers et aux lecteurs pour leur patience et leurs gentils commentaires.

**From Far Away**

**Chapitre Dix **

"Heero ! Tu vas bien ?" Quatre s'agenouilla près du garçon tremblant, très inquiet.

"Hé, Quatre, c'est toi ?" On entendait la voix de Wufei.

"Oui ! Wufei, viens ici ! Quelque chose ne va pas avec Heero."

Après avoir combattu la réaction de son propre corps pendant quelque temps, Heero sentit la douleur diminuer et son souffle devint régulier. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un parler et ouvrit les yeux.

"Ah, il a ouvert les yeux !" La voix soulagée de Relena fut comprise.

"Heero, tu vas bien ?" Heero tourna la tête et vit Quatre agenouillé près de lui, l'air inquiet.

"Je vais bien." Heero regarda autour de lui et vit Sally, Noin et Hilde derrière Trowa et Wufei. Les filles avaient entendu le cri de Quatre et les avaient rapidement rejoints. Néanmoins Heero savait que quelqu'un manquait. "Où est Duo ?"

Tous ses amis se regardèrent l'un l'autre d'un air interrogateur.

"Hilde ? Tu étais avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Noin.

Hilde mordit sa lèvre inférieure. "Je suis désolée, Heero. J'ai perdu Duo dans le brouillard."

"Quoi ?" Heero s'assit rapidement.

"Heero, ralentis. Tu viens de t'évanouir. Cela ne te fera rien de bon si tu forces ton corps." Dit Wufei au garçon stoïque.

"Je vais bien." Heero grogna et se leva. /Duo, où es-tu /

«Heero ! C'est toi ?»

«Duo ?»

«Qui d'autre ? Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiète pour toi.»

«Je peux dire la même chose, baka. Où es-tu maintenant ?» Heero grogna, oublieux de ses amis qui le regardaient avec confusion.

"Que fait-il ?" demanda Wufei à personne en particulier.

"Je pense qu'il parle avec Duo, tout comme il l'a fait hier soir." Répondit Sally, les yeux regardant toujours Heero.

Heero, qui avait fini sa conversation, se tourna vers les autres. "Je vais aller chercher Duo."

"Sais-tu où il est ?" Demanda Relena.

Heero hocha la tête.

"Je vais aller avec toi." Hilde s'avança mais Heero secoua la tête.

"Non, je peux le faire seul. Attendez-nous ici et allumez un peu de feu. Duo a dit que le monstre a peur du feu."

"Comment l'a-t-il su ?" Noin se tourna pour demander.

Heero haussa les épaules. "Il a dit qu'un fantôme lui en a parlé."

"Fantôme ?" Tous s'étouffèrent.

"Oui, un fantôme. Vrai ou pas, je vais aller le découvrir. Attendez ici." Heero les laissa et courut dans la direction dont Duo lui avait parlé. Hilde, qui avait l'intention de suivre, dut retenir ses intentions quand elle vit Heero disparaître de sa vue en deux secondes.

Assez loin de là, Duo creusait quelque chose dans le sol.

"Ah, est-ce ceci ?" Duo leva une croix en or couverte de terre.

Solo, qui flottait devant Duo, sourit largement. "Oui, c'est ma croix."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ?" Duo nettoya la croix. Elle était magnifique et bien ciselée.

"Lance-la vers le corps principal du monstre. Je prendrai soin du reste après ça."

"Prendre soin ?" Duo souleva un sourcil. "Tu peux calmer les esprits de ces enfants ?"

Solo hocha la tête. "Oui, mais j'ai besoin d'une partie de moi près d'eux. Quelque chose qu'ils reconnaîtront comme mien."

"C'est pour cela que tu as besoin de moi. Personne ne peut te voir à part moi et tu ne peux rien toucher; y compris cette croix..." Duo regarda la croix.

"DUO !"

Duo leva les yeux et vit Heero s'approchant de lui. "Heero !" Le garçon natté sourit et se leva.

Heero se tenait devant lui. Son souffle n'était pas régulier, trahissant à quelle vitesse il avait couru pour trouver Duo. "Tu vas bien ?"

Duo sourit largement. "Je devrais te poser la même question."

"Je vais bien." Heero fronça les sourcils et ensuite leva sa main pour caresser la joue de Duo.

"Heero ?" Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent.

"Tu as de la poussière sur la joue." Expliqua Heero platement et nettoya la poussière avec la manche de sa tunique.

Duo regarda Heero alors que le garçon se concentrait sur sa tache de nettoyage. Il se rappela ensuite sa conversation avec Hilde et sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur. Le garçon devant lui à l'instant était son koi, son compagnon, son amoureux ! Heero l'avait accepté comme son koi sans savoir que Duo avait mal compris la signification de koi au début. Cela signifiait... que Heero l'aimait, ne ? Il devait ou il n'aurait pas accepté Duo comme son koi.

Heero termina de nettoyer la joue de Duo et était sur le point de retirer sa main quand Duo saisit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement. "Duo ?" Heero était vraiment surpris de l'action de Duo.

Duo regarda Heero, tenant toujours sa main, et sourit. "Omae o kisu, Heero." 1

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Heero écarquiller les yeux. Le garçon stoïque ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Duo eut un petit rire et se pencha, accomplissant ce qu'il avait dit.

Heero était stupéfait alors que Duo capturait ses lèvres. Que faisait Duo ? L'embrasser ? L'embrasser vraiment ? Il pouvait sentir ces lèvres fermes contre les siennes. Duo l'embrassait sans doute.

Duo s'écarta et entoura ses mains autour de la taille de Heero, amenant le garçon stupéfait plus près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il voyait ces yeux bleu prussien le fixer largement, choqués. "Jamais pensé que je connaissais en fait la signification ne, Heero ?"

Heero cligna des yeux. "Co... Comment ?"

"J'ai réussi à le comprendre après que j'ai su la signification de 'omae o korosu'. Je ne te l'ai pas fait savoir parce que c'est amusant de voir ta réaction quand je te demande la signification." Duo sourit largement alors qu'il voyait Heero rager.

"Omae o korosu !"

Duo roula des yeux. "Comme si tu me le ferais."

Etonnamment, Heero fit quelque chose qui était vraiment en dehors de son caractère pour lui. Il fit la moue. Heero Yuy faisait la moue pour la première fois. Jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne l'avait taquiné comme ça.

Duo eut un petit rire. Heero ne savait pas combien il était adorable en faisant la moue. Ces lèvres délicates semblaient lui dire de les embrasser. Et Duo céda à la tentation. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa le guerrier stoïque encore une fois.

Heero eut le souffle coupé de surprise alors que Duo l'embrassait encore. Il pouvait sentir la langue de Duo entrant dans sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Duo l'embrassait ? Ce n'était pas bien. Seul un koi pouvait embrasser ses lèvres comme ça et Duo avait dit que Heero n'était pas son koi. Alors pourquoi ?

Mais son esprit cessa de penser alors que la langue suçait et aspirait sa bouche, éveillant de nombreuses sensations qui étaient étrangères à Heero. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose de si intense que ça. La langue envahissante taquinait sa langue en cet instant. D'abord, il ne sut pas quoi faire à part s'effaroucher. Mais alors que la langue de Duo continuait de taquiner la sienne, Heero commença à répondre. Il gémit et accueillit l'invasion de Duo avec sa propre langue. C'était agréable, vraiment agréable.

Ils haletaient quand ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard. Duo regarda alors que le garçon dans ses bras essayer de récupérer son souffle. "Magnifique." Les yeux Prussiens clignèrent et se concentrèrent sur Duo. "Tu es magnifique, Heero."

"Désolé de vous déranger les gars mais nous n'avons plus de temps." Solo les interrompit, toussant un peu.

Duo se tourna vers Solo. "Plus de temps ? Que veux-tu dire, Solo ?"

"Je sens que tes amis sont en danger, Duo."

"Quoi ?" Duo se tourna vers Heero. "Heero, nous devons y retourner. Solo a dit que Relena et les autres sont en danger."

"Solo ? Qui est-il ?" Heero regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien.

"Le fantôme. Il flotte sur ta droite maintenant mais tu ne peux pas le voir."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il a dit que moi seul peux le voir. De toute façon, repartons, nous manquons de temps."

Heero hocha la tête et saisit Duo, le mettant sur son épaule.

"Hé !" Protesta Duo.

"C'est la façon la plus rapide. Tiens bon." Heero courut aussi vite qu'il put, amenant son précieux paquet sur son épaule. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Duo l'avait embrassé mais cela devait être mis de côté. Maintenant, il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Derrière lui, Solo les regardait pensivement. "Je compte sur toi,.." Murmura le garçon pour lui-même. "... Shinigami."

* * *

"Bon sang, nous sommes encerclés !" Jura Wufei et recula, seulement pour rencontrer le dos de Trowa.

"Il semble que nous ne puissions pas nous échapper." Quatre regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient encerclés par le monstre de cheveux, qui avait fait un cercle autour d'eux avec son corps.

"Où est la torche ? Lancez-la au monstre !" Cria Relena. Ils avaient fait quelques torches, suivant l'instruction de Heero.

Noin et Hilde qui tenaient les torches les lancèrent vers le monstre.

"Hé, ça a marché !" Cria Sally alors que le monstre cessa de les approcher et essaya d'arrêter le feu de le manger.

Mais soudain la pluie tomba, éteignant les torches.

"Bon sang." Jura encore Wufei. "Comment peut-il pleuvoir ? Je jure que le soleil brillait il y a une minute."

"Cette pluie n'est pas naturelle. Je pense que ce monstre l'a créée, tout comme il a créé le brouillard." S'éleva la voix de Trowa.

"Que devrions-nous faire maintenant ?" Hilde regardait avec inquiétude alors que le monstre rétrécissait le cercle.

"Espérer un miracle ?" Offrit Noin, reculant aussi. Ils étaient forcés de se tenir dos à dos avec chacun alors que le cercle devenait plus petit.

"J'espèrerai mieux que Shinigami ordonne à son Perfect Soldier de nous aider." Marmonna Relena.

"Relena, si Perfect Soldier nous aide, nous finirons probablement comme sa nourriture." Hilde tressaillit.

"Onna, arrête de dire des absurdités. Nous avons toujours de l'espoir. Heero et Duo sont toujours là-bas." Ronchonna Wufei.

"Hé les voilà !" Cria Quatre et il pointa dans une direction.

Tous regardèrent là où Quatre pointait et virent Heero s'approchant d'eux, avec Duo sur son épaule.

"Kuso, ils ont été encerclés par le monstre." Heero posa rapidement Duo. "Duo, reste derrière moi."

"Hein ?" Duo n'eut pas le temps de réagir et put seulement regarder alors que Heero levait ses deux mains. Il était stupéfait alors que Heero déclenchait deux grandes boules de feu vers le monstre. Et ce qui le stupéfia davantage fut le fait que la pluie ne pouvait éteindre les boules de feu.

Il avait vu Heero utiliser la magie du feu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la magie de Heero était si puissante.

Heero, de son côté, concentra ses yeux sur les boules de feu. Alors qu'elles frappaient le monstre, le feu devint plus grand, brûlant le monstre. Si Duo ne se tenait pas derrière lui, le garçon natté aurait vu ces orbes bleu Prussien étrécis comme des yeux de chats.

"Hé, regardez ! Le feu brise le cercle du monstre." Cria Sally.

"Qu'attends-tu, onna ? Sortons !" Wufei tira Relena vers l'ouverture que faisait le feu, poussant Sally hors du cercle, suivis des autres.

Alors que la dernière personne quittait le cercle, Heero cria, "Duo, maintenant ! Lance la croix !" Duo lui avait parlé de la croix durant le voyage jusqu'à l'église et Heero espéra que le fantôme pouvait vraiment se charger du monstre.

Duo réagit dès que Herro cria. Il courut vers le monstre et lança la croix. Une fois que la croix toucha le monstre, elle le couvrit de lumières dorées très brillantes.

Alors que la pluie s'arrêtait, Heero et les autres se tenaient stupéfaits et entendirent une voix résonnant autour d'eux.

"Mes frères et sœurs... réveillez-vous... ouvrez les yeux..."

Le monstre arrêta de bouger.

"S'il vous plaît souvenez-vous... ce n'est pas votre place..."

Duo regarda alors que de nombreuses boules de lumières; qui ressemblaient à des enfants, émergeaient du monstre. C'était les âmes des enfants perdus. Et étonnamment, il réalisa que Heero et les autres pouvaient les voir aussi.

"Souvenez-vous de vous-mêmes... Ne soyez pas tristes... Vous n'êtes pas seuls..."

Le monstre se dissout alors qu'une âme après l'autre sortait et volait vers le garçon doré.

"Vous êtes tous des enfants géniaux." Solo ouvrit les bras. "Recommençons au début une nouvelle fois."

Les âmes se rassemblèrent entre ses bras ouverts. Heero et les autres pouvaient entendre le cri des enfants. C'était un cri de soulagement; comme un enfant qui a finalement trouvé son chemin chez lui. Solo sourit et enlaça les âmes. "Rentrons là où nous sommes à notre place... Ensemble."

Ensuite c'était terminé. La lumière devint si brillante que Heero, Duo et les autres durent fermer les yeux. Une fois qu'ils ouvrirent leurs yeux, il n'y avait aucun signe du monstre. Duo leva les yeux et vit le soleil brillant vivement dans le magnifique ciel bleu.

"Il est magnifique." Duo se tourna et vit Relena regardant aussi le ciel. "Je n'avais jamais apprécié le ciel jusqu'à aujourd'hui..." Murmura-t-elle.

Duo sourit et regarda à nouveau le ciel. Il fut surpris de voir un collier avec une croix dorée dessus volant devant lui. Il leva les yeux et vit le garçon aux yeux dorés flottant au-dessus de lui.

"Solo ?"

"Finalement je peux retrouver mes frères et sœurs. Merci beaucoup Duo. J'espère que tu accepteras ceci comme notre gage d'appréciation." Solo sourit et mit le collier autour du cou de Duo ensuite il disparut une fois de plus après avoir dit ses derniers mots. "Je vais vous envoyer vos chevaux. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour aider votre voyage."

Duo regarda la croix sur sa poitrine et sourit. "Merci à toi aussi, Solo."

"Heero !" Alors que Relena criait, Duo se tourna vers le garçon stoïque juste pour le voir reposant sur le sol sur le côté.

"Heero !" Duo alla rapidement vers le garçon et l'examina. Heero haletait et ses yeux étaient clos. Il semblait souffrir. "Que lui est-il arrivé ?" Duo leva les yeux vers les autres.

"Je ne sais pas. Il s'est soudain écroulé, tout comme tout à l'heure." Trowa éleva la voix.

"Tout comme tout à l'heure ? Tu veux dire que c'est la deuxième fois que c'est arrivé ?" Duo regarda Trowa, qui hocha en réponse.

"Je vais bien..."

Duo regarda celui qui parlait et se renfrogna. "Non, tu ne vas pas bien, Heero. Nous avons besoin de voir un docteur."

Heero voulait refuser mais il sentit chaque partie de son corps vibrer de douleur. Il avait trop utilisé son pouvoir encore une fois. C'était les plus grandes boules de feu qu'il avait jamais faites, sans compter la tempête de vent dans l'arène, et le vent qu'il avait utilisé pour exploser le monstre de cheveux. Heero n'avait jamais pensé utiliser son pouvoir comme ça. Cela l'épuisait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore déclenché le plus puissant pouvoir en lui...

"Tiens bon, Heero." Il pouvait entendre la voix de Duo et il sentit quelqu'un le soulever.

Duo ordonna aux autres de trouver leurs chevaux et ensuite baissa les yeux vers le garçon dans ses bras avec inquiétude. Heero semblait vraiment épuisé. La magie pouvait l'avoir exténué.

"Duo, j'ai trouvé les chevaux." Lui cria Wufei depuis l'arrière de l'église en ruines.

"J'arrive tout de suite, Wufei." Cria Duo.

Alors qu'il arrivait derrière l'église, Duo remarqua que les autres s'étaient aussi réunis là. Quatre attachait le cheval de Heero au sien, sachant que Heero ne serait pas capable de chevaucher le cheval. Duo donna Heero à Trowa et ensuite monta son cheval. "Donne-le-moi."

Heero sentit qu'il était hissé et il fut posé contre quelque chose de chaud. Ensuite il sentit une paire de bras autour de lui, le protégeant. Alors que la chaleur l'enveloppait, Heero sentit les vibrations se calmer lentement. Alors que le temps passait, sa respiration redevenait régulière. Il leva les yeux et vit une paire d'yeux violets le regardant avec inquiétude.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Lui demanda Duo.

Heero hocha la tête et ensuite regarda autour de lui. Wufei, Sally et Noin chevauchaient devant eux, Relena sur leur droite et Hilde sur leur gauche. Derrière étaient Trowa et Quatre.

"Tu vas bien, Heero ?" Relena s'approcha d'eux.

Heero hocha à nouveau la tête alors qu'il étudiait la route. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres. Alors ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt.

"Tout va bien, nous sommes saufs maintenant." Relena sourit.

Juste au moment où Relena finissait sa phrase, un cri perçant sonore s'entendit au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent rapidement les yeux et virent un oiseau géant s'approchant d'eux. Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu une chance de bouger, l'oiseau s'empara de Duo, Heero et du cheval dans sa serre.

"Heero !". "Duo !" Crièrent simultanément Relena et Hilde et ils regardèrent l'oiseau s'envoler.

"Bon sang ! Cet oiseau va les prendre comme déjeuner.." Jura Wufei.

"Nous devons les aider." Hilde éleva la voix.

"Comment ?" Demanda Sally.

Noin éleva la voix. "Un oiseau amène habituellement sa proie dans son nid... Je pense que celui-ci le pourrait aussi. Alors si nous pouvons trouver son nid, nous pouvons les sauver."

"Et comment pouvons-nous trouver le nid ?" Demanda Wufei aux visages déroutés autour de lui.

A suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

1 Je ne vais pas encoooooooore dire quelle est la signification, LOL. Vous devez la trouver par vous-même. gloussements maléfiques

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Envoyez-moi des messages, ça motive pour la traduction, vous vous imaginez pas !

Review please !

La traductrice et les persos...

Fuu : (s'écroule sur le clavier)

Duo : Enfin terminé, nee-chan ?

Fuu : Oui...

Wufei : C'est une sorte de miracle, non ?

Kaze : Va mourir !

Heero : ...

Quatre : Un peu de thé ?

Fuu : Oui, merci. Un problème, Heero ?

Heero : Je sens que je vais avoir de gros problèmes...

Kaze : Niark, niark ! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Duo : (grosse goutte sur le front) Espérons que nous y survivrons ! La suite au prochain épisode, minna-san !

21 Décembre 2005,

20 Mai,

17, 19, 27 Juin,

14 Juillet 2006.


End file.
